Twist and Go
by sue4442
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rose work in a club as strippers, but this is for their own advantages rather than anyone elses, everything goes perfect for them, until our three men come to pay a visit, beware, this story starts off a bit sickly, scary and repulsive.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Okay before you start this fan-fic i would just like to tell you it is probably slightly different from what you are used to. It will get replusive in parts, sadistic in others, but its all in the name of fun, anyway, if you read it, i hope you enjoy it.

The first chapter is a little vague in parts, this is because i didnt want to give away what the characters were about, if you don't understand you will when you get to the end of the chapter.

Anyway, thanks for giving this fan-fic a try.

**BPOV**

I turned my head to my left and took in the sight of the three of us, we looked good, we always did, the full house every night confirmed this.

The three of us were dressed in all black leather, masks, bra's, pants, tiniest dress, suspenders and black leather boots, just to compliment the outfit we had the thickest most intimidating looking pair of handcuffs attached to us.

We all had out lines as we walked out, I stepped out first shouting "twist" Alice being in the middle shouted "and" and then the final was Rosalie shouting "go", Alice being Alice, didn't like being the 'and' girl so always insisted shouting "ouch" at the end.

The men were as usual half drooling and half finished there and then. The stench was something you got used to, well we had been here for far too many years doing this show.

If we got sick Alice would always remind us of 'food and lodgings' although the lodgings did get me irate, we could do so much better, we had the money to, but we apparently needed to keep a low profile (_yeah because doing what we do sure does that_!)

We went out throwing out butts in the air, slowly stripping off so we were standing in only our underwear and boots, at this point there was always some disgusting arsehole jacking off in the back corner '_Jesus get_ _a room'_ it still knocked me sick.

As we stood there half naked, the raunchiest song came on (_Rose's idea_) and we ended the show in what could only be described as downright repulsive, but we were here to do a job it was what the men wanted to see, and to be honest they were going to get what they wanted from us shortly, more for our own needs than anything else.

As the show ended we all jumped onto the poles doing the splits up the pole, we were more than athletic, I done a quick sweep of the room wondering which jack ass was going to find out exactly how bendy I really was.

We came off the stage and the following act tried to high five us, the three of us ignored them, we don't want friends we have each other, we weren't the best at what we do by being nice to woman, we were top, loaded and got whatever we wanted by being the '_The devil's trio'_

After the show we walked around watching the men ogle us, occasionally letting them touch us, but unless we had a $1000 up front the touching would cease, if they didn't they had a possibility of losing a limb.

As we passed certain men Alice would nod confirming who we were able to give a 'private show' to that specific man, the benefit of having a psychic as a best friend was in our line of work, amazing, she stopped disaster after disaster.

See some men would never learn which is why Alice picked specific men.

I eventually received a confirming nod, I was grateful I was desperate for sex and at this point, the man who looked like the road runner would have done.

Alice quickly whispered the details about the man to me, letting me process what I needed and how I would best tackle the situation.

I bent down riding my hands up his thighs, this generally got a _FULL_ on reaction, where I would then grab their hand and they would then proceed to follow me into the back room.

My room was a light blue, I hated girly things, that was Alice not me, with a nice comfy recliner in the back, there has been some excellent spanking done across that in its time, I pushed the man down on it, I didn't like to talk to them it was classed as a waste of time really – '_shut up and put up'_ was my motto.

I would normally gag them, it made for better entertainment, tonight I was particularly horny so this lucky bastard was about to get the best few minutes of his entire life.

I tied him down and he was virtually busting at the seams "do you like what you see?" I teased while stroking along his thighs; I like to taunt, his head nodded unrealistically fast.

I started to unloosed his belt then the zip on his trousers, his erection was almost poking me in the eye "oh yes, you sure are pleased to see me," I said while licking the tip of his cock.

His wedding ring stood out like a hundred dollar bill.

I gently stroked the arseholes cock, sucking and licking to get him well and truly worked up when his hips starting thrusting towards me I spanked him "down boy," I purred to him.

I stood on the recliner standing on either side of him, letting him take in the naked sight of me – he had to have his money's worth – I bent down setting myself at the base of his very impressive cock, I was half gasping with excitement.

As I sat down on him I could hear the gasping coming from around the gag, it was always an indication they wanted me to take it off, like hell was that happening I couldn't be doing with hearing them asking my name so they could chant it over and over, I done that once, it really was not a pleasant experience.

I always left a little restraint on the ropes so they could reach up to my hips, I loved the fucking feel of a man's hands on my hips while I rode him senseless, I loved watching their eyes fall into the back of their head – that's rights arsehole enjoy it while it lasts.

After I had finished I stood up, this particular man had been holding off and holding off trying to make the experience last longer, that was his own fucking fault I was finished now so he was half finished with.

I started to feel somewhat relaxed, but it was never fully what I needed I was never able to let myself fully go, that was proving to get harder and harder.

"So was that enjoyable for you?" I teased him, while rubbing my fingers across his jaw, he nodded profusely.

I jumped back on the recliner straddling his hips.

"So David Johnson, arsehole from Connecticut, wife beater, looser jack ass, complete knob, I believe you have a few hail Mary's to get off your chest?"

I always loved this part where they suddenly got freaked out wondering how I knew their name and where they were from – _thank you Alice_ – they always turned as white as me.

I removed his gag but he wasn't like the rest he didn't throw insanities to me; he just remained fixated on my face amazed I had sex with him in the first place…well that's what I always presumed.

"Have you said your prayers?" I smiled flashing my magnificent white teeth.

"I've died and gone to heaven already," he gasped out followed by a smile.

"Not quite," I chuckled "but you're about too."

I quickly placed the gag back on.

I bent over and my teeth sliced threw his skin, his face went bright red, his veins were sticking out with the straining, I made this one relatively pain free – it always depended on their crime at how painful I hurt them, I drained the bastard quickly, feeling slightly satisfied I then jumped off the now dead carcass and got dressed.

"Felix" I called, he came straight to the room "clear this please."

Felix nodded and quickly retrieved the man and went.

I could hear Alice finishing up next door and went into the corridor to meet her, Felix was in her room moments after, then Alice came walking out wiping her mouth.

"One more?" she asked

"Why not, I really am still feeling rather frisky." we laughed as we heard Rosalie; she always sounded like she was hanging from a chandelier I dreaded to think what she did for kicks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All characters are owned and created by Stephanie Meyer.

**BPOV**

We headed back into the dump and skewered the room "Ok," Alice began  
"you have Mr '_too much Botox'_ Michael Stephenson, 39, LA, finds it funny to torture people and being a judge gets away with it each and every time or…"

"He's mine" I stopped her before she even went any further, I was looking for a good screamer, this bastard deserved to feel every suck I took out of him and he was going to feel it, who the hell did he think he was? Whether they deserved to die are not was inconsequential, someone was going to die here tonight, it might as well be the ass holes over the half decent guys, right?

I walked slowly and seductively over to him, it happened to help that he was fucking gorgeous, nothing better than having sex with a pretty boy, I sat on his lap while he clenched my hips, dear god that felt fantastic, at this point I always let my mind clear of anything that they had done, this was to satisfy my own needs, once I had used them, then I tortured them.

"So," I whispered in his ear, while taking the lobe in my mouth and grazed it with my teeth "do you need any servicing tonight?" his whole body virtually buckled under me.

He placed his hands on the small of my back pulling me as close as humanly possible to him, nestling me over his erection, well it felt anything but small there, maybe this one would completely satisfy me for the night?

"Oh…god…..yes please," he stuttered, you had to love a guy who stuttered it made it more enjoyable to gag the bastard shut.

"Money," I said rubbing my thumb and finger together, I stood up from him and he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wallet "take it, take it all, it will be so worth it for an hour with you," an hour, a fucking hour, he was dreaming, five minutes max is the best he was getting.

I took his wallet and opened it taking $1500 and then handing his wallet back, "you can keep the rest." well Felix will take the rest himself later, it was his tip.

I took his hand and pulled him along to follow me. He walked behind me and placed his hands around my torso, _ah what the hell he paid for me_.

I walked us into my room looking again at the amazing recliner who had seen more action than a cinema.

I nodded for him to go and sprawl his sexy butt across it, damn I was going to ravish this man, his ass was like pure steel I ogled as he passed me.

I made him remove his clothes, because damn his body was as fuckable as my best fantasy – this man must have worked out ten times a day seven days a week, I half considered letting him whip me_, I think I needed a whipping to get my head back in the game._

I reluctantly tied him up with handcuffs (I liked to vary) because at this moment I really think I wanted his hands across my body, all over, everywhere, I was losing focus.

I went to gag him but looked at his perfect lips, they were crying out for me to suck on them, _'fuck it,'_ I told myself, I left the gag off and stripped down, I bent over the recliner and kissed him, kissed him hard and fast, god I loved a good kiss, it wasn't often when I actually got one, pretty boys got that privilege.

I stopped and stood on the recliner with my feet on either side of his splendid naked body, why could he not be a good boy and a vampire, you know it would be nice to have perfection just once?

"How much do you want me?" I teased.

"To much" he gasped out.

"What do you want to do to me?"

"Everything, absolutely everything."

Yes this man might actually get the hour he paid for; he was doing wonders for my sexual appetite.

"Tell me? Tell me what you want to do to me?" I found the need for him to talk dirty rather compulsory.

"Move further up," he said, I took two strides up the recliner smiling at his pretty face under me "now sit," hell yes, now this is what I am fucking talking about.

"I'll need my hands," he whispered breathlessly

I thought about that for a brief second as that is something I generally done.

The image of his hands moving across my body made me throw that thought out the window and I bent down and opened them, although I would most definitely put them back on before I sucked his blood dry.

His hands grazed over my calves and up the back of my thighs stopping at my butt, he squeezed tightly and I gasped, _I actually gasped_ it felt that amazing.

He pulled for me to sit down and without thinking about it I complied immediately, his tongue was like a work of art, caressing all the right places, his fingers took over after a while as my orgasm was building and he placed his tongue inside me "shit," I called, it was fucking fantastic.

After my orgasm calmed I stood back up "that was the most amazing feeling in the world," he smiled up at me "this could become addictive." _I doubt it dick wad_.

"What?" I asked

"Feeling your muscles tighten on my tongue, shit that was…..words cannot describe," I got off the recliner and grabbed his hands cuffing him back up, I bent over and licked the top of his dick, slowly letting him fill my mouth, his moans were driving me wild.

""Please, please can I fuck you," he called out, _ah what the hell, why not?_

I got back on the recliner and slowly moved myself down to his cock, teasing him slightly at my entrance, his face was amazing, but yet he still had to die, shame, but if he wasn't such an evil, manipulative prick I might have considered changing this one.

I slid down onto him and he grabbed my thighs, shit it never ceased to amaze me, especially with his hands, they were huge and as amazing as his cock.

His thrusts were hard and urgent and then rather quickly we both finished together, I was in anyone's standards as relaxed as hell.

_Well goodbye Mr Lover man, it's been memorable._

"Can we do it again please?" damn, damn, damn, he was amazing could I really say no, no of fucking of course I couldn't I wanted it again with him.

I nodded

"Can I be on top?" again not something I had ever allowed, but he wasn't going anywhere, Felix was outside and it's not like he can out run me.

"No handcuffs," I warned him, remembering he liked to torture people, although the thought of him torturing me was quite funny, it would probably feel like foreplay.

He lifted his body off the recliner and pulled me down on it, he started kissing my feet, up my leg across my knee and up my thigh, _Jesus Christ you are killing me here._

He moved onto the recliner and knelt between my thighs, he started kissing up my stomach and up to my breasts where he started licking and sucking on my nipple, his hands were gently rubbing my hips.

_TAKE ME, TAKE ME, TAKE ME…NOW!_

He started kissing along my neck and up to my ear while sucking on my ear lobe  
"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met." he called before kissing just below my ear.

"I could spend my entire days and nights here with you."

_Well, go figure his prayers were being answered since this was going to be his final day on earth_.

He pushed into me urgently his body shivered at the touch of my whole body against him, yes he had just noticed I was a block of ice.

He started kissing me again, those lips, damn if there were better out there, I was marrying him, I swear if there is possibly a better kisser he was my husband and damn if there was better looking he was being changed immediately, I cannot imagine there would be better man who could match this mans looks.

His hand slid between us and he started to rub me causing moans to erupt from my throat, it was those damn hands again.

My hips were going extraordinarily fast but I didn't quite care, it didn't take long before we both finished he lay down on my whole body, now hell if I was human he would of winded me, the bastard, thoughtless arrogant bastard.

I ushered for him to move and placed him flat on his back, placing his hands in the ropes this time, giving him know leverage to move them at all "why?" he said smiling up at me.

"Was that enjoyable for you?" I teased

"Beyond words, beyond any word I know." _good_.

"So Michael Stephenson" _my own personal sex god_ "toss pot from LA, hot shot judge who thinks torturing people for fun is something to be taken lightly."

"What?" he gasped.

"Yes you think you're big and clever hurting all those people and walking away ruining their lives and you just walk about as though it's the most natural thing in the world to do, I believe you have many, many hail Mary's you need to get off your chest."

"How that hell do you know about that? Who have you spoken to, let me up bitch"

Wham bam bi polar man.

"Say your Hail Mary's, you will regret it if you don't," I smiled sweetly to the god that is quite frankly an ass hole.

"Let me the fuck up now."

"I would love to but I am a bit hungry," I teased.

"Let me fucking up now."

"Or what?" I straddled his hips he couldn't move an inch.

"You bitch," he snarled.

"Would you like to hear a story?"

"No, just let me the fuck up you bitch," I laughed at his arrogance, did he honestly believe his insulting attitude would make me let him go?

"Well I am not going to do that, and that is why you need to hear the story," he eyes gazed into mine.

"Do you believe in vampires?"

"What the fuck are you on about? Get off me."

"Do you believe, answer me are you will be here for quite some time."

He momentarily paused before realising I was being honest.

"No I don't believe in vampires," he yelled.

"That's an awful shame, because they are real you know?"

"You're fucking crazy, the craziest bitch I have ever known," yeah I get told that quite a bit actually.

"Well Mr Jack Ass," I said while picking up the gag and shutting his vile mouth up "I am going to end your life now, it has been a pleasure physically, but really I cannot allow the likes of you to walk amongst innocent people, since you pleased me I will suck the blood from you quite quickly, I shouldn't though, I should make this painful for you, but well I am in a nice relaxed mood now," I smiled at him wickedly.

His eyes went wide with panic "I am a vampire you know," I smiled while bending down and sucking every last drop of him, he tasted as good as he looked, I felt completely full now.

I got up and dressed "Felix," I called.

He came in and smiled at me "another cleanup already?" he laughed.

"Yeah, there is a good tip in his wallet for you," I smiled, walking through the corridor into the private quarters for me, Alice and Rosalie, I sat staring about wondering what tremendous pleasure tomorrow would bring on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight.........bet thats something you didnt know!!!**

**BPOV**

A few hours later Rosalie came and joined me in our quarters, she was telling me about the ass hole she got to feast on, in more ways than one!

"God he was a moaner, I mean I thought I was loud, but he just took the biscuit"

"I doubt anyone could be louder than you Rose, I don't really want to know what you get up to, but I am presuming chandeliers play a huge part in your sex-capade"

"You've been watching too much porn Bella, where the fuck did you get sex-capade from, seriously?" she called while mocking me.

Alice saved the day as she came dancing in the room "well my Tom Day was definitely a virgin, least I gave him a pleasant send off, more than the murdering scum deserved, but hell, what can you do when your horny?"

"Well mine was a moaner Alice" Rosalie repeated

"Yeah I heard use through the three foot concrete wall Rose, it's a good job I don't sleep, that shit would of give me nightmares for a month" I bust out laughing, Alice was so unintentionally funny at times.

"What about you Bells?"

"The prettiest bastard I've come across Alice"

"Oh, so you came across him eh?" Rose said nudging me

"For god sake Rose, why do you presume I'm talking sex wise? Although I have to admit I have done things with that man that I haven't done in what feels like eternity, I swear to god, those hands"

"The hands again" Alice laughed out

"Alice I swear to god, his hands were as good as his dick, shame he had to die, he would have been useful to keep around, he was…wow….just…wow, until I told him I was a vamp, he just started throwing insanities at me" I shrugged my shoulders, well another one bites the dust – so to speak.

"Get called crazy bitch again?" Alice laughed

"More than once" I sighed.

There was a knock at the door, it was Paula, one of the another dancers at the club, well she thought she was, she moved like a frigging cat on steroids

"Come in" Alice shouted, Paula popped her head around the door smiling that one of us actually spoke to her.

"Hi" she always tried to be part of our click and apart from the fact we couldn't give a rats ass about anyone other than us three, it really was for her own safety she stayed away from us, we were not evil vampires, we had to feed off humans to live but we did have feelings, and although we did have sex – and I mean a lot – we only fed when we needed to, it had been two weeks, so tonight we had to feast on a few just to take the craving away.

Unless there were murderers who came in, we took an exception and just fed on them, they didn't deserve to live.

There were many paying patrons who walked away with only a few minor cuts and bruises, and we always ensure complete satisfaction, well as of yet we have had no complaints, I suppose if someone did, we would just eat them, we cannot have our reputation diminished.

"Well Peter is closing up and I am heading on home girls, I will see you the same time tomorrow"

"Yeah night Paula" we all called together, although Rose said it with complete attitude, Alice whacked her across the head, I bit my lip to stop from laughing

"Why do you always have to be a complete bitch Rose? She's actually a really nice girl; she's working her way through med school, try and show some respect"

"I knew she had to be doing some sort of college because damn that girl can't dance for shit"

"Well Peter must think she can, because he wouldn't have hired her"

"Shit Alice are you really so blind as to see Peter gets a free shag every night with her, seriously,

you're not the best physic in the world really are you?"

Another whack and another suppressed laugh.

"I'm going to go find Felix I only got one shag tonight, my legs don't feel wobbly yet, so you know, what's a girl got to do?" Rose said while running out the door.

"Bella, I'm sharing your room tonight, I swear when them two hook up it's like the Walton's verses the Adam's family, some freaking scary shit goes on"

"It's only 2am do you fancy going clubbing? We could go to Promise? It still stays open till six right?" I asked

"Yeah it does, ah come on then, we might as well have a good dance"

Alice dragged me into her room quickly to get both of us some clothes and ran into mine to get changed, she refused to be in her room for more than five seconds with the noise going on next door.

We headed down to Promise and it was packed inside, men were ogling us and touching us up.

"Move that damn…." I turned around to scream at him in the face, but damn he was another pretty boy and the throbbing that suddenly became apparent between my legs, lead me to let him grab my ass harder

"You were saying?" the beautiful bastard commented.

"Move than damn other hand to my other butt cheek" I teased.

He started laughing and leant in to kiss me; my impulse took over and kissed him forcefully back, my hands tugging at his back.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he whispered

"I've just came, sorry….I'm going for a dance with my friend" I smiled at him

"But stick around; I want a piece of you later" I purred out.

I was as tactless as they come, but what's a girl to do? If you want sex you want it, why the hell put yourself through the misery of waiting?

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor, we had rocking bodies there was no point denying it, so we always got a shit load of admirers while we danced, occasionally we would pretty much entwine our bodies, it drove the men wild and damn if that got me a better shag, hell I would entwine with Alice for hours.

It was four already, the time flew over and the beautiful bastard from earlier came over and wound his arms around me from behind, I decided to play dirty and grinded my butt off his now apparent hard on, I smiled happily feeling how large his dick was.

He leant to my neck and kissed it softly, I shivered at his touch, I was not that used to caressing while not having them tied up.

"Are you nearly ready?"

"Look" I said turning around in his arms.

"I will tell YOU when I am ready to fucking go, I am here with my friend, were having a dance and I won't be leaving for another few hours, so get your dick in check or find some fucker else to blow your load tonight" – I was a bitch, I knew it.

He leant in and kissed me again, what a shit he was, I mean seriously that worked wonders on me, my throbbing was actually starting to hurt, but Alice would kill me, so I removed my lips from his and parted his legs slightly with my own, I treat his leg like a pole to dance on, it didn't go unnoticed by the majority of the night club.

His hands pulled at my hair – he wants to stop that shit before I yank his and believe me, it would hurt a hell of a lot more than he was used to,

I turned around noticing Alice dancing with two men, she was in a sandwich and she winked at me, while her hands roamed all over their bodies, I laughed at her smile, she was loving it.

"Your friends having fun"

"What's your name?" I asked, as much as I loved calling him beautiful bastard to myself, I don't suppose he would appreciate me screaming it out later.

"Jason" ah okay I could shag a Jason, Jason was a good name.

"And yes, my friend is having an excellent time, but then again, there isn't many times that we don't" I laughed while winking at him, I felt his dick twitch – down boy.

Its was 5.45am "I'm ready" Alice winked at me "I'm taking them both back, double the pleasure" she laughed at me.

"I'm sticking with this one tonight, I just hope he knows how to use a loaded weapon, I am not in the mood for a big dicked, useless ass tonight"

"I think you will be walking away very happy tonight" she winked at me again.

We all walked together to ours, all three men looked in surprise "strippers" they all said in unison.

"Oh come on, we cannot waste our moves" Alice said shaking her hips "We might as well get paid for something we are excellent at"

"And that you are" one of the men said squeezing her ass and kissing her.

I pulled Jason through the door and dragged the poor man to his knees through my bedroom door.

I watched as his face took in his surroundings "no bed" he cried out.

"Do you really think we need one?"

That was my last words on the subject as he grabbed my ass and pulled my leg up to his thigh slamming me hard against the steel door, damn it felt good.

He started pulling at my top pulling it over my head, his eyes popped out realising I had no bra on, his lips moved to my breasts immediately.

His right hand played with one breast while his amazing mouth worked wonders on the other I all but screamed the club down.

He removed his hand and rode my skirt up over my waist going down on his knees, fuck his tongue was good, his hands were moving on my thighs pulling me closer and closer to him while he worked me up into a frenzy.

He traced his fingertips slowly down my upper thighs and shit that was my weak spot, it sent shivers through my entire body virtually knocking me to the floor, it didn't take long for me to cum.

He moved his way back up my body, kissing me forcefully; he grabbed my right leg and rammed it around his waist.

I help him take his jeans off, because at this rate I would be standing here an hour before I seen any action – this man did not want to piss me off that much.

He grabbed my butt pulling me up and I wrapped my left leg around his waist, then he pushed urgently into me, wanker I could have been a virgin for all this dick wad knew.

He kept ramming me and ramming me into the door, I heard a crunching sound and suddenly worried I was going to go through the thing, I unhooked myself from him, the man actually looked mortified.

"You're getting this free, shut up or get out" I called while walking over to the recliner, my words didn't faze him.

"Bend over it now" his voice was harsh and to a human I suppose fearful, but fuck it just turned me the hell on.

I pretended to contemplate the idea, and then I give him a mischievous smile and bent over he came up behind me grabbing my hips and pulling my butt back, positioning himself just right before he rammed into me.

I suddenly realised he would of expected his movements to at least have made me move somewhat, so I started to pretend to wobble a bit, this shit was hard work when you weren't feeding on them afterwards.

The idiot brought his hands round grabbing my breasts as though they were rubber.

"There attached" I moaned, of course it didn't hurt, but it was the god damn principle of the thing.

Dick wad didn't stop and I at that point didn't give a fuck as my orgasm began to ride high, he must of knew this because I have to say I was more than grateful he started ramming into me like a machine - shit he was good.

I felt him finish not long after me and he pulled me up from my bending position and turning me around and kissed me.

I don't know if this man was right in the head but I am not someone who wants loving after a shag, I want him the fuck out of my room,saying goodbye see you later mate.

"God you are amazing" he whispered, yeah I never quite get board of hearing that, reassurance is nice.

"So do you work here every night?" oh great, I didn't want to be stalked by another regular, the other poor klutz who tried to stalk me after I brought him back here kept turning up every night and expecting freebies and on top of that, arguing with men who came near me, the idiot thought we were in a relationship, needless to say I gave him the best shag of his life then unfortunately had to end his sorry ass life, I still half regretted that one, but hell foods food.

"We aren't allowed regulars" I lied; I really didn't want to have to end up killing him.

"But can I not least come watch you dance?"

"As a paying customer of course you can, but I cannot guarantee that I will be available for you, you do know when I am working it's a $1000 up front?"

He's pretty face turned white, that's right love, this is for the elite, no money no blow job.

"$1000" he gasped out.

"You think I would hand this body over for anything less, now and again, I decide to be generous and let someone like you have me for free, that's when I'm not working though" his hands moved down to my waist and pulled me closer.

"Well since I cannot afford another night with you, well not for a good few months anyway, I am going to have to save long and hard for another night with you, can we not at least have another fuck?"

Oh bless him, how could I refuse a man who has just told me he is going to have to save up to be with me, I would have to make sure Alice and Rosalie didn't get their hands on this one when they are hungry, he was a little trooper.

"Why the hell not" I whispered, he pushed on me and I purposely fell back into the recliner where he pounced on top of me, I suppressed a laugh as his face looked like an excited kid getting his own way.

His hands lingered all over my body and I really wanted this over quickly, this had been a hell of a day sexual wise, I was more than calm and really not in the mood for any more sex, I decided I would just give the lad a blow job, nobody ever complained about a one I had given them, I rolled us around on the recliner and scratched down his chest and stomach, his back arched off the sensation, I took him in my mouth and he all but growled.

Moving my mouth and hands at close to vampire speed, believe me he didn't even notice he was so wrapped up in his own pleasure, I wanted this over quickly, he moaned, shivered, moaned and then twitched I was about to bite him because he was taking a little too long, I grazed my teeth down his length and then he came, thank fuck for that.

"That was….."

"shhhh" I whispered, I couldn't be arsed with his talk either

"You need to go now, were not meant to have men over, if you get caught there will be trouble" that speech always seemed to work in the past.

He looked upset and if he even attempted to ask for my number I would have to kick his butt out the door.

He slowly walked over to his clothes and got dressed; a dog could have dressed its self quicker than this idiot.

"It's been fun Jason" I said walking over to him to try and cheer him the hell up, I hate an emotional guy.

"Really?" god he was sobering up – I decided to ignore the question.

"Now if you just try and be quiet" I said grabbing his hand and leading him outside, I out of kindness give him a freaking kiss goodbye and walked back in butt naked, Felix came round the corner taking my body in.

"Hell Bells, cover the fuck up will you" what? Is my body not as good as Rose's?

"You have never complained before Felix, what the hell's up with you?"

"Nothing" he moaned walking on through to his private quarters, I headed back to mine where I laid down and put my I pod on, what else can you do with eternity?


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs Meyer owns everything twilight - - please tell me you didnt know that so i at least felt it was worth putting the disclaimer on!!

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**BPOV**_

It's was hitting 7pm when Alice came running in "Bella, oh my god Bella you won't believe it, I cannot believe it, oh my god"

"You need to calm down Alice and tell me what the hell you're going on about?"

"I've had a vision" she smiled and stalled.

"Go on" I asked eagerly.

"They are coming, after all these years their actually coming"

"We have people literally begging to come every night Alice, what's so different about these Ass holes you're seeing?"

"You're not listening to me Bella, our future, yours, mine, Rose's there coming, our other halves"

This again, she has been going on about this for the last twenty years, it got boring after three.

"Well Alice, that is just…well….great" I lacked enthusiasm.

"Edward" she said giggling

"What? Who the hell is Edward?"

"He's your match Bella, you are going to love him, I mean love him so much it will hurt to be apart from him" no, what would hurt was being apart from my amazing job.

"Alice, not that I doubt your visions, but you know yourself it isn't set in stone are you sure you didn't fall and bang your head hard?"

"Bella" she said squeezing her little hands into fists "just fuck off" shit, Alice was mad, I'd offended her.

"Alice, I'm sorry" I half meant it.

"Well guess it's just a dance for me tonight then I am having a night on my own" Alice said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Alice" I half yelled "you love sex more than anyone, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm not cheating on Jasper"

"You know Alice; you're not technically going out with anyone"

"Jasper is my soul mate"

"Yeah well at least have fun until you meet him" I almost shouted out hysterically.

"NO" she whined "I've seen our future, I will feel like I am cheating on him" okay this has gone too damn far, giving up sex!!! The idea it's self freaked the life out of me, but to give up sex for someone you haven't met is just insane, Jesus I fancy half the celebrity world but I am not giving up sex in the hopes I will get with one in the future.

I rolled my eyes "do what the hell you want Alice, just give me a shout when were due to go on, I want to be alone" I whined.

It was apparent that was not going to happen when Rose walked through the door

"How was your night then?" she asked us both, I looked at Alice, I forgot about her threesome.

"Yeah what happened with them two lads last night?" I asked.

"Oh they were beyond amazing, I swear Bella my knees are still shaking" Alice called happily.

"See you didn't think about Jasper once there did you?" I smiled while mocking her.

Her little pixie hands balled up into fists again, it was an easy victory though, what can I say? She had it coming.

Rose looked between the two of us wondering what was going on.

"She had the vision again Rose"

"You're pissing me, the three brothers?"

"That's the one" I laughed out.

"Alice it's been twenty year, how accurate are you that it's going to be this decade?" Rose mocked her.

"They will be here shortly" Alice called happily.

"How long is shortly, two-three-five years?" Rose asked, then Alice stomped her foot off the floor.

"Just go to hell the both of you" she shouted and went storming out the room.

"That wasn't nice Rose, you should apologise"

"What and you were so much nicer?" iWell I thought so….yes./i

f"So why was Felix in a bad mood last night? He went off in one when he seen me naked" I asked.

"Oh that" Rose whispered

"Yes, that, what is that? Tell me about that?" I muttered.

"He told me he loved me last night and I told him he was just my fuck buddy, he didn't take it too well, I've had the builders in first thing to re-plaster the walls, who knew he was so foul tempered, I told him he should use his built up frustration in the bedroom with me, but that just wound him up even more, he is such a woman. seriously"

We heard Paula walk down the corridor "she is doing my head in, I swear Bella she keeps following me, I swear if Alice wouldn't kill me for it, I would have bit her neck months ago"

"Yeah she drives me insane when she tries to high five us, I've told her before that we don't do friends, we have the three of us and we don't give a fuck about anyone else, but she just laughed as though she thought I was joking" I shook my head.

"She just deludes herself really" Rose called while shaking her head, there was a quite knock and the door and Paula popped her head around.

"Hey Rose, Bella"

"Paula" Rose said harshly.

"Just to say good luck for tonight" Paula called happily

"You too, your show is amazing, how have you perfected the art of pretending you're like a cat on

steroids? I mean you have perfected it to such a T, I am so envious"

_Yeah I was regretting telling Rose that though_t.

"She's messing with you Paula" I said, quickly hitting Rose in vampire speed so Paula wouldn't notice.

"_There is no fucking need Rose_" I whispered so low only vampire hearing would pick up on it.

"Okay, well bye" Paula said, we heard her sobbing as she walked along the corridor.

"You know Rose I couldn't give a fuck about anyone other than us three, but that was even for you, fucking malicious, if I didn't love you so much I swear I would rip your arm off and stand whacking you with it for an hour" I was livid.

"Gee's Bella, grow a set of balls woman and just say what you think you told me yourself you thought she was like a cat on steroids, she had to know she is making a complete tit of herself up there"

"Whatever Rose, you just leave it and go and get dressed we will be starting shortly, don't forget it's red tonight, Alice is fixated with Wednesday razzle red" I called.

Rose stood up looking anything but guilty about her actions, she could be such a bitch to people I was just so happy she was my best friend; I don't think I could handle her wrath.

You know Alice was changing me because I decided to go and find Paula and apologise for Rose's behaviour, I followed her scent down to the end of the hall and Peter had her pinned against the wall, unfortunately for Paula, not in a good pinned way.

"What the fuck you doing to her?" I yelled – her face was scared silly.

"Just move along Bella, this has nothing to do with you" Peter growled at me – I nearly snapped his neck in half for talking to me like that, but I refrained myself.

"So you want me to go get Felix?" I threatened.

Peter never said a word, he just readjusted his suit and moved along "later" he warned Paula, she was physically shaking and looked petrified.

"What the hell was that about?"

"He said I put on weight" that arsehole, I mean yeah I could see she had put on precisely three pounds but hell, she must now way 110lbs. she was a walking insect.

Skeletors bride, Rose had taken to calling her.

"I'm being called" Paula said, oh hell she was in know way ready to dance, I mean a cat on steroids

is one thing, but an upset cat! Well you can just see the disasters before it even happened.

"Give me your outfit quickly"I called.

"What? Why?"

"You're in know state to go out there like this, come on hurry up I'll take over, I'll even give you the tips I get" she needed them for college what can I say, I once every twenty year grow a heart of gold for an hour.

She quickly did the switch and then I went on stage, it was stowed off, I am glad I had my mask on, they came for the _'the devil's trio' _and I didn't want them to think one of us was a solo act; it wasn't good for our reputation.

I didn't know what the hell I was meant to do, the song was shit, it had as much rhythm as broom, but I went out and swung those hips, stripped down, half the men were drooling as I started to take my …...well I would say bra, but it looked like a two dollar dish clothe, Alice would be frigging disgusted.

The men were going wild and throwing money at me left right and centre, in one minute I crammed in more than poor Paula made in three hours up here.

The song eventually ended with me up the pole and holding myself out from it, I watched as the men's eyes were popping out, fuck I needed a shag.

I ran off with Alice standing there shouting at me to get ready I ran into my room and got changed and ran back out.

"Damn we look hot" Alice praised – hell yes we did.

"Twenty Seconds" was called, then some two bit hooker came in, she charged $50 for a shag, I mean seriously how cheap, I wouldn't even talk to a man for $50, people need to raise their game, seriously.

We stepped out and called our lines, I was shocked when Alice didn't shout 'iouch/i' that was not her at all, was she accepting being the _'and_' girl?

Our routine went as smooth as silk and then we jumped off stage scowering the room.

"Are you feeding are just fucking?" Alice asked.

"Is there anyone who deserves there life ending tonight?"

"Not really" she gave me a half smile.

"Just a fuck it is then" I called.

"Neil Harrison over there, he is the sweetest boy ever, he isn't the most stunning of men, but his mates are trying to help the lads confidence out, go on make a play pretend you're interested….oh…. oh Bella seriously you have to do exactly that, his future changes, he deserves the change" oh hell, I have to play fucking 'suck it up and I want you to put it up' card.

I went over while half the men I passed were a lot more shaggable than this kid.

But if Alice's vision was correct, I had to hand it to the kid, he deserved it.

"Hello there gorgeous" I said, while bending down and rubbing my hands up his thighs and gently squeezing his cock, it went from hard to complete stone within three seconds flat.

"How much?" his friend asked, completely ruining the moment for Neil.

I looked at his face and he looked so tortured, what bothered me was why he would have that look on his face at his age.

"It's normally a thousand but for this little stunner, he is about to get the best free ride of his life"

His eyes popped open and mouth fell immediately afterwards. His dick wad friends coughed in the back ground hoping I would change my mind and pick one of them. I just rolled my eyes at them "its two thousand for any of you though" I laughed then took Neil's hand and pulled him into the back room.

"Thanks, you really didn't need to do that back there you know, I can handle being the ugly one, you didn't need to pretend for me, if it's okay with you I will just hang about here for a bit at least so I can pretend I got laid" he half laughed to himself.

Jesus he really didn't have any confidence.

"I wasn't joking" I said while stroking my hand over his cheek, poor bugger.

"Now" I said pulling his face to mine "show me what you know, I will teach you the rest" I laughed at his face as it turned pure white.

He was inexperienced it was perfectly clear, but I thought I would teach him a few things, I brought him over to the recliner and decided against tying or gagging him, that would scare the poor kid half to death.

I stripped for him, making him nearly finish there and then "you need to learn to control that" I said pointing to his dick, he nodded quickly.

I started undressing him, kissing his body as I passed; his body was a quaking bundle of nerves.

I laid him down on the recliner and rested myself on top of him, I grabbed his hands and placed them on my hips "woman love this shit" I taught him, he laughed at me slightly.

I gently caressed his chest, kissing along it as I scratched away, I grabbed his right hand and placed it on my clit, "now slowly caress your finger right here" he nodded and rubbed as though he was cleaning a coin "no" I said placing my hand on top of his and showing him how, he was a quick learner I'll give the kid that.

It didn't take long before I finished "shit" I moaned, "sorry, your better than you think" we both laughed, I decided sex was on the cards now.

I gently raised my body and brought my entrance to the tip of his cock.

"Now done panic, freeze are freak out, just enjoy it" I was a frigging good learner because this kid turned out to be some sort of sex fiend.

As soon as he got into it, he turned us round and he started moving his body in ways I thought only a vampire could, he kissed my body from head to toe, licking in all the right places and gently caressing his finger tips along all the places I taught him.

(_Well fucking done Bella that is your good deed for the next century done_)

He brought his lips to mine and I actually forgot where the hell I was, his touch sent shivers through my body, while his thrusts were mesmerising, his lips traced along my neck while nibbling as he went – that shit turned me the fuck on.

He moved down to my breasts and gently licked and sucked on my nipples my hands wound in his hair, tugging as lightly as was deemed responsible for a vampire.

Both our moans became louder and I told him I was nearly finished, he started thrusting faster and deeper.

He finished at the same time as me and we both stared into each other's eyes

"Was that okay?" he asked

"What do you think?" I smiled at him

"That was the best experience for my life" I leant up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Kid that was some kind of wonderful" he laughed

"Seriously?" He asked in shock

"Once you knew what you were doing, you were on top form, better than most men in their thirties"

"Seriously?" what? was this kid on fucking record or something?

"Seriously kid, I wouldn't lie to you, well if you paid me I would, but since it was a freebie, you're getting nothing but the truth" his face turned the perfect complexion of red.

Bella Swan, you are a fucking work of art, seriously.

"It's getting late, its maybe time you go and meet back up with your friends"

"Thank you" he said kissing me again "thank you so much, I will never forget you, this, us, all of this" he smiled at me while then getting up and getting dressed, yes I had heard that a million times to.

Alice came running in precisely twenty seconds later "Bella that was the sweetest thing you have ever done"

"Keep your mouth shut Alice, I don't want people to find out about this, it will fuck up my reputation, I mean seriously when am I ever classed as sweet, nice and fucking loving the kid?"

"It's there Bella, you just need it resurfacing"

"I don't want anything resurfacing, I love my life as it fucking well is Alice, we get paid a fortune, I get some of the best shags of my life and I get to feed on some pretty amazing blood, seriously leave it" I tried to sound abrupt but the little pixie couldn't take the fucking grin off her face

"Alice, I cannot stand you like this mind, damn your worse than Paula, you're like a rat on coke and trust me Alice, that is not a good look on you"

"Stop being such a miserable ass Bella and just admit you liked it, you liked having more than just a shag?"

"Seriously Alice, if that wasn't just a shag, then what the hell was it?"

"You had actual sex Bella, you enjoyed it, you acted human, it was not just some lame ass fantastic fuck that you normally give people"

"He was young and impressionable, I was hardly going to make him have his first time, tied up, gagged up and fucking just put up, it wouldn't be nice of me"

"Mmmm" she smiled at me.

"I swear Alice I will hit you so hard you will lose the fucking M from the English language from

your vocabulary" I was getting pissed.

"Okay Bella, but it would be pretty difficult to speak to Emmett, sorry I mean Eett"

"Alice who the fuck is Emmett?"

"It's Rose's other half"

"Alice, move your butt and tell me who my next conquest is please I cannot take this shit again"

"You will though" she jumped up playfully and smiling like she had Vaseline stuck on her teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns everything TWILIGHT - Please tell me one person didn't know that...just so it felt worth putting the disclaimer on!

**EPOV**

"Emmett will you please move your belongings before I throw them down the street."

"Jesus Edward calm the heck down man," he was getting on my last nerve

He had sat there watching us unload all the furniture into the house while he sat playing on his Nintendo DS, I didn't care about the moving of things, they weighed nothing, it was the fact that he was sitting there on his over sized ass watching everyone else.

I took a step forward, because believe me I was going to take a swipe at him.

"Boys," Esmee jumped in taking hold on my shoulders. "Calm down son, and Emmett," Esmee called turning round and clipping him playfully over the head, "move your gear love, Edward's right you should be doing this yourself, you have all night to play on that little contraption." Weren't mothers just the best?

Emmett moaned, huffed and all but roared at having to turn his game off. He picked his boxes up and took them up to his room; and then he came down smiling pleased with himself for doing what he should have in the first place.

Jasper was lounging on the sofa reading through the newspaper and ignoring our presence, well more so Emmett's because he knew as well as I did what would be coming shortly and we just wanted to ignore him, maybe I should just take a quick run now?

"_Don't you dare leave me alone with him!_" Jasper warned me with his thoughts, I suppressed a laugh for Emmett's sorry assed sake.

"So," Emmett began, me and Jasper looked at each other. "Who's ready to check out the city?" yep, certainly not me. "Oh come on," he called with our hesitancy to reply. "It's going be great, I'll only tie use to the back of my truck and tow you along."

"You don't have the ability to catch me." I mocked, he was hard but I was fast, poor Jasper, I just didn't know what he could do in this situation! _Send Emmett feelings of complete guilt maybe?_

"If I catch Jasper, then I have you beat." _Pathetic know it all!_

Jasper rolled his eyes in defeat and Emmett rubbed his hands together with a smug look on his face at the easy defeat we had given him.

"Come on then," he said while heading out the door, me and Jasper moaned all the way, but stood firmly together behind him, wanting the chance to run at the earliest opportunity.

As we walked along the street I got excited at the prospect of moving back to Forks, yes it was a miserable, rainy and a dull place, but we could go out all day, it was only sunny there ten days a year, we had free reign to walk about and as a vampire the feeling of freedom like that is second to none.

We were currently residing in New York for a year or two while Esmee completed a project, which meant _no school_, school felt like purgatory, so we had no objections to agreeing to Esmee's terms, as soon as _no school_ was mentioned we all but jumped at the chance of a few years off. Staying indoors for most the days was definitely the down side, but it was only a few years, let's face it what was two years when you had eternity on your side?

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO." I yelled when I saw Emmett come to a stop and witnessed what he seen in his mind.

"Oh come on Bro, the devils trio, it has to be a sign!" Yes a sign to run in the complete opposite direction at vampire speed.

"Jasper?" I called in the nicest voice I could muster.

"Bro seriously, do this for me?" Emmett was the biggest cheat when it came to making you feel guilty; the over sized goofy teddy bear always won hands down with everything like this.

"Come on Edward a few hours, what could it hurt?" Jasper asked, I shook my head; I was disgusted at him, at this, at everything that this represented.

I paid the ridiculous high fee to get in, annoyed more so, because I wouldn't be watching anything.

As I walked through the main doors the stench hit me it was bleach, cigarettes, alcohol and the most revolting of all human cum, Jesus Christ who the hell would jack off in a club please? That is just so perverted it didn't bear thinking about.

I walked over to the seats in the back of the room, well they were the only seats left in all honesty, but still I was happy it was at the back I could avoid any direct eye contact with the woman who were about to flaunt themselves all over the stage. Respect ladies, it doesn't take much!

Jasper and Emmett followed behind me, Emmett virtually bouncing on his heels "I cannot wait to see them," he said rubbing his hands together, they were going to get snapped off shortly.

Jasper feeling my tension sent me a jolt of calmness, "do that again Jasper and I will pull your hair out and make Emmett swallow it" neither looked impressed, but knowing how much I didn't want to be here, they refrained from moaning back at me.

The barmaid came over to take our orders and her thoughts were embarrassing me. Do woman never get the hint? I don't look in their direction to lead them on, I don't give them a wink or a hint of being interested, but still, when they picture me physically naked with them, it turns my stomach, and I could feel the three lions blood churning in my stomach clawing to get back up my throat.

"_Oh my have you ever seen anything as beautiful in your life girl, what I could do to him._" I cringed at her inner monologue, but kept my eyes firmly on Emmett.

"We'll take three beers please." Emmett requested, while smiling at the barmaid, she just rolled her eyes and gazed at me again. I felt like the pope at that moment in time, while chanting, '_good boys don't do!'_ over and over in my head.

After a few minutes I could hear the barmaid come back so I excused myself to pretend to go to the toilet, I could not take her again so shortly after the last experience.

I stood there for five minutes bored, counting the tiles and cracks before heading back out, Emmett was shaking his hips at some woman who couldn't dance for shit, even I could do better than that, shit a rabbit had more rhythm, ah who was I trying to kid _a block of stone had more rhythm_.

I went and sat back down while preparing for the three female dancers to come onstage so I could get the hell out of here, then I heard it "Twist and go, ouch." my head shot up for some unknown reason then the smell hit us.

"Well we should have known." Jasper supposed – _the smell was so evident that the devils trio could only be vampires_ - how the hell had they been so undetected as vampires doing moves like that?

As the song was coming to an end, and I am telling you, that the three Lions blood was passed clawing its way back up, it was building ladders to climb for safety, how could three woman do that shit and think it was ok? I had to look away, cringing with embarrassment.

"Humph vamp strippers," Emmett whispered, "how cool is this? Seriously, I want me some of that tonight." yes I was more than sure he did!

I looked up and couldn't take my eyes from the brunette she just so happened to be the most stunning creature I had ever laid my eyes upon, she had to have felt me burn a hole into her.

"I think I am in love with the black haired one," Jasper suddenly blurted out, causing me and Emmett too quickly turned and glared at him. I glanced around the room listening to people's thoughts due to us turning to Jasper in vampire speed. Shit this was not Jasper talking at all, he never said anything like that.

"Well blondy over there is definitely my kind of woman." yeah I would never of guessed!

"Brunette your type Edward?" Emmett laughed, I was not about to tell him she was more my type than he would ever believe.

They then walked off stage, my stomach suddenly churning with dread, shit, I really needed to see that woman again, at whatever the cost.

**BPOV**

"They are coming tonight." Alice started yelling….._and yelling some more._

"Those three wise men better come baring gifts." Rose joked, Alice turned and give her a death glare, fuck it scared the shit out of me, _keep your mouth shut Rose._

"This definitely deserves and '_ouch_' tonight." Alice suddenly joked, then her little face turned serious. "What do you mean, bearing gifts?"

"Well for a start, good hard rough sex." Rose replied.

"My Jasper isn't like that." Alice snapped, this was getting beyond a joke, I was half tempted to go kill the smuck that was causing Alice to act like this.

We heard Paula walking along the hall way and Rose tensed up "I am going to kill her if she steps foot in this room, I have just managed to lose her after an hour of listening to her prattle on about bra's like I give a flying fuck about bra's." I bit my lips together to stop from laughing, sure enough there was a knock at my door.

"Hey girls just another good luck for yea's." Ah she was only trying to be nice...

_Fuck Swan you are turning all pansy like lately, this shit is doing me know fucking good at all_.

"Yeah you too, see you later," I called out. I needed the aggressive, mean bitch Bella back, it was the only way I could function, pansy Bella would end up making me fall in love, have nice boring sex and being nice to fucking people, that shit was not going to happen.

Alice snapped, "that was just plain rude!"

"She is driving me crazy Alice."

Alice shook her head ignoring me while Rose sat there with a smile that could sink a ship, I could tell she was saying '_welcome back_ _Bella'_.

After a few hours of messing around, Alice and Rose went to get ready and we all met at the back of the curtains preparing to go on.

"They are at the back, table 12," Alice warned us, so after stepping out and saying our lines, I looked over to where Alice had said they would be and I missed my step, because shit, there sat one of the most shaggable men I had ever laid eyes upon, in my very, very long life. His hair looked like he had been fucked from one end of the country to the other, and oh, how I would like to take him back each way again.

I caught up to the Alice and Rose and accidentally shot my head in his direction again causing me to completely make a wrong move.

"Sort your fucking self out," Rose hissed at me – right ok focus Bella, the hair the hands; that face, shit that face was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life.

Alice had a smug smile all over her rotten little face, she knew this was going to happen and didn't think to warn me. Ok scratch that, she didn't WANT to warn me.

I made a conscious effort to keep my face to the front at all times trying to completely ignore that master piece to the side of me, master piece was a slight understatement, could god be more accurate? Because he sure the hell looked like one!

We were about to do the move that I suddenly realised would not be appropriate for him to see, I knew what Alice meant now, why didn't I listen? If that little god over there did end up with me I didn't want him imagining this, shit, fuck, damn, but I had to do it and I hated it more than ever, seriously hated it, it was so going out the routine from now on.

I got a waft of something familiar why hadn't I noticed it before? He was so pale and beautiful, we walked back stage and I grabbed Alice, "their vampires!" I snapped.

"Of course they are, hadn't I told you that before?"

"No Alice, you seemed to have missed that most relevant part out of the story."

"Oops, my bad!" she laughed out. Oops? fucking oops? I should have wiped that smug look off her face, but she was too damn happy it was infectious.

"That huge one so has to be mine?" Rose asked.

"Oh that's Emmett and yes he is yours Rose, mine is the beautiful blond one," she chimed, excellent, god was mine, god was mine, fuck yes god was meant to be mine.

"He's perfect." Rose whispered.

"What the fuck was that?" I yelled and to be honest it deserved a yell, Rose calling anything other than herself perfect was un-heard of, it was not natural and it was damn right scary, seeing Felix hanging from a chandelier with Rose would be less daunting than this experience.

"What?" Rose asked with such innocence I was actually taken aback.

Alice was jumping up and down clapping her hands, _damn pixie_.

She went through the door quickly, heading I assumed to her Jasper.

"So?" I asked Rose.

"Like hell am I letting him go to waste." Rose turned on her heels and went out the doors I ran quickly behind her - bitches could get the fuck out of god's face that is for sure - that god is mine!

As I walked out, I noticed Alice had pulled up a chair next to Jasper and Rose was just sitting on Emmett's lap, _yea this wasn't uncomfortable at all_.

"Hey there." $1000 nearly fell off my tongue for a split second.

"Yeah hi," God called, yeah hi? What the fuck was yeah hi? He started fidgeting with his bottle tearing the paper off due to nerves, I had seen it many times before. _Yes god I am standing right here, move those eyes up please_.

"So how come you are all in New York?" I asked

"Temporarily relocated." Emmett replied. At least some fucker talked around here, as it was more than evident God was not interested in me, God could go right too hell…. _God was going to get his butt whipped if he didn't drag me to my room right now_.

"Well if you will excuse me." I called, shocking myself. Where the hell was my politeness coming from? And why the hell wasn't he stopping me?

I looked around the room but there was no other god in here and a vampire god at that. How could life throw these perfect little perks at me, too then just wipe them clean out my hands – _ha life likes to joke_, and always at my expense.

"Hey there baby." some scum bag called, he was cute enough really, shaggable even, he was no god but still he would take my craving away, I would just have to bag his head and imagine my little god over there, it seemed that was as close as I was going to get to him.

"How's $500 big ones sound to you?" was he fucking joking?

"As appealing as $5, my rate is $1000 take it or leave it."

"I don't have that."

"What a damn shame." I called while walking away.

Elite was hard to come by!

One man ushered me over with his finger that always annoyed me. "Hello there sexy thing." He was from the south, this one would have to be gagged up, I couldn't deal with that accent at all.

"Hey $1000." I announced, while rubbing his thighs, it actually made me feel slightly sick.

"The best $1000 I will ever spend." Yeah damn right mate because I won't be picturing you lying there.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him while walking towards to the doors to our quarters, I didn't look around the room I kept my eyes focused on the door the second I looked at god the second my job was over.

Alice called me over, but I refused to turn round, because let's face it, why would I put myself through that?

I grabbed Jack asses hand and pulled him to my room slamming the door closed, he went to touch me. _No jack ass you are not getting that privilege._

"The recliner." I snapped at him. While he lay down I tied him up, I didn't even want him touching my hips, fuck me, what had the beautiful bastard done to me?

I gagged him, which made his eyes go wild with excitement. _So you like it rough do you?_ I can do rough and ready, you won't be able to walk for a week.

I undressed him slowly because I loved torturing men at times and shit his dick was standing as tall as the Eiffel tower. Ah there is someone who likes me up there.

There was a knock at the door which pissed me off no end. "Bella its Alice." No shit Sherlock, I may not be psychic, but even I could have foretold this one.

"Excuse me, I will be back in a moment." I said while shaking my head….this being pleasant was really annoying me. I headed to the door and as I opened it, Alice stood there with her hands on her hips, looking more scary than….well she just looked fucking scary!

"What the fuck you playing at?"

"What are you going on about Alice?" _I was quite a convincing liar….I think!_

"Leaving Edward alone out there."

"Alice he showed me no sign of interest, I am hardly going to throw myself at the man, not when there is plenty of men willing to throw themselves at me." It made perfect sense to me.

"He's shy." Oh well there you have it.

"Alice, I have had shy men do things to me that a cocky little shit wouldn't dream of."

"Its not the fucking same Bella and you are well aware of that. Those shy boys you are talking about come here to get laid, Edward came here because he was forced into it. Edward is not some scum bad that wonders in off the street."

"He made no attempt to stop me going Alice, I am unaware of what you want me to do. Look I have a man with an Eiffel tower in there that is begging me to do some sightseeing from it, now if you don't mind?"

"Well yes I do mind actually."

I ignored her and continued as though she had never spoken. "Oh and by the way, can you give me some details on him? This shit is hard work without you."

She stood motionless for a moment.

"Peter Robinson, 27, from the state you hate most." yeah I picked up on that already, "he is a lawyer, a good guy actually so don't hurt him, but Bells please don't do this, you know you don't want to." she knows me so much better than I do myself.

"Alice don't guilt me, I'm not going to change my ways, because one beautiful bastard happens to show up, I need sex like I need blood and I cannot stop that because I find some lad the sexiest god damn creature in existence."

"You're going to regret it."

"Already do Alice, I already do."

"So stop."

"Alice, tell me why that I should not get off tonight with someone who is clearly going to satisfy my needs? Especially when god out there has shown no interest."

"Please call him Edward."

"When god out there is not going to lay a finger on me. Do you know how humiliating it is to have him show no interest at all?"

"I think it's more strippers than it is you personally Bella. "

"Well then, please tell me how the fuck he is going to differentiate that? Seems as I am a fucking stripper Alice," damn this bitch was an idiot at times.

"Come sit the hell down now before I scream at the top of my lungs and make you come shopping with me all day tomorrow."

" Wait Alice, fuck, I'll come, I'll sit," she didn't need to threaten me twice with shopping I was putty in her hands with that threat.

There was a seat next to Edward what I came out, poor Peter could wait ten minutes surely.

"Hi sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier, I am Bella Swan."

"Edward Cullen." AKA GOD

"How long you in NYC for?"

"Two years max, my mother has a project she is doing."

"Mother?"

"Oh," he laughed. "Well she is a bit older than us and she has taken us under her wing, she loves us to call her mom, and we tend to love calling her it in all honesty, she feels like our mother."

The love his eyes showed when he said that caused chills to run threw my entire body.

"So there is four of you?"

"Carlisle as well, he's married to Esmee."

"Five, that's an awfully large coven for our kind."

"True, but we are one big happy family, well…." He said staring at Emmett, "the majority of the time, when brothers learn to stop acting like idiots."

I heard a kick under the table and watched Edward tense, I figured Emmett kicked him.

"We could head on through the back to our quarters." Alice suggested, Edward was suddenly on edge.

"It's late, I'm going to head home guys, it's been a pleasure to meet you Bella."

"Yeah likewise." Jackass.

I huffed and turned to go back to my room, I actually felt my eyes sting, I think they wanted to cry, fuck, I need tough Bella's return.

I went storming back into my room and Peter was still lying there, his hard on was still looking incredibly impressive and I locked the door. No fucker was interrupting me anymore tonight.

I walked over to Peter and licked the tip of his cock. I heard him moan under my touch, _yes I still had it._ The problem is, dick wads like beautiful bastard just screw with your mind, taking my head out the game, this was my life, this was my game, this was fun.

I jumped on the recliner standing on either side of him letting him take in the sight of my nakedness like I do every client, they paid for the view they could have a look, I bent down onto my knees I nestled myself over this dick, he was twitching like a good boy.

I lowered my upper body and my whole body jolted with excitement – ah now see this is what I needed, this is what I loved, this was me. I moved at a rate that had even me feel like I needed to pant, I clawed my nails gently over his chest while his body was thrusting up into me, it felt amazing.

I kept pushing down onto him a little too much and I knew he would feel a bit pain in the morning, but hell men done it all the time. I met his thrusts each time working us both into a frenzy I took my right arm and reached under us both to cup his balls in my hands and that was it, one squeeze and he came. Well damn…..he pumped a few more time making me join him, shit that felt good, I needed that release more than I realised.

I got up off the recliner and untied him handing him his clothes "I thought I paid for an hour?" he moaned.

"You pay to cum, you cum, you get ready and then you go, so get ready and go." His face looked annoyed.

"This was not part of the deal."

"There was no deal, no contract, no agreement, just money up front and the promise of sex and ejaculation, did you are did you not finish?"

"Yes."

"So get the fuck out." I was so not into being nice tonight.

He quickly got ready and went, slapping my ass as he did, that shit turned me on, shit I was turned on a fucking gain, damn it felt bad enough with one, but now I needed another.

I walked out the door and there standing looking all nervous and playing with his long, long amazing white fingers was Edward, those hands made my best fantasy die down to the bottom of the pile.

"Yes Edward?" Shit, he was never going to respect me now! Game over Bella, way to go trying to act fucking bad ass!

**EPOV**

I was nauseated I hadn't stopped her and now she was going to her job sorting some slimy man out back in her room, I had to stop her but how? How the hell could I stop her doing her job? Shit Cullen, your standards are slipping when you want to talk to a prostitute, why couldn't she just be a stripper? No Cullen, you had to find the most sexiest woman alive to be a prostitute, well there you go frigging marvellous!

I followed the others into the back of the club and walked along the hall way following Bella's scent, ah it was the sweetest smell in the world – shit

Then I heard her, the Lion's blood started building that ladder quicker and quicker.

I placed my head on the wall contemplating what to do, "just go home," I whispered to myself. I stood there a good three minutes before I made up my mind to go and then the man came walking out, I started playing with my fingers, because I knew Bella was coming out and I felt like an utter ass standing here.

"Yes Edward?" Bella's beautiful voice called, you really need a stake through the heart and a burning pit of fire to come jump up and kick your ass, you have to move NOW.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight world, if you didnt know that, they please, what the hell are you doing here? :)

**BPOV**

Okay, after standing there for a whole three seconds he left, was there a fucking point in his standing there?

Feeling sorry for myself I considered my options, shagging another random? Going in our room to be with Rose, Alice and their new found entertainment? or sit in my room sprawled across my recliner with my IPOD on and recalling some of the best nights I had ever had in this god forsaken life.

Three days ago my life seemed perfect, now I felt alone, why did these jack asses have to move here of all places? And why the hell did they have to walk through our doors? Damn them! What arseholes they are, screwing up my life like this.

Uncharacteristically I didn't fancy screwing some other mans head off tonight and I wanted Alice to punch me hard in the face for even having this thought, because a few nights ago there would have been no question as to what I would be doing next. Sex, sex and more sex, now its sex, music, recliner, music. _Yeah Swan you're the fucking bomb!_

"Fuck this," I yelled while heading along the corridor banging into Peter.

"What the fuck you doing out here on your own? Get back in there and let the people pay for what they want." That cock sucking arsehole was about to get my fist in his face and he wouldn't walk away from it either.

"Bella?" Felix called, he knew my temper better than most and I was confident he knew what I was thinking.

"Felix?" I turned and smile

"_Calm down,_" he said so only I could hear, I just shot him the most evil eyes I could muster up and turned back to Peter.

"I'm having a night off," I warned him, "one patron tonight is more than enough."

"You what?" The stupid suicidal idiot roared, causing Felix to be instantly at my side stopping me from ending Peter's life.

"She's not well Peter, I suggest you leave it." Peter was shit scared of Felix and his face showed it every time he was within two feet of him, Peter nodded his head and disappeared causing me to laugh.

"Why provoke him Bella? And where's Rose I need to talk to her?"

"She's occupied," _by her future husband_, but he didn't need to know that.

"Will she be long?" Did he really want me to answer that?

"You tell me, you know that side of her better than anyone." I said and walked away.

"Fuck Bella what the hell is the matter with you tonight? Go get yourself some ass to calm you down." And he was fucking right, I was a miserable bitch when I didn't get sex a few times a night why was I putting myself through this shit when I didn't need to?

I barged through the doors taking in the people around me each and every man taking in my body with their mouths half open – now this Swan, this is what you love.

"Bella," I heard from behind me then that certain someone touched my shoulder I turned and noticed it was Jason, fuck he better not be stalking me.

"Jason." I smiled at him, he was a hell of a shag after all.

"Are you available tonight?"

"Not tonight." Another voice called from behind me, oh well just fucking great who is this boso? Probably that fucking kid who got a freebie knowing my luck!

"Bella," he called I turned and seen God standing there smiling at me looking all territorial like.

"Can we maybe join our friends?"

Can we? Fucking can we? Yes _we fucking well can my man_.

"Follow me." I said gesturing my hand towards the doors, I took his hand in mine and took him into our lounge

"EDDY," Emmett shouted, "you decided to grow a pair of balls and join us tonight."

"Yeah hilarious Emmett." Edward said, looking slightly nervous, I had to help him out, I mean _come on_.

"His balls seemed mighty fine to me." I teased; Edward turned and smiled at me.

"So we were just talking about feeding habits," Rose said. "Do you know they class themselves as vegetarians?" Okay I was pretty sure had I been human (who was aware of vampires) I would have pissed myself laughing.

"How the fuck can you be a vegetarian, blood is blood." I commented.

"They feed on animals."

"OMG you are joking me?" The way the three of them looked at me, apparently not. "Oh, well, good luck with that, I suppose." You tell me what the fuck I should of said to that? Because that was as good as my response was going to get.

"It's all about will power." Emmett remarked.

"Willpower?" I spat out, "You want to know about willpower? Willpower is not crushing a man's skull in when you are taking him on the recliner, willpower is being pushed up against the door and not caving his back in, willpower is not feeding on some good kid when you are starving. That is willpower, eating fucking monkeys blood is most definitely not. That is just preposterous."

I noticed Jasper chuckling in the back ground, I quite liked him, he was on the same wave length as I was.

"I think he phrased it wrong," Edward said.

"We don't want to end people's lives; we don't want to be a monster."

"Oh so I'm a fucking monster for feeding on what has been dealt to me?"

"No, I didn't mean it like….well yes I suppose I did, yeah ok, well that is what you have chosen to feed upon, while we have just chosen an alternative path."

"You do realised animals are cute, fury and just wanted to be stroked?" How cruel were these people.

"Their lives are not on equal standards to humans."

"Damn right there not, animals are the greater species compared to some of the jack asses we get through here, I mean please a cute little rabbit."

"We don't fucking eat rabbits," Emmett called followed by a roar of laughter.

"What do you eat then?" I asked while taking a seat on the sofa, pulling God along with me.

"Lions, bears and the odd elk."

"You are fucking kidding me? Gees a day at the zoo really has a different meaning to you guys doesn't it?"

Rose started laughing hard at the one. _No one else did!_

"Well tell me what you think when you see a man's life ending because of your hands?" Edward asked.

"They tend to me murders, rapists, and anything else evil you can imagine, so I tend to think '_thank fuck they are out this world'_."

"I used to think that," Edward whispered, "then I just realised I was as bad as they were."

"Ok so what you're telling me is that feeding upon a defenceless elk is rewarding and takes the craving away like human blood does?"

"Not at all."

"Then I am not getting your logic here boys, why put yourself through the pain of needing to feed more frequently?"

I will declare something as certain, these cannot be our future husbands, because if they for one second think I am putting my perfect white teeth into a lion or a bear then they need their fucking brains frying – fuck this for a lark.

I would rather have the Volturi burn me to shreds than consider tasting that crap.

Hmm that brought back a delightful memory…maybe I should go to Italy for a holiday?

"You can damn well get that idea out your head before you even go there." Alice snapped. For fuck sake private ideas are just nonexistent around a psychic best friend, I highly recommend avoiding them at all costs!

I sat realising I hadn't let go of Edward's hand – ha Alice would be proud calling him Edward - my little God here didn't seem to mind, although I don't think he could pry my hand away if he so wanted, hands were a fetish to me and just sitting here imagining what he could do with them, well that fantasy could get me through the next decade.

"How long have use all been in New York?" Edward asked.

"Three years now. We have done the same routine for about thirty years, it helps with our feeding habits too. Having this set up means its easier and tends to go undetected with people disappearing. Who would suspect little old Alice killing someone? The police would suspect the wooden door before her."

Edward's face scrunched up – I wonder what the hell was going through his mind.

**EPOV**

"_Take me now, take me now, take me now."_ Jasper was thinking, for the love of god that really wasn't something that I needed going through my delicate brain right now.

I sat watching mine and Bella's hands entwined and they felt warm, soft and too fine to let go of.

I was half way home when a thought came to me, I have been on this earth for nearly a hundred years and never been attracted to anyone, nobody in the slightest and then I see this, well prostitute, putting it mildly, who got my attention within a second of being on stage, so my choices were to walk away (logical solution) or think _what the hell are you doing?_ At least go and see what she is like, I am more than sure if she was right for me, prostitution would not be a required element to her work, I am more than willing to fill any arse holes shoes.

The thought of her being with more men than anyone can grasp was just a little pit fall…well ok a huge one actually, but I was going to have to learn to live with that. We probably wouldn't even get a long that well, it's just as a vampire, finding a mate is rare and when you feel that connection, it's like a bond that is indescribable, so I had to for my own sake at least give it a go.

Hence me sitting here, holding her hand, not quite willingly giving it back, luckily for me Bella didn't seem to mind either, although I hope she wasn't expecting me to sleep with her, I am not quite ready for that amount of pressure just yet.

"_That's my boy Edward_," Emmett thought while glancing at mine and Bella's hands entwined.

I rolled my eyes at his infantile behaviour.

"_You do realise they are only strippers Edward? Who gives a rats ass how they get their kicks, as long as this little blonde beauty only wants her kicks with me from now on, then I couldn't care less what she done before tonight. Think about that while staring at your hands._"

He knew me so well as to what was going on in my mind; Jasper looked between us knowing Emmett was telling me something.

"_I presume you are discussing these ladies_?" Jasper thought. Jasper was born in a time like myself where you were taught to respect woman, although I don't believe I was taught to act chivalrous to the local brothel woman, I was going to have to wrack my memory to think about that one!

I nodded my head slightly in hopes the woman hadn't noticed.

"_Well I have one thing to add, this woman right here is what I have been searching for, I don't require details of her past, I don't care about what she has done, if she will have me I am hers. Edward when you know, you know, and I know this perfection sitting next to me is what I want_." Where is the Jasper I know, love and live with?

"Who's up for partying at the local night club?" Alice asked.

"Hell yeah." Emmett roared, _hell no_ was what I was thinking.

"Yey" she called jumping up and clapping her hands, what was she, freaking five are something?

"Let's go get changed girls, we can hardly dance in a night club in these little numbers." little being the accurate word in that sentence.

**BPOV**

Watching Emmett dance was the funniest fucking sight in the world, his hips had as much rhythm as Paula's, yet I couldn't seem to stop staring at him, his energy was amazing, his personality was hilarious, he was more than perfect for Rose, I envied her, Edward just stood there like a pole waiting to be worked on, I just needed to work out how to get the pole to let me fucking work on him.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked my very own God.

"I'm not much of a dancer." _And I'm not much of a woman who gives a flying fuck._

"Edward would you rather I left you be while I go dance with someone else? It seems like you're just standing with me to be polite, there is no need to be polite to me, I'm a grown woman, I don't take rejection well, I will tell you that for nothing, but I won't take it personally with you. You seem to be one of those old fashioned men who just needs updating when he's ready." Well what the fuck I might as well just give it to him straight.

"Edward I like sex, I am sorry to be so blunt when I know you are uncomfortable with the subject, but its true, it's as important to me as blood, so I am putting it to you straight, if you're really not as interested as your showing, then let me know I will move right along, whether I am willing to or not."

"You don't like me much do you?" The idiot asked.

"For fuck sake I have never spent so much time with a man outside the bedroom, it's quite a daunting experience, so if you don't think I like you then hell, I best just move right along." dumb fuck.

I started to laugh when I noticed the shock look on his face, I continued with, "yes, I like you" _Bella Swan you are officially and I mean officially turning into the biggest pansy the vampire world has ever known._ I despised everything I was becoming, I was the one who had men falling at my feet, and not me telling a fucking man I liked him. I was the one who made them work for it, not me working to just get him to look in my direction. Never mind working on anything else!

A smile rose on that damn fine face of his, his lips pouted out slightly and I had to force myself to remain standing in the position I was in, because hell the way they looked at me was as if they were saying '_suck me now, suck me dry, just fucking suck me some way'._

Yes my little friends I really want too, just get your owner to fucking make a move!

"You intrigue me." I fucking what? I looked at Edward startled at his declaration.

"You're not like most the woman I have ever met." What a stripper? I can highly believe that.

"I think I feel a bit intimidated." BINGO, high five, victory dance and come to mama.

"Now that is something I can work with." I grinned up to him. _You my son are going to be screaming the club down as soon as I throw you on the recliner_.

Grabbing Edward's hand was always an experience, well you know, I had only experienced it tonight, but still it felt like a life time's worth and pulled him onto the dance floor and fortunately he was being modest when he said he couldn't dance, he really had some moves and I was dying to know how effective they were in the bedroom. I sighed at the picture in my head.

I grabbed his hands and yanked them onto my hips, he was staring into my eyes _yes god welcome home_…I placed mine around his neck and moved him into a rhythm I was accustomed to, his hands roamed my body and I thought I was actually going to pass out, _well there you go Swan there is always a first for everything._

"You're a good dancer." I complimented.

"It was a custom in my era; dances were a common thing."

"Yeah I remember, quite a horrible period for woman that was, the dresses woman had to wear were as comfortable as sitting on a pole and believe me, I have." I think I might have given away a little too much information for my liking, but fortunately Edward just laughed.

"You seem to have some extraordinary experience in regards to going with people."

Damn he really did live in the old times, you could tell he was uncomfortable saying '_going with'_ never mind, shag, fuck or anything else that might take my fancy, this shit was going to have to be kicked out of him.

"Like I said, I have a high sex drive, I turn into an irritable bitch when I don't get it," hoping that would spur him on to just pick me up and bang me hard against some wall, but judging by his eyes, the only banging I would get tonight is from Alice for not making a move on him.

A few hours passed by and Alice was ready to go, because she was going to get fucking laid tonight, that little pixie knew everything. For once in my life I envied the bitch!

Rose looked fairly confident she was too, and I swear to god they were looking at me as though I was some sorry ass pity case – I am anything but sorry assed - and I was going to have to tell Veggie boy here that he put up or get out, because I needed it, I needed it fast, hard and with anyone who had a suitable dick to get me off, preferably Edward would be my every night boy, but his prudish behaviour has me doubting that.

"So Edward, are you coming back or heading home?"

"I think I should get home, I need to let Esmee know where the others are." Well just fuck you two by two!

"Ok, well it was nice to have met you, you never know I might see you around some time?" What I really wanted to say was '_don't step foot in my fucking club again, if you're sorry assed brain won't let you do what you know it wants to_'.

"Well I would like to see you again?" Yeah would you now!

"Well you know what to do, come to the club and it's a $1000 up front." Bitch Bella was coming out and I couldn't give a flying fuck.

"I mean outside of work."

"I don't do outside of work Edward, especially not with people who live in the past, so when you are ready and I mean really ready," I said looking down at his dick, just so he knew what I meant, "then feel welcome to pass the club and call in, until then, keep out of my way." Yes, I loved my bitching karma.

Edward nodded and for fuck sake why didn't he just grab me and try and kiss me or something along the lines of _'yes I want your body but not tonight_,' you know give me something to work with here!

"If that's what you want?" I couldn't take this vamps shit no more, I just yanked his hand from mine and walked over to Alice.

""After you're finished with tweedle Dee and twiddle dumb, we need to talk."

I virtually ran home and damn I was horny, as I walked in the club the staff were clearing up, the smell of bleach made my nose feel like it was bleeding and so I headed to my room bumping into Felix on passing, I had fifty thoughts on how to get him back into my room, but decided against it, it was a hard battle in my head, it seriously was, because Edward had worked me into such a frenzy. I felt like I was going to combust, useless man! This is why you never get involved with any, my life had been perfect and fuck this it is going back to perfect, I will be shagging three men a night and I will not give a toss about anything!

Well the second I stopped thinking about Edward I would!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer own the Twilight world!**

**I would just like to thank everyone who has added me to their favourites, but it would be nice if you could also leave a little comment, i have had over 50 people add me and not one has commented, im only up to 7 reviews...i hate asking and i won't do it again, but seriously 7 reviews when there is quite a few of you reading it!**

**EPOV**

Ok manners costs nothing and this fowl mouthed beauty had the manners of a lion when it came to sex, she had made it evident the entire night that is all she wanted from me and believe me wanting to give it to her, was on the top of my '_to do's'_ in the future.

Why the hell did I have to be born in a time when it was not appropriate to go with a woman you just met?

This values have stuck with me throughout my life as a vampire and it really was beginning to annoy me, but no matter what I had done I couldn't budge it, I am what I am and nobody can change that.

So when she basically told me to _get lost,_ because I wouldn't go with her, that was a like a punch in the gut, I thought we were having a good night, we laughed, danced and I let my hands wander a little more than was thought gentleman like, but still we seemed to be connecting, _or was that just in my head?_

I suddenly realised sex was the main part of Bella's life and I would be more than willing to accommodate those needs, when I got to know her better, unfortunately my brothers didn't seem to have the same thoughts as me, while they took hold of their partners for this evening and walked them home, I doubt they will be home within the next five hours, hell if I was locked in a room with Bella I think I would be there for the next five days.

"So where heading off now," Jasper smiled at me.

"We'll see you some time tomorrow?"

Alice started giggling in the back ground then I see the imagine in her head, damn she was psychic and the vision of her and Jasper was something that would haunt me for eternity, seeing my brother in those positions could actually cause me to have an aneurism.

"Ok, bye." I quickly shouted while heading in the opposite direction.

Yes the age I was, you would of thought I would have been more gracious than to pity myself for walking home alone after being in the arms of the most stunning fowled mouth woman I had ever known, why the hell did her every other word have to be fuck? I cringe saying the word in my head, never mind in front of company.

Ok that had to be reason one for not being interested in her.

Then I suddenly realised I had hurt her feelings, could it be possible she felt I was rejecting her completely? No she couldn't really believe that, I had asked to see her again – before I knew it I was in the house, as I walked into the living room Esmee was sitting there watching some programme I was not familiar with.

"Hey love," Esmee said looking behind me waiting for Jasper and Emmett to follow.

"They have gone back to a well…..party, they won't be back tonight," I explained, Esmee wrinkled her face up, a million questions running through her mind.

"Well the strangest thing occurred," I offered as an explanation. "We just happened to come across a few female vampires."

"Two?" she asked.

"There were three as a matter of fact."

"And you didn't like any of them?"

"Well not precisely, I'm just not like jasper and Emmett you know?"

"Yes I know love, I am sure she will respect you more." ha, yes the only woman in the world who respects me less for showing her respect, now if I picked her up flung her against the wall and took her there and then, that would get me respect off Bella, my dick was her respect! Tell me where the logic is in this scenario?

"We'll see," I smiled while heading up to my room; it was going to be a torturous night waiting for my brothers to return.

**BPOV**

So I sat there listening to my two best friends having what sounded like the best time of their life while I sat here fuming with Edward, why did I waste my time hanging out with him? I could be in the same position as Alice and Rose now; it was vexing to say the fucking least.

There was a knock at my door and Felix came walking in.

"I take it Rose has hooked up with someone?"

"She has."

"Has she mentioned anything about me, I mean from the other night?"

"She did."

"Bella what the hell is with the two word replies?"

"Gee's Felix I'm just answering your question, what do you want me to say?"

"I want to know how she feels about me."

"She thinks of you as her fuck buddy Felix, nothing more, nothing less, please don't get your hopes up here, she isn't going to change her mind on that, you should know Rose well enough to realise she would tell you the truth."

"I suppose," he looked defeated.

"Don't be upset," I said placing my arm around his shoulder as he sat on the recliner with me, he pulled me into a hug causing me to flinch, he was stronger than I suspected and more so stronger than I had ever had, although I had had a vampire before, he was not as strong as me nor Felix. I wouldn't need to use restraint, I would not have to worry about crushing his skull, I quickly shook my head that was so not happening.

"Bella," he called while holding my face and staring into my eyes.

"Felix?"

"We've been friends a long time right?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"And friends do favours for each other right?" Right, but why do I feel like it is seriously fucking wrong what he was going to ask me?

"Spill," I moaned, I hated time wasters her knew this.

."Bella I need to get Rose Jealous make her realise she loves me_." Ah but she really doesn't._

"What is your plan?"

"You."

"Me? What the hell do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me." He said as though he was asking me to give him five dollars.

"How is that going to get her jealous?"

"She will realise she doesn't want to share me with anyone." _You are insane, damn right insane and she has her other half in bed with her right now._

"But if that's the case she really won't be happy with me Felix."

"No see that's the best part, you're like sister to her and she knows how much you love sex, she won't be mad with you."

Why did this feel so very, very wrong, but seriously intense and a huge turn on?

"I don't know Felix," I said turning back to him and then that was it, he grabbed the back of my head, hard, and pulled me into a kiss, _fuck, major, major fuck_, this was the most amazing kiss of my entire life, what the heck was the sex going to be like?

Felix quickly grabbed at my butt pulling my legs to wrap around him, I needed to make a quick decision on whether this was right or wrong….._ah who gives a fuck_, I was doing this, I was horny and gagging for it.

In one foul swoop Felix grabbed at my skirt, ripping it to shreds along with my top and underwear, oh yes this was hot!

And as he done the same with his clothes letting me take in his nakedness, he was massive, his muscles were protruding all over and I took a deep unnecessary breath OMG I need him now!

Felix walked us over the wall and placed my back against it, tilting me slightly while ramming into me, he moved at vampire speed, this was amazing, his movements had my orgasm spiral out of control, twice in forty seconds, he walked us over to the recliner and laid us down, his hand moved between us, while he gently caressed me, moving his finger in lightening speed, causing me to come again, why the fuck had I been missing out on this please?

At this point I was sure Mexico could hear us, this was damn amazing.

Felix moved further down my body, squeezing my hips while using his tongue to lick and suck me, I think all my nerve endings where popping from me with pure excitement.

His hands worked up my body to my breasts were he gently rubbed my nipples, I swear I thought I had died and gone to heaven and I was anything but ready for this to end.

I pulled his body up mine and spun us around so I was straddling his hips, his hands held firmly on my hips (did he know that was my weakness?) as I rode him fast and hard and Felix's rough thrusts easily met my own.

Felix growled as his third orgasm rippled through his body and he pulled his upper body up so we were both sitting upright facing each other, our hands moved round to each other's backs, holding tightly onto each other, while kissing forcefully, it felt amazing as our lips moved in time with each other, then the fucking worst thing in the world happened, I fucking thought of Edward, damn him to fucking hell.

Felix felt my sudden frozen state and moved his head away from mine.

"Is everything ok Bella?" Ok? O fucking K? everything ten seconds ago was more than ok and now, numb nuts was flashing in my head, pictures of his god like face was sitting smirking at me, damn him to hell, where evidently was where I wanted to meet him.

"I think you best go," I said regrettably to Felix. His face was in shock.

"Am I that bad?" he looked upset.

"For fuck sake Felix, stop acting like a fucking woman, Jesus, you have finished three times and me double that, I hardly think you should be thinking I'm thinking you're bad, your fucking fantastic, I just need to be alone." with his dick remaining behind if that was at all possible?

Felix nodded and lifted us both up off the recliner as I was still sitting on his cock and what an amazing one it was as well.

My legs were still wrapped tightly on his hips I was arguing with myself about not letting him go, my body wanted him but my mind was telling me I was fixated on Edward. _Fuck brains who the hell needs them?_

Felix held onto me tight and with my hesitancy he rammed me back into the wall, shit he moved at vampire speed again and I couldn't quite manage to bring myself to stop him.

A good hour later _and I really did feel bad for letting it go on so long_, well I didn't, but I needed to convince my mind of that.

Felix got up and went to his room, while I lay back on the recliner wondering if Edward could do this to me every single night, because if he could I would wait a while for him, damn I would go without sex a month if I knew I had that to look forward to, I made a promise to myself that, that was the one and only time I would go with Felix, damn the man was fucking good, but I couldn't go there again.

The only vampire that would lay his hands on me would be Edward, now I had to let him know that I would wait for him, depending on how pansy assed he was about my remark last night this could be easy or this could be hard.

I was pottering about by myself all day, trying to avoid Felix's smiles at me; he was getting on my last nerve and making it fucking difficult to keep my promise to myself last night, mainly because Rose and Alice were being louder than two lions wrestling.

Pissing me well and truly off they are!

It was around five they all came out the rooms looking more than happy with themselves; I wanted to ram my fist in all their faces because I felt like they were throwing the fact I got no where with Edward last night in my face.

"Hi Bella were just heading off now," Emmett smiled at me, if he wasn't so adorable I would of slapped him.

"Yeah are you all coming back?" ALL being the word I wanted him to pick up on.

"Yes were heading back in a few hours, don't want to miss out favourite trio dance," he didn't say ALL, that is all I was interested in.

Alice came running over to me dragging us into our quarters, Rose trailing behind.

"So," Rose started, "you and Felix last night eh?"

"I was desperate and he was pleading, what the fuck was I meant to do?"

"Go and fucking find Edward Bella, gee's you can be so fucking idiotic at times it drives me insane."

"He didn't want sex with me." I pouted in defence mode.

"Emmett may be the size of china, but he took a bit of talking around to get what I wanted."

"SERIOUSLY?" I virtually shouted the place down. Who would have guessed?

"Oh well my Jasper just let me lead him where ever I wanted to go." _Smug bitch!_

"Fucking rub that damn shit in my face one more time Alice and believe me I will lead Jasper the fuck where I wanted him to go." Right back to fucking where they came from.

Alice couldn't stop laughing, she was fucking giddy like a child, and it was beyond annoying when you felt like a lose end and for the first time in my life I felt like a failure at getting what the hell I wanted.

"All three will be coming back tonight Bella it's time for round two, I am sure you can get part of what you want." I rolled my eyes, I didn't want any help at all with this one, I was going to work the damn god into a frenzy one way are the other.

"Well we need to change our routine, I am not doing that final move on each other with our boys sitting in the front row," Rose said and believe me I couldn't have been any fucking happier about that.

The next few hours we spent arguing and sorting a new routine, when we eventually got one we all liked we headed into our own rooms.

Well I thought I was going to be alone till Rose came marching in.

"Bella?" she called.

"Look Rose I didn't think you would care about Felix, you said yourself he was just a fuck buddy, you had Emmett now."

"Oh Bella, for fuck sake I couldn't give a shit about him," she laughed.

"I just wanted to discuss Edward." Ok that shocked me.

"Emmett was telling me a bit about him last night, I just think you need to ease up on him, he isn't like the usual scum we get in here Bella he's nice, are you really telling me you cannot go without sex for maybe a few weeks?" I stood gawking at her.

"And you can?" I asked her back.

"This isn't about me," she snapped causing a huge grin to appear on my face, what can I say, I loved Bitchy Bella.

"All's I am saying is maybe spend some alone time with him, don't try anything on and see how it goes, if by the time you throw him out and are gagging for it, drag Felix in, there is no harm in that."

"You're right Rose," apart from the Felix part.

"Good, ok then, I will see you in a few hours," she smiled skipping off, I swear she fucking skipped out my room, what the fucking hell have these Cullen's got that no fucker else has?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight, this is just my twisted version of things!

**EPOV**

Jasper and Emmett came waltzing in the house at 6pm the following evening.

"Have a good time boys?" I asked.

"_Like you wouldn't believe_." Jasper thought to me.

"_Shit Edward what that woman can do, has to be illegal; she is the most amazing sex machine I have ever known_." Emmett then thought, yea like this is something I wanted to hear!

"Glad you had fun." My moan was definitely a lot more evident, I suppose envious was the accurate word.

"Did you see Bella?" I was trying not to be so obvious, but it was unfortunate my pleas were loud and clear.

"Yeah we heard her last night too; she nearly caved the wall in a couple of times." Emmett laughed.

Could a vampire have nausea and anxiety attacks? Because at this very moment in time I was more than sure one was becoming apparent.

"Bella was with someone last night?"

"Not just someone, a vampire, their body guard, I swear to god Edward, I think they were trying to be quieter than the rest of us, but hell they made some racket." It was determined, it was anxiety.

"Did you see her when you left this evening?"

"Yeah she looked sad, she was asking when all three of us would be going back, what that translates to Edward is she wants to see you again."

"Evidently," I mocked; shacking up with her body guard definitely didn't constitute a reunion with me.

"We've come to get washed and changed were heading back around in a few hours and you have to come Edward, no questions asked."

"Well of course I mean what would be a better evening for me than sitting in some scummy pub, with bleach, cigarettes, cum and alcohol splashed all over the place, it's a dream night out!"

"Piss taking does not suit you, so shut the hell up and prepare to go in a few hours."

"Fine," I moaned, but it wasn't a moan, I couldn't wait to get there, to see her face again, I was just so happening to ignore what Emmett had just told me about Bella, she made it clear to me that she wanted one thing and she would find it elsewhere if I wouldn't give it to her.

I cannot blame her for this situation, this was my doing, and my plan was simple, go to the pub, demand Bella stay with me the night so we can get to know each other. Surely she can go a few days without sex? Well I was hoping a bit longer, but damn if I was going to lose the woman over sex, then sex she will get, I just had to shut her foul mouth up, I couldn't be doing with her shouting _fuck_ while we are in the midst of it all.

I was not thinking about the part where she would be a beast in the bedroom while me a virgin will probably end up doing something so wrong she wouldn't want to go anywhere near me again.

**BPOV**

So I decided to go on the internet and buy a bed, what can I say I was going to lure him in every way possible! _Express delivery three days what the fuck_! I clicked buy anyway, I was in no hopes going to get him in the sack within three days anyhow.

Alice eventually came in, I was expecting her rant to start earlier, maybe she had a vision of me killing her if she came in any earlier.

"Bella?"

"Alice?"

"Do you want to talk about last night?" _Not really._

"Just get it off your chest what you've came into say Alice."

"Well you know you could have been nicer to Edward, I mean personally I felt kind of bad for him."

"Go on."

"He really likes you, and I think you made him feel well…..inadequate, you humiliated him."

"Still listening Alice…..just get it all out there."

"Fuck Bella think more with your head that your fucking need for sex, you pissed me well and truly off last night the way you went on, he touched you up in ways he never has anyone else and that was a fucking big step for him then you turn all bitch like and basically tell him to fuck off unless he wanted sex and then for fuck sake Bella you told him the only way he could see you was to pay to see you."

"Come on Alice you know there's more you want to say."

"Bella you're a fucking bitch and I was pissed off with you."

"Is that it?"

"NO," she yelled, "I want nothing more than to kick you to shit, I love you more than anything else so help me I do, but you ever humiliate him like that again Bella and I so help me I will….."

"You'll fucking what Alice? Tell me what the fuck you're going to do? Disown me? Kick me to shit? Walk away from me? Ignore me? Just get it all fucking out there Alice."

"I'll rip your fucking legs off so you're stuck in this room and the only person you can get sex off is the one who mistakenly walks in your room," she said with a sudden smile on her face, the little damn pixie was annoying.

"So, now your turn," she said.

"Short and Sweet," I started, "he embarrassed me, I have never been rejected and it felt like crap, I was horny didn't give a fuck, shagged Felix, sat alone all day and that is my fucking story Alice, I don't want to talk about him no more."

"You're lying" she sang out all child like.

"What about?"

"You're dying to see his pretty face again and there is no point denying it, you cannot wait to get him in the sack and I am dare betting you cannot stop thinking about him." _Fucking know it all._

"Alice I have things to do, now if your quite done with knocking me down, making me feel worse than possible and threatening to kick me to shit, asking me to grow up, pulling my legs off and hurting me in the worst possible way?"

"Bella I could go on all night, but we have guest's coming so I suggest you put on your red lipstick tonight, he will like that best on you," she said then skipped out the room, what the fuck is up with her and Rose, skipping? Fucking skipping! I have never skipped, NEVER – it seems like fun.

A few hours later and I took my place next to Alice not really in the mood for dancing if it must be known; if there was someone who could take my place tonight I would have let them.

"Cheer up, Bella," Alice called. I didn't reply I was too pissed, well and truly pissed at the world.

"There at the front Right," Alice said while we stepped out, I knew exactly where not to look that was a good thing.

We done our routine and I kept my head focused looking anywhere other than were god was sitting because basically Alice had totally and utterly pissed me well and truly off I would only end up taking it out on him.

So when we came to the end of our routine, _thankfully the new and improved version_ I ran off stage causing Alice and Rose to gasp as they jumped off the front stage to be with their men.

I went storming out back where Felix grabbed hold of me, holding me at the top of my arms.

"Can we talk Bella?"

"Well go on then," I urged him to get this over and fucking done with.

"Did Rose say anything about last night?"

"Yeah she couldn't give a fuck Felix," damn I was taking this out on him.

"That's what I love about you Bella no mincing your words."

"I try." I called while be both laughed.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear, pulling me closer into a hug then the door opened I suspected it was Peter at first so I didn't move from Felix's embrace.

"Can I help?" I heard Felix ask.

"No, sorry for disturbing," god's voice called, I quickly turned, but he was already gone.

Shit, seriously I think I should write a novel on how to fuck everything up; it would be an international best fucking seller with my experience lately.

"Felix," I moaned while turning to go run after Edward.

"Wait," Felix called not letting me out of his strong grip.

"Felix for once in my fucked up twisted life I am going to do things right, so please let me go of me, so I can go and get the man I want."

Felix looked at me in the eyes and smiled at me, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Go get him girl," he called letting go of me and slapping my butt.

I came running out at human speed looking directly over to Alice, who at this point was standing jumping up and down and clapping her hands, I noted Edward wasn't there and done a quick sweep of the room.

"Go get him girl." she shouted pointing to the front door.

I ran out the front door – the human speed was fucking annoying when I could move quicker and be at his side in three seconds flat - I caught his scent and stopped as he was right around the corner, I took the dreaded step and he was standing there with his foot up on the wall and his hands going through that damn fine hair of his.

"Edward," I called while walking up to him.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Did you want to see me?" – Fuck I was starting this off the wrong way.

"Look I am sorry to have interrupted you in there but seems I got here a bit late."

"Edward me and Felix are nothing more than friends."

"Yes I hear your pretty good friends though," shit Emmet must have told him about last night.

"Edward," I said while walking up to him and standing directly in front of him.

"That was a one off frustration thing, the things I do to get you out of my system," I laughed out.

Edward's head shot up looking at me in straight in the eyes I smiled at him reassuringly and then in vampire speed he grabbed hold of me turning me around and pinning me up against the wall, his hands had a firm grip on my wrists holding them out to the side of my head – _fuck, shit, damn, damn, damn major turn on. NOT what I was expecting from Edward._

His head moved closer to mine and I swear I thought if it was possible I would faint.

Then his lips moved to my ear and he whispered, "You're mine," fucking well right I am.!

I nodded slightly I was in no way what so ever going to disagree on that one.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. Is it me or does this repeated disclaimer really begin to piss you off?**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

**BPOV**

Natural instincts took over my body at his words and my leg instinctively wrapped around his waist, Edward removed his right hand from the grasp on my wrist and held tightly onto my calf that was around his back.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he whispered in my ear, what the hell was this man doing to me?

He removed his face from my neck and stood staring into my eyes, I don't want to explain the thoughts going through my head because even to me, they sounded insane.

His lips moved into a smile as he brought his lips closer to mine, I couldn't move with the excitement that was running throughout my entire body and then he moved that inch that parted us, placing his lips on mine.

My free hand wound through his hair and I moaned out in pleasure pulling his face closer to mine, I felt like I couldn't get enough of him, his tongue traced my lips and then he slowly placed the tip of his tongue onto mine. If it sounded like a moan I made before it was a scream right now.

"What the hell are you doing get back in there now?" Edward and I quickly stopped kissing and turned to see Peter standing there waving his hand at me.

"_Should I kill him?"_ Edward whispered so only I could hear, I stifled the laugh that was about to erupt from my lips.

Edward let go of my leg while I placed it steadily back on the floor, he took my hand and lead us back into the stench of the club, we went straight over and sat next to our friends.

Alice sat there with a fucking huge grin on her face, Emmett and Rose were just pretty much staring at each other smiling, Jasper was gazing lovingly to Alice and me and Edward…_Well god right here was mine._

He squeezed my hand tightly as we sat down causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at us.

They all looked straight at our hands and smiled.

"Game on." Emmett yelled out. I just rolled my eyes, he had no idea.

"Should we take this in our lounge?" Alice asked.

It was a fucked up question no one answered we just stood up and went as we walked in Edward pulled me down so I was sitting on his knee and I don't recall where anyone else sat, I just sat there smiling at Edward, revelling in the way he had just made me feel.

If a kiss can make me feel like that, I don't want to think about what else he could do to me.

Alice wanted to go to the club with Emmett while Rose and Jasper wanted to stay in I looked at Edward, because basically I would follow him to the end of the world and back if that's what he wanted.

He placed his arms around my neck and pulled me closer to him so he could whisper in my ear "Dirty Dancing are Snuggling?"

"Were staying in." I quickly called causing everyone to laugh and while looking at his glorious god like face I actually felt like I wanted to do right by Edward, if he wanted to wait a while I would wait, I wasn't going to force him into doing something he didn't feel comfortable with doing just yet.

"Snuggle it is then," he laughed in my ear, feeling his breath on my neck made my knees feel wobbly and caused my breathing to hitch – damn he was good, too damn good.

"Fine." Alice moaned, "a night in it is then." She hated being defeated.

I took Edward's hand and stood up "snuggle?" I smiled watching his six foot frame stand up next to me I pulled at his arm for him to join me and I seen him chuckle to himself, I really wanted to know what was going through that beautiful mind of his.

We passed Felix in the corridor and he lifted his hand for me to high five him, causing me to laugh.

"That's my girl," he laughed, I felt Edwards hand tighten against mine.

I closed the door behind us and Edward pulled me over to the recliner and laid us both down so we were both lying on our side facing each other, his hand brushed along my cheek bone and he just smiled at me.

His scent was the most amazing aroma I have ever smelt in my whole life, what the hell wasn't this man the best at?

"You dazzle me." I said. _Fuck where did that come from?_

"Good," he said leaning in and kissing the tip of my nose, he was trying to kill me; there was no other explanation for it.

"And you," he said while moving his lips down to briefly touch mine, "blow me away."

That was good, I could deal with blowing people away that had to be a good sign!

"Mine," he whispered

"Eternity is a long time to be alone." I said wrapping my leg around his hips, I was shocked he didn't stop me.

"That's why I don't intend to spend another moment doing that," and then he pulled my face to his, his hand held the back of my neck gently caressing it, my hand pulled at his back forcing him to get closer to me as humanly possible, both our breathing became louder and then I pulled back.

"Didn't you just want to snuggle?" I teased him.

He chuckled slightly at that. "Don't you want seducing Miss Swan?" what the fuck? Seduce away baby.

He began kissing my neck – heaven cannot be as good as this, this is worth being a vampire for.

"Mmmmm," I moaned out.

He moved his hands to the bottom of my top and started lifting it over my head I held my arms up to allow him and then froze. Because fuck I suddenly gained a conscience

"Edward you don't have to do this, we can wait, I'm fine with waiting," _shut the fuck up Bella._

He then unhooked my bra – head in the game Bella, head in the damn game.

"Edward seriously?" I asked, and then his lips moved to my nipples where he twirled his tongue around, teasing me then sucking.

I considered offering him another outing, but figured I would just shut the hell up.

He rolled me over so I was laying on my back and his lips trailed down my stomach to my navel where he traced the tip of his tongue around it, I shivered! Yes shivered at the touch he was amazing.

His tongue carried on to the top of my skirt where he trailed a long line from side to side, his finger tips gently moved down my sides and stopping at the top of my skirt where he continued to pull it down.

_Fantasies truly don't get any better than this with my AKA god._

He kissed my thigh as he pulled my skirt down then my knee then bypassed my knee high boots, was he leaving them on?

He slowly worked his way up my body – basically just to torture me or pay me back for what I said to him the other night, either way, it was painful to wait.

He pulled my legs slightly apart and began kissing my inner thighs while gently stroking the back of my thighs, I moaned out begging him to go just a little faster.

He grabbed my panties, but thankfully lost patience at an attempt to slowly take them off and just bit them off, the biting was more of a turn on than I ever imagined possible, so there I lay naked in front of my god, while he just stared at my body.

I was glad I was not paranoid about my body because I do believe he was taking every inch in he could.

"Edward you really don't need to do this, we can wait?" _Yes Bella now was probably the time you should shut the fuck up and just enjoy._

"I want to please you," he smiled at me while leaning down and kissing me, _yes love, yes you are more than pleasing me._

**EPOV**

I don't know what came over me, but the moment she nodded and agreed she was mine my whole body had the impulse to have her, devour her, make her mine in every possible way.

The feel of her leg around my waist nearly made me lose it there and then and when her lips touched mine I knew I was hers and would give her whatever she wanted.

So here I was staring down at the most divine body that had ever been created and Bella was offering me an outing knowing my limits were beyond pushed.

I am a hundred and eight years old, why in hell should I wait another minute before having sex with the one person I intend on spending the rest of my life with? Yes I had just confirmed it to myself, that I feel she is the one for me. I felt it instantly.

I grabbed my top and ripped the buttons away and flung it over the other end of the room, my shoes were kicked off, although I refused to let Bella take those boots off Jesus they were as much as a turn on as her kissing.

And then my Jeans and boxers were thrown into oblivion, I didn't care where they landed I was lying here naked with the one thing that was determined as mine.

I made my way back up to her body, so I could kiss her divine lips I moved my lips to her neck then tracing my tongue along her collar bone and her chest.

"Would you care for a little dance?" Bella offered and as much as I wanted to refuse I couldn't stop laughing.

With my hesitancy she rolled me over and stood up above me, swaying those hips I reached out and grabbed them holding tight on causing Bella to moan my name out, she pushed me over the edge and I pulled for her to sit down on me.

**BPOV**

Well the dancing didn't last long at all, but as soon as he touched my hips I was lost in everything, his hands were strong and made me moan out his name and he pulled me down to him I obliged instantly, I moaned as I sat on his impressive cock and dear god it was huge, me and eddy junior where going to be best friends _– its mine no fucker else's._

I couldn't take my eyes of his body, his muscles were screaming at me, he was all over just pure god, I trailed my long finger nails over his muscley chest, causing Edward's back to arch slightly, making my breathing sound like I would collapse at any given moment.

Edward's thrusts met my own and we were moving swiftly, my screams filled the room, probably the whole club, but fuck, I didn't care I would rip someone limb from limb if they dared ruin this evening.

His arms wound around my back like an iron grip and within the next instant we were standing up and he had me against the wall, his hands held at my hips and his lips a miniscule from mine.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

Did I turn around and tell him he was god? – Like fuck did I, I move that distance between us wrapping my hands through the hair I deemed shaggable.

His thrusts became more rapid, his tongue moved across mine taking in my flavour, his body pushed hard against mine, I could feel his every muscle on my bare skin I just wanted to lick him inch by inch.

"Bella." Edward whispered against my lips while he released into me, for fuck sake even that turned me on, causing my orgasm to spiral out of control, wanting an eternity with this man was believe me the only thought I had at the moment.

"How was that for my first time?" Edward asked, you fucking what? First time? You are joking me? With a body and face like that? OMG I took a vampires virginity, ha, ha, Edward lost his virginity to me and no fucker else could do that. _He is MINE_.

With the sentence I had used only three times in my existence and strangely enough I had only just used it the other day "Edward that was some kind of wonderful," but I hope to god he didn't think that was it, that was just the warm up round.

He lay us down on my recliner, him on top, suddenly bringing a memory back.

"You know," I teased tracing my finger down his spine.

"Mmmm?" he breathed in my chest while kissing lightly down my neck.

"I ordered a bed," I smiled as I finished the sentence.

His face lifted instantly up smiling at me. "So much more room to manoeuvre," he pointed the obvious out.

"So," I whispered pulling his face down to my own. "Are you ready for round two, three, four and five?"

"Hell Bella I am ready to go for Six, Seven, Eight, Nine and Ten." Best day in fucking existence has been marked off my calendar.

I tossed his body over and licked and sucked him from head to toe, watching Edward moan out my name under me while I done things to his body he never knew possible sent me over the edge.

"Lay back and enjoy Mr Cullen, I am about to show you things you thought you could only dream about."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the whole Twilight world.**

**BPOV**

We remained on that recliner and against the wall for two more full days, even the banging on the door for the show didn't phase me, I told everyone to '_fuck off'_ and we just stayed entangled together.

We eventually got ready when the knock on the door told me my bed had arrived, well **our** bed; I didn't plan on being in it alone.

Watching Emmett and Edward trying to get the bed into our room, was in my words the funniest experience of my life, to say they were vampires, it sure the hell didn't show.

"Damn Edward move it to the left a bit," Emmett yelled.

"Emmett if you moved the freaking huge arm of yours out the way we'd have the bed in." Emmett retaliated, they eventually stopped and nearly killed each other over whose fault it was, that is when me and Alice took over and got it in first try, to say their ego's were deflated was an understatement.

I made it up to him.

A few weeks passed and the problem that Me, Alice and Rose had was we were nearly at the point of starving and it wasn't a subject we wanted to bring up with them, due to their vegetarian lifestyle, so when we finished our routine we headed straight out back, we didn't need a blood bath in the club.

We were so used to shagging some scumbag and then eating them, we were at a loss with what to do, and Edward stayed with me virtually all day and night as did Emmett and Jasper.

"Were just going to have to tell them," Rose pointed out.

"I don't think it is something they want to know, it will just make it harder on them," I said, while watching Alice hoping she would see something.

"Well don't look at me, I don't see us telling them, so I don't know what that outcome would turn out like," she said pouting her adorable little lips.

"Look let's just nip out quickly, they're going to be suspicious and come out back shortly." Rose was worried.

A minute later and they were there, they immediately came and hugged us, me and Alice glanced at each other.

"So ladies" Edward started "I know you're hungry and I was…..well we were all wondering…" _oh he can just fuck right off if he is going to say what I think he is going to say_, I decided to step him.

"I am not sinking my perfect white teeth; that were designed for consuming the purest of blood to feed upon and sinking it into an animal that I will just end up stroking out of guilt, I won't be able to kill it, it's cruel I'd feel guilty."

"Do you see the ironic part of this situation?" Jasper asked.

"Look, one man a piece tonight, that's all we ask?" Rose interrupted, I mentally thanked her.

"But two would keep us going for another few weeks," Alice followed then they turned to look at me.

"Two's perfect with me." I smiled up.

The three of them stood and looked at us with shear mortification written all over their faces. – Well disgust could be the appropriate word.

"Would you not just considering trying it once?" Edward asked.

Fuck NO.

"I'd rather not if you don't mind." I said with a seductive smile on my face.

"You know it is something you grow accustomed to." Edward said.

"You know," I added sarcastically, "It's not something I want to become accustomed to."

Were we about to have out first fight?

"Well we'll just head off home tonight them, leave use all to it." Emmett got in there; he sounded peeved, what is up with these men? They are moody bastards at times.

"Oh don't be like that love, you knew what we were when you got with us, we don't feel the time is right to try that out, we work around human's every day, we don't want to have the urge to feed upon more than is needed." Rose said, hugging into Emmett.

"And when you say one man a piece, you are just referring to feeding?" Edward asked; the three of us turned to look at him, while our mouths dropped open.

"Edward?" He was not contemplating we would go with anyone else?

"Insecurities," he said smiling at me.

"We have no intention of touching another male in that way, I can assure you of that." I said while leaning up and kissing his neck. Ah the scent he had was amazing, he dazzled me beyond belief.

"Why don't you call to ours when you're finished? We would like to introduce you all the rest of the family."

"The parents," I accidentally spat out, they all looked slightly insulted! Hmmm.

"Yes." Jasper said, wow he did speak!

"Why not," I said, Edward had wanted this since day one, who was I to deny him his wish any longer?

Their three beautiful faces started to sparkle again, while smiles crossed their perfect faces, showing their perfect white teeth.

"Give us an hour or two." Alice said then they kissed us and left.

It actually felt wrong them not being here, it was a strange feeling not having Edward near me, touching me, holding me, instead I had to look upon Alice and Rose with shear pity for myself.

"Ok we all want to get back to our other halves, so do this quick then move on," Rose said, making us all smile.

We walked through the doors into the main part of the club and Alice began.

"Paul Walker over their navy Shirt, Stephen Williams to the left, Grey jumper, Peter Bails in the back Red Shirt, he needs killing for that fashion mistake alone. Ian, Peterson, in the black next to Peter, Craig Williams bottom right, white shirt and finally, Neil Hutchinson, to the far corner in blue jeans and yellow shirt, and please don't get me started on the so many wrongs with that, there you go, two a piece, pick your choice and let's get this over with."

"I call Paul and Stephen" I said.

"Ok Paul, has raped a woman, take no pity on the arse hole and Stephen, well let's just say, you can suck his bloody dry nice, painful and slow, not too long though, we want to get going." I nodded my head and walked straight over to Paul.

I hated doing this bit, it felt wrong, I felt weird, I fucking hated this, last month this was amazing, remarkable and I loved every minute of it.

"Hey there," I said while rubbing my hands up his thighs.

"Hi," he stuttered, dick head.

"$1000" I smiled at him, he stood up immediately taking my hand, I pulled him into my room and he went to take a seat on mine and Edward's bed, like fuck was I having that.

"The recliner." I scolded him, he placed the $1000 on the stand and walked over to the recliner.

I didn't want to see him naked in the slightest, so I walked over seductively, and tied his hands tightly, I trailed my finger nails across his jumper causing it to rip to shreds, he looked at me in disbelief.

"Your beautiful," the stupid fool said.

"Yeah well, I suppose if you saw me in the street you might try to rape me right?" his face twitched and he started to pull against the ropes to get free.

"Who the hell are you? Let me the fuck up bitch, it was all lies."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," I laughed while bending down to his neck and sucked his blood dry I didn't really want to do it slowly, I just wanted this over quickly with, so I could get back to Edward.

"Felix" I called, he came in and smiled.

"Ah fuck Bella, a fully dressed clean up, this is a first."

"There will be six of them tonight Felix," we both laughed.

"You know Bella, I am quite proud of you," he said walking over and hugging me.

"Out of the three of you, I always thought you would be the one that wouldn't budge when it came to shagging them, you have surprised me, you must actually like this man."

"Yeah," I nodded, "Yeah I really do," he let me go from the hug and took the corpse away. – Yes it was quite strange not having my fun with them first.

And I somewhat felt bad for not giving them a good send off along with a chance to say their hail Mary's – I was so fucked up it wasn't even funny.

I headed straight back out and grabbed hold of Stephen, I was not wasting time talking about money "freebie," I offered, well it was guaranteed to get him there quickly and efficiently.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up close to him I shuddered but reminded myself to get him in the room and get this over with.

He went to kiss my neck and I moved back.

"Not out here," I whispered, wanting to retch up my previous meal.

We walked into the room and I ushered for him to sit on the recliner, he complied, I was not in the slightest bit surprised.

I tied the toss pot up and decided to straddle across his torso, Alice told me to take this slow, I wondered what he had done, I decided to question him.

"So I know you're an evil son of a bitch, but I wonder what has caused this statement, have you murdered anyone?" his eyes bulged, I took that as a yes.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You know, you're about to be killed off a vampire and I was just wanting you to get your confession out there, you know hail Mary's and everything, you want to fight for a place in heaven, you really don't want to go to hell." I smirked at him.

"I hear it's pretty bad down there," I liked to tease.

"You're crazy."

"I take offence to that word." I huffed at him.

"You don't believe I'm a vampire I get that, it makes me sound crazy, but as I suck the blood right out of you, you're going to wish you took the offer up."

He turned pale white and his mouth popped open.

"You're fortunate to have come tonight, I'm in a hurry so I am not going to kill you to painfully, although I will make it hurt, I have a date to get to…..have you prayed yet?" He didn't answer, I was bored, the fucker was dead in twenty seconds, his screams were pitiful, he wriggling under me, it was wasted attempt, and I was at last full, hell yes, let's go get my man.

"Felix," he was there in an instant.

"Fuck! You three are moving like lightening tonight, the other two are finished and waiting for you." I smiled stepped on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Felix, see you tomorrow," I called while quickly getting a change of clothes from my closet; I ran into our lounge and got changed while Alice and Rose talked about partying.

"Ready?" I asked.

"As always." Rose said.

"I'm kind of nervous," Alice admitted. "But they are wonderful people, were going to get along amazingly with them," oh great, parents who liked us, _fucking pansy Bella, fucking pansy_, I chanted to myself my thoughts were getting ludicrous, shortly I'll be thinking of fucking knitting and playing house wife!

It didn't take long to get to their house and Edward was on the step waiting for us, followed quickly by Emmett who ran to Rose and lifted her up in bridal style and ran into the house, Jasper took Alice's hand and walked her in, while Edward pulled me up to his chest and kissed me on the step.

His kiss was electrifying as he swept his tongue gently across my bottom lip, I sighed with pleasure while out tongues met and danced with each other.

"It's been too long." I whispered out.

"I know," he said moving his lips to my neck, while his hands held me tightly around my back, I figured Edward grasped that turned me on as he chuckled to himself while kissing my forehead

"Shortly love," he called, taking my hand and walking us into the house.

How quick is shortly? Like two minutes shortly? Or meet the family for a few hours then shortly after that? Ok _I was fucking desperate what can I say?_

"Esmee, Carlisle this is Bella, my Bella." My stomach felt like it was doing summersaults.

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet you," Esmee called.

I was stunned at how beautiful and gracious she was, Carlisle held tightly onto her around her waist and he beamed with pride, I wondered how long they had been together as they still looked besotted with each other.

We sat around the table talking and laughing for a full three hours, yeah I would never fucking listen to Edward when he said (_shortly)_ ever again.

"I'm going to show Bella my room," Edward eventually said, "I'm sure you would like to see that music collection I was telling you about?"

"Immensely," I called while trying to hold my laugh in, as if everyone didn't know what we were about to do.

We walked up two flights of stairs and as Edward opened the door to his room, he picked me up in his right arm, swung me into the room closed the door and had me pinned up against it.

His lips crashed against mine and my hands pulled at his delectable hair – mine.

"I have been dying to do that since the minute you walked up the steps," he said while tracing his lips across my neck – _yeah that was a very long three hours ago!_

I quickly looked around his room delighted to see a queens size bed in the centre of the room that was pretty much screaming out, '_make full use of me.'_

I had an urge to assure the thing, it would get above and beyond.

Edward pulled closer to me making me feel every inch of his body, I suddenly had an over powering feeling of being offended by clothes, they just got in my way.

With my nail I quickly ripped Edward's shirt of his back, causing Edward to be startled slightly.

Not to be out done, he did the same with mine.

"I need to get home." I reminded him.

"Esmee has plenty," he gasped out, while removing the remaining clothes we had on.

He pulled at me legs to wrap around his body and he pushed me hard up against the door again, kissing me manically.

He pulled me back slightly wrapping his arms around me and moving us over to the bed, he lay us down then he unhooked my iron grasped legs from him, I give him an insulted look.

He chuckled as he moved down my body, kissing each and every piece of skin he could, I shivered at his touch, he mesmerized me constantly.

His hands constantly caressing me, teasing me and then he licked from my navel to my neck, dear god, he was a fucking work of art this man.

Not wanting to be out done in any shape of form I grabbed him and threw him on his back while straddling just below his dick.

I clawed from his chest to his member and fuck he was raring to go, I shuffled further down his body and licked his cock, his moans sent me over the edge as I sucked and licked him, I took him in my mouth and grazed my teeth up and down his full length.

"Bellllla," he growled as he came forcefully into my mouth – bastard, that wasn't much of a warning!

He grabbed at my arms pulling me up onto his chest, while kissing me gently on the lips; I deepened the kiss because fuck I needed it good and hard.

He flipped me over and I grabbed at him before he could move down on me, I needed sex, fast, hard and rough, I wrapped my legs around his waist with all the strength I had_, he was going nowhere._

Without hesitation he forcefully pushed into me and I accidentally called his name a little too loudly, ok seeing his parents again was going to have to be held off for a few months, I could only but imagine how embarrassing it was going to be after tonight.

Edward's thrusts were rough, his kisses were forceful and his hands held tightly onto my hips, fuck nothing felt better in my whole life that this moment right now, everything was perfect, he was perfect and he knew my needs exactly.

I screamed out his name in ecstasy, he was becoming amazing; he moved to my ear as I came down off my high and whispered passionately "You are my life now."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Mrs S Meyer owns everything Twilight - how this little bit of information must have made your day!!!**

**CHAPTER 11**

**BPOV**

"I love you" Edward whispered infto my ear, I tried not to go stiff at his side, I tried to keep my false breathing in check, I forced myself to not have a stupid fucking massive grin on my face _act cool _is what Alice would tell me to do…. so I tried.

_Yeah I said tried!_

"Really" I called ecstatically after ten seconds, believe me in vampire time it felt like an hour.

"Is that your only response?" Edward asked unbelieving, "And yes of course I really do" Edward chuckled silently to himself.

"My response" I muttered,

"Okay Bella, it doesn't matter, just thought you might like to know" Edward called while kissing my forehead; I could see the devastation written all over his pale, perfect face.

_I had obviously acted a lot cooler than I could have ever have hoped._

"Edward" I called teasingly, while stroking my fingers along his chest.

"Yes Bella" Edward called in a sour tone.

"You say love?" I teased.

"Okay Bella enough mocking at my expense, I said just leave it" I suppressed the laughter that was threatening to erupt from my chest.

"But you just said you love me and you didn't let me respond" I mocked him.

"I think your hesitation was very abundant Bella"

"No Edward you did not let me finish"

"Bella I feel humiliated enough, please stop" Edward demanded.

"But I was just going to say it took you long enough to tell me bozo" I slapped him jokingly on the chest "you must know, I mean I have been irrevocably in love with you for quite some time" I smiled up at him.

"Really?" Edward asked this time causing me to laugh.

"Is that your only response Edward?" I mocked him causing us both to laugh.

"With all my heart and soul" I reassured him.

"You do realise we have neither of those" Edward called ruining the fucking perfect moment.

I rolled my eyes while calling "Edward you just know how to ruin a perfectly fucking good moment" I pried my body away from him while standing up and walking over the wardrobe while pulling a pair of jeans on and plain black vest top, needless to say they were both designer.

"Just get back into bed Bella"

"No" I huffed like a five year old kid.

"Bella, you know what I meant?" Edward genuinely seemed upset that I had taken it to heart.

"Edward there is no other way to take that, I tell you I love you with everything I have for you to just diminish that with "_we have neither_" it was hardly heart felt. Oh sorry we don't fucking have one do we?" I snapped back.

"Oh for the love of god Bella get off your high horse" Edward snapped at me, this was unlike him.

"Get out my room" I seethed while pointing at the bedroom door.

"What?" Edward asked shocked.

"Edward I have no doubt what so ever you heard exactly what I said, so please do not make me repeat myself, I meant what I said…move it" I yelled at him, Edward just rolled over in bed and placed his head into my pillow

"Not moving anywhere love" Edward muttered into the pillow.

"Edward" I snapped while walking over to the bed and pulling the quilts off of his body, I refrained from looking at his naked body…it would only result in me losing the argument "I said out" Edward turned back around facing me with a smile on his face.

"Bella do you really think after I have just told you I love you, that I am going to allow you to throw me out the bedroom?" damn him and his little fucking winning words.

"Maybe" I snapped, still stopping myself from looking at his naked body, this hadn't gone un-noticed off Edward.

"Hmmm?" he called questionably while looking up at my face "I love you Bella, I love the way you walk, the way your hair moves, the way your lips rise when I walk into the room, the way your eyes glow when I place my hand on you cheek, the way you smell, the way you taste and god forbid, your terrible vocabulary, I love you all, every single last piece of you, so why I am saying hmmm is because I know once you move those eyes down I won't get a chance to say that to you" he had a mocking smile on his face.

"And what is that meant to mean?" I acted innocently.

"Look down and I will tell you afterwards" Edward's grin had now taken over his damn sexy face

"I don't want to" I teased, then in vampire speed Edward rose his upper body and pulled me down and had my whole body lay against his naked frame, I could feel every inch of him, every muscle felt as though they were there for me, had been created for me. Damned fantastic body knew how to win me over.

"You cheat," I whispered into his mouth while kissing him ferociously, Edward laughed around our kiss while moving his hands to my hair and pulling me closer to him.

"I love you Bella Swan"

"I love you Edward Cullen"

We smiled at each other before our lips met again.

We had been dating now for three months, three very long, amazing sex filled months, I was unsure why it had taken us so long to tell each other, I was in love with him five days after meeting him, but being me I was not going to show a single ounce of weakness and let him know I loved him until he admitted himself.

Granted it could have went a lot better had I just said I love you to Edward, but oh no I had to be the awkward bitch that ruins everything, but that is how mine and Edwards relationship was, I was anything but lady like and making things easy on Edward.....I liked to make him work for things.

I had brought him out of his shell, he never swore and was still very gentleman like as were all the three boys around their mother but now and again he would refer to sex, such as earlier when he mentioned about me looking down, Edward was still very shy on the matter and since he had done that, I knew he was trying to please me, I didn't want him to know, but he ALWAYS pleased me.

Many months later.

"I love you so much Bella Swan" Edward called while kissing down my neck and tracing his fingertips down my sides and down my thighs I shivered with the sensation about to gasp as Edward moved quickly to my lips and kissing me forcefully.

"I have something I need to tell you and ask you" Edward called while rolling us over in the bed so we were facing each other.

"Do tell" I laughed out while cupping Edward's cheek in my hand.

"We've been here for eighteen months Bella" Edward began, I just kept staring in his delectable eyes. "and you know that was due to Esmee's project" I nodded to him still smiling. "Well Esmee has nearly completed the house she was working on and she and Carlisle are ready to move on into Forks" I froze suddenly waiting for him to tell me everything was okay and that the boys were all staying here.

"Bella what I am telling you is we are leaving New York and what I am asking is will you move to Forks with me?"

I noticed Edward's posture turn still when I never answered him immediately "Bella?" Edward eventually called out again.

"I'm not sure Edward, I mean I need to speak to Alice and Rose, there is also the question of us feeding on humans, I mean Forks is a small town, it would not go undetected and then there is school, we would be expected to go to school wouldn't we?" I felt like a heart attack was approaching, lucky for me my heart stopped nearly two hundred years ago.

"Well what I would love Bella is If you would at least try the vegetarian diet we....."

"NO, NO,NO Edward" I yelled out stopping him mid sentence "I have told you my teeth are designed for the purest of blood and I do not wish to try out animals blood.....its just not natural"

"Okay that would be something we would have to work out and yes, school would be the best option, it means we can stay in the town for much longer, it is sunny maybe ten days a year, we can be outside all day and night, rather than like here where we are stuck in all days, and the house we own there is stunning, you will love it."

"But there is nothing to do there Edward, no fun and games....."

"I'll be there Bella, is that not enough for you?"

"Edward please" I called quickly "you know I love you more than life itself, but there is just so many more reasons to stay rather than go" I was dreading what Alice and Rose would say if I said yes and they say no, Alice would rip my arms off and Rose would probably burn them with pleasure, especially if I didn't consult with them first, we were a trio we made all these types of decisions together.

"Do I mean that little to you Bella?" Edward all but cried out.

"It is not that at all Edward and you know that, I think I need to speak to Rose and Alice, we need to make a decision together" Edward just nodded in understanding, although I doubt it was understanding, I figure it was more the fact he felt like I had just kicked him in the balls, beat him down and left him there with no hope at all, I felt like a prized bitch.

"I really do love you Edward" I whispered while leaning in and kissing him briefly on the lips.

"I best get going" Edward suddenly called while moving away from me.

"Would you not consider staying in New York.....I mean if Rose and Alice won't move?"

"I go were Esmee my mother goes Bella, as will Jasper and Emmett, and we would come every weekend to see you all, but it would break her heart if we left her, she lost a child once and we know her worst fear is losing one of us, we all made a pact we would never leave her, we owe Esmee and Carlisle so much, we could never hurt them, we are a family who stick together" well there you go, that fucking put me in my place.

"Look I really have to go, we will all be back for your performance". I nodded keeping my eyes down, I couldn't bear to look at him, I could see the pain in his eyes. "I love you" he called before getting ready and leaving.

The club felt empty when he gone, I felt empty, how would I cope seeing him on weekends only? How could I let him leave? But how.....and this is a big how....how could I leave my life behind when we have worked so hard to achieve it? We still had a good five years in this city, we loved it, everything it represented, I threw my head back on the pillar with the questions going around and around in my head.

Me, Rose and Alice all congregated in our quarters as soon as all the boys left "Emmett asked me too move to Forks and I said yes" Rose yelled out.

I sat there shocked "Well fucking thanks Rose I told Edward I would have to think about it, I thought I should discuss this with you two before any of us made a decision" I spat out.

"I said yes to" Alice joined in clapping her hands in excitement.

"Oh fucking great so I look like the biggest fucking bitch in the world, thanks for that you two, make me feel great why don't you?"

"You had to have known we would have said yes, there is know way I am losing Emmett" Rose called.

"Yes and I am NOT letting Jasper go anywhere without me" Alice laughed out.

"But we have responsibilities here, this is our life" I was at the point of hysteria "Edward said we would have to go to school.....I mean fucking school can you see me taking orders? I take orders off know fucking one" I was passed hysteria at the thought.

"We knew they would be leaving after a year, we have been with them for eighteen months, we always knew we would go when they did" Rose called.

"NO" I yelled "I assumed they would stay with us"

"They have a mother and a father Bella, they will want to stay with them, what do we have? A job, so fucking what, shit, school will be piss easy, go to a few lessons, joke about in class, no responsibilities, its going to be great"

"We will have people telling us what to do" I spat out.

"Then take it like a man and fucking suck it up" Rose continued arguing with me.

"But I don't want to go, not yet, maybe in a few years?" I pleaded.

"Look sweety" Alice joined in "me and Rose are going, you cannot stop us and we are not leaving without you, so phone Edward and tell him yes before I fucking hit you" she gave me that death glare, you know that one that says _don't fucking doubt me, _I didn't fucking doubt her at all.

"What about our feeding habits?" I asked

"I am prepared to give the vegetarian lifestyle a shot" Rose called dismissively – that fucking knocked the wind out of me, in all honesty.

"Me to, I don't see the harm in trying" Alice spoke out.

"What if we cannot do it? We cannot feed on the locals, its too small a town, it would be detected straight away"

"I do not doubt it will be hard to begin with Bella, but I promise you when I move to Forks, I will NOT be feeding on humans, I have agreed to be part of their family and with that comes me being a vegetarian, I can deal with that as long as I have Emmett" well.....fuck

"Me to" Alice added again, she was annoying me.

"What the fuck has gotten into you two?" I screamed

"It's called love Bella, I thought you would have jumped on Edward and screamed yes the moment he asked you, I cannot believe you said what you did" Rose spat out.

"Well call me stupid but I took your two thoughts into consideration" I yelled back.

"Bella do you honestly believe that I would go without both of you, if one of us is going we all are, we all love the Cullen's more than is classed as sane, and the thought of being apart from them is excruciating, we knew this is what was going to happen, we knew when they moved we moved, so stop fighting with us and just say what you are going to say anyway" Alice called out.

"And what is that?" I moaned.

"You are going"

"Fuck you both" I called while standing up and stamping my foot and slamming the door as I walked along the corridor I stopped shaking my head, of course I was going where Edward was going because I fucking loved him more than any god for saken thing in the damned useless world "I'm going" I shouted along the corridor knowing the girls would hear. I continued to stomp along till I hit my room.

I grabbed my phone out my purse and dialled Edward he answered immediately.

"Yes love?" Edward purred down the phone.

"I'm going where you go Edward, I don't know why I didn't scream yes to you immediately and I am sorry for that, but you are who I choose to spend eternity with and you are not leaving without me" I laughed as I called the last part.

"Bella, I was not leaving without you anyway, I would have had Emmett tie you up and hold you down till we got there" Edward started laughing "as if I would have ever let you stay behind, gees Bella do you not know how much I love you?"

"I think I do" I whispered out.

"No Bella you have know idea, because if you did, you would know you were not leaving my side, you will never leave my side, you are mine and I am more than yours, we just don't work without each other" my heart felt expanded, why hadn't I seen it that way before.

"I don't function without you" I whispered again, I did not like admitting weakness I was a fucking fighter and a damned good one at that, for fuck sake I am Bella Swan, biggest bitch, meanest cow and a good fucking killer......I was turning into a 1960s picket fenced wife, at this rate catching fucking cows and bringing them to the table for Edward to eat.....and I fucking loved it, I would do it all for him.

"I love you Edward, but I am sorry I have to go get dressed, me Alice and Rose have a few big discussions to have with Peter and Felix, I look forward to seeing you in a few hours"

"I love you to baby, see you soon and good luck" he laughed down the phone, Peter I didn't care about at all, but Felix, well Felix I loved we had turned into best friends, well a notch down from Alice and Rose, but still I loved him with all my heart and telling him was going to be painful.

"You're what?" Peter Yelled at the three of us.

"We are moving to Forks" Alice laughed out.

"But you cannot, you have your routine, your fan base, people who pay to see YOU, we will go down without you" Peter continued yelling.

"Tough fucking shit, not our god damned problem" Rose yelled right back in his face....I was so proud of her.

"Yeah what she said" I called while Peter turned to look at me, knowing how much I loved this job, hoping I would be the voice of reason.

"Be serious Bella" Peter pleaded with me.

"I am deadly serious Peter, we leave in a week, now stop acting desperate and get a new act to start next Sunday afternoon"

The three of us turned on our heels and headed out, just as we were walking down the corridor Felix appeared, Alice and Rose looked at me scrunching their faces up and mouthing _"good luck"_.

Fucking bitches, they could have at least stayed and helped me.

"Bella Bunga" Felix called while running up to me and picking me up and spinning me around as always.

"Felix for the love of god, I'm not five" I laughed out, he knew I loved it really.

"What 's occurring?" He asked while putting me back down on my feet.

"I need to talk to you" I started

"This sounds serious" Felix called with a frown on his face.

"Come to my room" I called while grabbing his hand and pulling him a long, I sat on the bed and Felix plopped down on the recliner.

"Well?" Felix asked.

"Felix.......fuck Felix there is know easy way to say this, so I am just going to come straight out with it" I began and took a deep breath "Me, Alice and Rosalie are moving to Forks to be with the boys" Felix sat and nodded his head while facing the ground.

"And I am not welcome" He didn't ask as a question it was a statement of fact.

"It is not that your not welcome Felix, but its their house, I cannot ask them to let you move in with us, if they have not asked, I cannot ask you....can I?"

"Edward hates me, so there is know way I am welcome" it broke my heart to have to agree with him, Edward barely gave him the time of day and neither did Emmett in all honesty, there was only Jasper who made a conscious effort.

"I am so sorry Felix, if I could fit you in my case and take you, I would, I love you....you know that right, you will always be my best friend"

"Friends Forever?" Felix asked.

"Damn fucking right forever....for eternity" I would have been crying buckets if it was at all possible.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"I think I will go back to the Volturi, they are always wanting more guards"

"But you will be so far away from me" I cried out selfishly.

"Bella a phone call will have me on the next plane out, never doubt that, you can come over for holidays, you know, you and the girls" Felix laughed out, basically saying Edward is not welcome, I nodded in understanding.

"Felix Armstrong you will be a big fucking miss" I called while standing up and walking over to him to give him a hug.

"Bella promise me something?" Felix asked

"Anything" I promised.

"Don't change for him, do not stop being the person you are, the person you love, who I love, just be you, even if you swear a thousand times a day, that is who you are, do not change for him, if he loves you, he loves you for everything you have been for the last eighteen months....you understand me Bella?"

"I do" I laughed out. "You are staying till we leave though aren't you?" I was begging really.

"Of course, I want to see you three do your final dance"

"I will dedicate it to you" I told him. Felix nodded while holding me tight

"Love you Bells"

"Love you Army" I couldn't help it, I nick named him that, whenever I was emotional, I called him it, Felix's arms held me tighter and then he kissed my hair.

"Right, I will leave you be to get ready, you are up shortly"

"Okay" I called removing my grip from him, then Felix left, I felt a hole in my heart immediately.

"Love you Felix" I whispered when I knew he was out of hearing range.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: SM Owns everything twilight!!

**CHAPTER 12**

**BPOV**

"And can we give it up for one final time The Devils Trio" the announcer called, you know I never did get his name!!!

"Before we begin I would like to dedicate this to Felix........." I nodded to the announcer for the music to start "Twist" I called "And" Alice followed "Go" Rose sang out "OUCH" we all for the first time ever shouted together.

We worked out bodies to the extreme, we shook our butts as though our lives depended on it, we let everything out, we knew it was going to be our final time and we wanted this to be the best we had ever been – And in all honesty, it was.

As we finished our routine (we done the routine which was classed as repulsive) as a final farewell and appreciation to the crowd, it always got the biggest reaction, we noted our men all had their mouths popping open and eyes were virtually popping out that we had done that, but hell, we had done it a thousand times, seemed fitting we should do it on our final ever dance night.

The boys came over to the stage and for the first time ever picked us up off the stage and pulled us down to them, hugging us tightly.

"Love you" Edward whispered in my ear "oh....and we are trying that routine ourselves" he laughed out while winking at me.

"Deal" I laughed out while moving away from his arms to go thank a few people who attended regularly, a few people I knew were there, Jason for one. His eyes were full......why I do not know.

"I will always love you Bella" Jason called while pulling onto me and hugging me.....for fuck sake why the hell did I always get the whack jobs?

"It has been a pleasure knowing you Jason" I had to act nice after all, I thankfully would never see him again.

I quickly retrieved my arms from him and walked straight over to Edward "I am ready to go, there is nothing here for me know more" I smiled up to him.

"Good" he smiled back at me, then I saw Felix standing at the door, smiling over at me "two minutes" I called to Edward, running over to Felix.

"You stayed?" I cried out.

"You asked, so I stayed" he called while grabbing me and hugging me, he lifted me up so my feet were dangling in the air and spun me around "I will always love you Bella, you know you will always be my best friend and closest confidant" I laughed at him then.

"You are such a cock up Felix, fucking stop acting all emotional on me" I called as he put me down, I slapped his chest hard, while laughing.

"And don't you even dare turn all pansy assed on me Bella, you keep up your vile language and bitchy ways and I will have no reason to come to Forks to kick your scrawny ass....you hear me?"

"I hear ya" I called to him, smiling at him while staring in his eyes "I love you ya big nerd" I called while giving him a final hug.

"Got to catch a plane Bella, I will call you soon, you hear me....keep your phone switched on at all times"

"It will be glued to my hip" I promised him and then he was gone, out of my life for I don't know how long.....I was going to miss him beyond comprehension.

"You okay love?" Edward called while placing his hand on my shoulder from behind me.

"Fucking fine" I tried to come off as the hard bitch, but I knew he knew I was hurting inside "I will be okay Edward, I promise" I spoke out truthfully.

"We'll work on the vile words you use back in Forks love, you cannot be using that word in school, you will be on detention every day of the week"

"I will try, promise I will" I meant it, but whether I could do it was a different matter altogether.

- - - - -

Alice, Rose and myself pulled up outside the Cullen's house waiting for them so we could all drive to Forks together, There where four removal vans behind us, _we had a lot of clothes, what can I say?_

I ran up to the house to let them know we were ready and just as I was about to tap on the door, Edward came running out and hugged me, he pulled away from me slowly keeping his head turned to the left.

"What?" I asked watching his confused face.

"Why is there four removal vans behind use?"

"We have a lot of personal items" I snapped.

Edward just shook his head laughing "We are taking my vanquish, we should arrive before the rest of the family do" I felt a twinge of excitement run through my body as he said family, we where one big happy family, all eight of us.

"Sounds good to me" I winked at him, it had been seven hours since we'd had sex, I was virtually ready to claw someone's eyes out with frustration.

We walked down the steps and over to Rose and Alice explaining we were going ahead, I noticed Alice wink at Edward and laughing slightly, strange mother fuckers I had as family, that I knew for certain.

The ride was long, I mean really long, a good portion of the time was spent with me staring at Edward, I thought I knew every piece of skin on his perfect face, I thought I knew every crease, and hair, and every smile that appeared on his face, but I was wrong, the smile that appeared on his face when he saw the Forks sign was new to me, the way his eyes creased together and how high his lips raised when we pulled into town was like every dream he had ever had, had suddenly came true, it knocked me for six, I suddenly turned looking at the town in disgust.

"It's like something from a fucking Western movie" I uttered in disgust.

"I think it's a little more updated than that Bella" Edward laughed.

"Hardly" I snapped.

"Bella, language" Edward chastised me.

"What?" I snapped.

"You really should try to start now with the no swearing, honestly school will be so much easier if you refrained from using the f word in every sentence"

"I do not fucking use it in every sentence, I mean really, how many times have I said the word fuck from New York to Forks?" I was trying to make a point, I don't recall really saying it that much.

"Nine hundred and seventy six times Bella" Gees I was only taking the piss when I asked him, I didn't expect inspector fucking gadget to actually know the answer!

"And you really had to count Edward?"

"Educational purposes Bella, that was the only reason" He tried to explain his self, I tried to not act as though I was shocked, I mean did I really swear that much? I would have said an easy hundred times, but seriously nearly a thousand!

"Oh well there is my chances of getting no detention totally fucking ruined" I called, Edward turned his head and rolled his eyes at me.

"Do you even realise you are saying it?"

"What?" I snapped again.

"I thought you where going to try and not swear"

"No Edward, you always assumed I would stop, I never ever said I would actually be able to manage it, jesus, its like living with the fucking pope, do you get onto Alice and Rose when they say it?" I snapped again.

"Not my responsibility to say anything to Rose and Alice, they are not my girlfriend, they have Emmett and Jasper to look out for their best interests, I however have a responsibility to look out for yours....you do know that the more detention you get, the less time we will have to be together" I just shrugged my shoulders at him.

"Sexual wise I mean" He whispered out.

"Fuck" I yelled out "Sorry, sorry" I quickly retracted "I mean, oh dear me how Edward, that will not do at all" I smiled at myself for being so respectful.

"Damn Bella, you do not have to turn into a 1960's lady, a simple "damn it" would have done" we both laughed.

We as promised where first at the house, I ran out the car taking in the house before me, I was to say the least im-fucking-pressed.

"At last" I called out happily.

"What?" Edward asked laughing.

"We get to live in a house with standards not some club. Now this" I called while pointing my hand at the house "is the standards we should be living in" Edward laughed and had me in his arms within a few seconds.

"I love you" Edward whispered while kissing along my jaw line.

"How much?" I called with a raggered breath, he still after all this time made me feel weak at the knees with just the slightest touch.

Edward quickly picked me up and ran us up the stairs we were suddenly in a room with a large window covering the whole of the side wall, the room was large with no furniture in it and I looked at Edward questionably why he had brought us here?

"You asked how much I love you, and I thought I would start by showing you in our bedroom" The right side of his mouth lifted into a crooked smile.

"Sounds fuc....perfect to me" we both laughed at my quick attempt to stop swearing.

Edward made quick work of removing out clothes and lifted me up so my legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. Edward suddenly had my naked back on the window and arched from the sensation it caused and turned my head around slightly to look outside.

"You do realise the family could pull up at any time, do you really think its appropriate they see my butt out the window?" I asked seriously.

"Do you really care what they see?" Edward asked shocked at my hesitation to just get straight into sex.

"Sort of" I called but stopped quickly as Edwards lips were suddenly paying special attention to my breasts, Edward whispered out around them "So you want me to stop?"

"Knock me out the fucking window for all I care Edward, but don't you dare stop" I moaned out while pulling at his hair, Edward tilted me up while slowly but roughly rammed into me, I all but screamed out with pleasure, it had felt like months since we had been intimate, this felt too good to stop, and who the fuck cared if anyone saw us?

"The family won't be here for at least another hour" Edward suddenly called laughing.

Edward moved his lips to my neck kissing me hungrily, while my hands wove through his damned fine hair while Edwards thrusts became more urgent, his hands moved to my hips and he held tightly while pulling me to him as close as possible, I removed my hands from his hair and wound them around his back while kissing and nibbling on his shoulder.

"God I love you so much" I moaned out while Edward done a quick harsh thrust into me causing me to lean right up and banging my head off the window – luckily for the window it did not break, and my orgasm began, my body tensed up with relief and I felt Edward's orgasm flow inside me, I loved the feel of Edward finishing in me, it felt sort of intimate – that is was designed uniquely for me.

After we both calmed down Edward looked up at me and kissed me gently while calling "I love you so much too Bella" I looked into his eyes, lost in my surroundings, forgetting were we where, why we where here and in which city we where in, his eyes told me everything I needed to know at the moment in time.

Edward was mine, I was his and we would always love each other and be together, nothing mattered more in the world to me than us two. We were meant to be together and no one could ever tell me otherwise.

Well they could tell me, they just wouldn't live to tell any fucker else.

Edward walked us over to the en-suite bathroom and placed us both in the shower, it did not work out too successful at us getting cleaned, I refused to remove my legs from Edward's waist and seconds later his arousal was poking into my thigh "oh come on, we have a good twenty minutes before we need to get dressed" I smirked at him with a quick wink.

After an intense workout which involved the shower, the sink, the vanity cabinet and the bathroom door, we both tensed as we heard the cars approaching the driveway.

We both quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to meet the rest of the family, Alice was jumping like a child, that was just Alice, Rose was just smirking at me and Edward, Jasper rolled his eyes at what I was assuming was what he could feel coming from me and Edward and Emmett was the last to get out the car and just looked at us.

"What?" I asked everyone was looking like I had a third head

"Do you have to make it so obvious you have just been Laid Bella? I mean seriously, did he drag you through the entire forest" Emmett howled out.

"What you talking about?" I asked Edward turned to look at me and then his face built into a huge smile.

"Your hair" Edward called, I turned to look through the glass of the house to notice it was heading in every single direction other than down, I burst out laughing, there was nothing more I could do, there was no point denying anything when the evidence was right there in front of everyone, then we heard Carlisle and Esmee approaching I quickly tried to flatten my hair with the aide of Edward to look somewhat presentable around them, but judging by Carlisle's smirk he was well aware that me and Edward just could not get enough of each other.

_NO, not embarrassing AT ALL._

_**THE FOLLOWING MORNING.**_

There was no point dwelling on the past, it was time to look too the future and looking into the future meant looking into Edward Cullen's eyes, I could see his soul, his love and his relief that I had got showered, dressed and I was standing with the whole family looking over at a bunch of elk – damned fucking elk, you can tell the Cullen's had got to me when I was standing looking at a bunch of Elk instead of looking in to someone's neck.

_Pulse beating rapidly, blood flowing freely – _control Bella, control, the elk will be just as rewarding as a human _yeah-fucking dream on._

"Just close your eyes and imagine some evil shit you have feasted upon in the past" Edward called, I think at this point I was more turned on than hungry, Edward swearing, even if it was just the word shit, was enough to make my legs go weak and wobbly and my hunger disappear.

I turned and smiled to him and raised my hand cupping his cheek while bringing his lips to my own, my movements became urgent and Edward placed his hands on my shoulders pushing me back.

"Now is not appropriate for that Bella, you must feed, we are going to school in an hour" Fucking spoilt sport.

"Fine, lets get this charade the hell over with" Eating elk going to school, what the hell has happened to my damned perfect happy life?

We ran out to the clearing where I grabbed the largest elk of the herd and then it looked me directly in the eyes with a pleading look, for the briefest of moments I swore it begged me to let it go, without thinking twice I stroked the elks head bending in and kissing its forehead, it was so damned cute.

I let the elk go.

"Bella" I heard my name called from across the field turning to see Edward standing there in shock.

"You didn't see its little face Edward, it had such an adorable expression" Edward ran to my side instantly placing his arm around my shoulder.

"You said you would at least try Bella…. please?" he begged me, Alice came and joined us seconds later.

"It really isn't that bad Bella, just do not look at it, close your eyes" Alice suggested.

"Alice I really don't think I can do it, it resembles Bambi too much, maybe a lion a bear, but not a cute elk" I was at breaking point, I couldn't do this, I was going to have to run into town and find some poor schmuck to feast upon.

"Yes you can" Alice snapped at me "There are no people in this town who deserve to die Bella, could you really take a good persons life"

"Yes" I answered honestly.

"Bella" Edward snapped at me this time.

"For fuck sake cut me some slack, I'm going back to high school aren't I? You are all expecting too much of me in one short go" I bit back.

"And you think me and Rose don't find this hard as well? We are at least trying Bella, you are not even doing that" Alice moaned out.

"I DID try and I DID NOT succeed, so get the hell off my case and go feast yourself on more elk, while I go find me some real blood" I went to run off but Edward and Emmett had me pinned down before my foot even lifted off the floor.

"No sweet cheeks, you are not killing someone in our vicinity, do you hear me?" Emmett snapped, I mean actually snapped at me, he had never done that.

"Find me something to eat other than elk, that does not look cute and I will give it a try" I promised, Emmett nodded to me "and I swear you come back with a fucking bird Emmett Cullen and I am out of here" I warned him, Emmett was a particle joker, I was warning him in advance I was not in the mood for jokes today, I was hungry, and he did not want to push my buttons.

"Thank you" Edward called while pulling me into his chest and hugging me.

"Don't thank me yet Edward, I meant what I said" I called lifting my head and looking him sternly in the eyes. Edward just smiled briefly and nodded.

"This way" We heard Emmett call, we ran after him and then I caught the scent, it smelt nowhere as appetising as human blood, but did smell better than the poor defenceless elk – I was banning them all from eating elk from now on, it just wasn't fucking right.

We caught up to Emmett and he was holding a panther, the animal was clawing at Emmett and had shredded his whole top, my eyes opened wildly while looking him up and down.

"Yeah sucks like hell Bella, the things I have to do to get you food" Emmett laughed out. I just shook my head while prying the creature from Emmett's arms, I quickly closed my eyes before looking the animal in the face and leant it and then I finally done it, I sunk my teeth into the animal, once the animal was drained I flung the carcase to the ground and turned before looking at it.

Edward and Emmett stood there with their arms folded and smiling with pride at me.

"How was that?" They both asked in unison, I shrugged my shoulders.

"It was okay….I suppose….I would still prefer a human though" I snapped the final part out.

"Of course a human would be more satisfying Bella, but we are better than that, we will not harm humans"

"Why because they are defenceless?" I mocked, Edward shook his head, he knew I was being sarcastic since I called the elk defenceless

"Bella please don't be difficult, just give it a few weeks, I am sure you will adapt" I just nodded, I didn't want to argue any further, what he didn't realise is if I didn't adapt, I was moving right along to the nearest human…..lets hope some freshman doesn't piss me off within the next few weeks.

"Right detour to the house to get changed then we are heading to school" Emmett called, yeah sounded fucking fantastic to me!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: SM owns everything twilight - i just own this story line, that really does get better once i get the first few days of school over with, its just to show how Bella is coping...

**CHAPTER 13 – FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!**

**BPOV**

I felt physically ill, I just did not want to go to school, I had just ate a fucking panther and I was not going to be dancing in the near future with my fantastic pole.

"Let's do this" Edward called as we all pulled up outside the school. "It's going to be fine Bella" Edward called while placing his hand on mine.

"I know" I lied

"You could seem a little more enthusiastic" Edward laughed out.

"Why?" I snapped

"Because this is what we are going to be doing for the next few years of our life"

"Oh in that case I shall smile away all day at that fucking amazing thought" I groaned sarcastically

"Oh Bella please don't be hard work, not today, we've had your attitude enough with feeding, please make school that bit more easier"

"Anything for you love" I called while yanking his hand out the way and jumping out the car.

I was sick of snapping at Edward all the time so when he was at my side in a second I placed my head down ashamed of myself and uttered "I'm sorry" Edward placed his hand under my chin while raising my face to look him in the eyes.

"You don't need to apologise to me for anything Bella" Edward called while a soft smile appeared on his face.

"I have everything to apologise for, I have been hard work to you all, I know I have and I wish I could snap myself out of, I promise.....I swear I will make every effort to make this work" I smiled as his eyes lit up

"I love you Bella Swan, you know that right?"

"It is the only thing I am certain on Edward" I stood on my tip toes and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Okay show times over" Emmett roared out.

"To say you were a slow starter Eddy you sure putting the rest of the boys to shame" Rose called out while elbowing Emmett in the rib, I burst out laughing.

"Awe come on babe, isn't three times this morning enough for you?" Emmett whined.

"My legs are not shaking Emmett so no, three times is obviously not enough" Rose snapped while turning her head to me and winking.

"Well lets put that right, right now" Emmett called while grabbing Rose quickly and pushing her against the car, we all started laughing at that then Rose let Emmett off the hook.

"Of course three times was more than enough, to be honest Emmett my legs are still shaking now"

"Who the hell wants to high five me now?" Emmett shouted proudly, while raising his hand in the air – yeah we all ignored him.

"Let's just go to the reception and get our schedules" Jasper called, he was always the responsible one.

We all walked up the steps into the building and wandered to the room that had _reception _on the door, it was marked so large you could see the stupid thing from mars.

We walked through the door and all went straight to the counter where an old lady who seemed a few years younger than Edward in all honest whose hair was in dyer need of washing and she smelt faintly of pee, she peeked up at us over her glasses.

"The Cullen's and Hale's I presume?" she asked with a weak smile. _Maybe I should just eat her now, you know, to put her out of her misery?_

"Yes that's correct" Edward called all gentleman like!

"Just hold on a moment dearies while I get your paperwork for you" she stood up and walked over to the filing cabinet, about ten minutes later she made it there, I didn't have the patience with waiting another ten minutes for her to get back.

"Would you care for some help?" I asked "_or a zimmer frame?" _I said so only vampires could hear.

"No thank you deary, I am quite able" she turned and smiled over at me.

She really wasn't I was more than confident I would be doing the world justice by just putting her out of her misery.

"Stop it" Alice snapped at me

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Bella you know how my gift works, if you even think about doing it, I see it" Alice snapped at me.

"Oh come on, tell me I am not being kind to the old hag by offering her an easy outing?" We were talking so only we could hear, I suppose even if we were talking so that humans could hear, this silly old woman would still not hear a word we were saying.

I virtually clapped when it only took her seven minutes to get back, I felt like rewarding her _with a bite in the neck!_

"There you go dearies, now here is your slips, get them signed off all the teachers and return them at the end of the day" _WHAT! We have to see her again?_

"Check your timetables" Alice called all merry like, it was unnerving.

I compared mine with Edward and I was virtually bopping realising we only had three lessons apart in the whole week. _Bella may get herself some excitement in class?? yeah dream on!_

"Spanish it is" Edward called while taking my hand and the stupid little map and leading the way, we all wished each other luck and headed in the directions we needed to go.

All the girls stopped and gawked at Edward....._OKAY bitches, who wants to be bit first? _Why I was acting so territorial was beyond me, I knew Edward would not look twice at them.

We walked into Spanish and took the seats at the back all the students were turned around glaring at us – I would have possibly thought I smelt if I knew for a damned fact I never!

"Buena clase de la mañana" the skinny horrid size 0 teacher greeted the class, her face searched the room and it did not go unnoticed she stopped at Edward – perverted teacher did she know he was pretending to be seventeen?

"Hola soy nuevo Estuardo señorita Bell" She introduced herself as Miss Bell to us, well I say us, she did not look at me once! _BITCH_

"_Hola" _Me and Edward called in unison.

"Puedo preguntar cómo habla usted está en español" she then proceeded to ask how fluent we were in Spanish.

"mucho mejor que la mierda que le permite decirlo así"

"BELLA" Edward snapped at me in a low voice so no humans could hear, okay so I may have slipped and accidentally said, "a lot fucking better than you" but honestly, it slipped out, it really did, it was true though, she sounded as Spanish as much as a cat woofing....it was bad.

"tan buena como la conocemos Inglés señorita Bell" Edward quickly told her "as well as we know English" trying to cover up my swearing, but her face looked at boiling point – she was first on my list of people to eat in this town.

"Gracias Eduardo e Isabel ¿podría permanecer sentado después de la clase para que yo pueda dirigirme a ustedes?" She thanked Edward and asked me to stay seated after class to see her.

"Su Bella" I snapped _its Bella _I hated it when people called me Isabella!

Miss Bell proceeded to introduce us to the students, its seems we had been the talk of the town for quite a few days since no one ever moved here _I WONDER WHY?_

Everyone knew our names before we even introduced ourselves.

"I'm bored" I whispered to Edward after ten minutes.

"Pay attention" Edward moaned back.

"Edward we both know Spanish as well as English, what can this class possibly offer us? Tell me how it can hold my attention when she is trying to learn me stuff I already know? its like trying to train a monkey to swing.....it already does it better than any fucker else" I snapped.

After the longest god damn hour of my life the class came to an end, I do not think I can do another 5 classes, I felt hell would be less torturous – I miss the club!

I stayed behind and Miss Bell tried to act all harsh like, her tone was trying to be abrupt, but to be honest a cat would have scared me more.

I nodded when needed and reminded myself this is for Edward every time she snapped something out that made me want to end her life.

"Are you listening to me Bella?" She snapped.

"Loud and clear" I snapped back at her.

"Are you going to cause me trouble this year Bella?" She asked with distain in her voice.

"We shall get along perfectly well if you keep your eyes off my boyfriend" I snapped while standing up and exiting the room, if she so much as chased me she was dead.

SHE DIDN'T – I was slightly mortified.

I headed to gym and Alice was already dressed and bouncing about in her tiny little skirt and white t-shirt.

"Bella did you really have to swear in Spanish?" Alice laughed out.

"She was an annoying bitch Alice, so yeah I needed to" Alice did not chastise me, she just laughed, like the Alice I knew and loved.

We walked into the huge hall after I had changed and I turned to see Edward running laps and I swear I nearly tripped over looking at his perfect legs and the muscles were prominent through his shirt....I was drooling venom.

Alice ran over to the corner of the room and got us both a badminton rackets "shoot the fucking birdy" I laughed out as Alice came running back over.

"Language will not be tolerated in this hall, do you hear me?" the coach yelled at me.

I paused but decided against replying

"DO YOU HEAR ME?" the coached yelled out this time. I had an image of me running over to him in vampire speed pinning him up against the wall and draining him of his blood, a small smile rose on my lips.....it was a wonderful thought.

"I hear ya and it will not happen again" I lied!

I noticed Edward shake his head in shame – Bastard!

Two teachers down and they both hated me....well done Bella.

"Get in pairs" the coach called, me and Alice stood together immediately, we both walked over to our designated court and two little horrid bitches stood at the other side, I didn't like them, they were discussing MY Edward.

"There is no way they are an item" I heard one call with spite in her voice.....why that little.....

"Bella" Alice snapped. I shrugged my shoulders not wanting to know what I was apparently going to do.

"Oh and Bella don't forget act human" I nodded in understanding but still I couldn't help hitting the stupid birdie a little to hard and it whacked right off the middle of the girls head sending her flying back and landing right on her butt!

"Jessica" her friend called running over to her, I had to hold my laugh in when I seen the bright red circle mark on her forehead.

"Oops" I shouted over the line

"Coach" Jessica called, he quickly turned around and looked between myself and Jessica "easy mistake to make coach" I called out while shrugging my shoulders, he threw me an annoyed look.

Could today get any worse? _Why yes, yes it could indeed _I answered myself, because lets face it, this was hell!

"I want to go home" I moaned to Alice.

"Oh Bella stop it....schools fun" Alice called all fucking happy like.

"What the fuck is fun about it?" I snapped.

"Well you know lots of things?"

"Like?" I snapped again, waiting for one good answer....she had nothing.

Next up was history and as me and Edward walked in hand in hand everyone looked at us. We were last in since I just had Edward jump down my throat for swearing in gym and hitting the girl with the birdie on purpose.....seriously, it was no fucking big deal why do they keep getting on my case?

"Its just like dieting Edward, if you fail on the first day, you just start a fresh on the second" not that I had a fucking clue about dieting, I had just read that in some cheesy teeny bopper magazine that Paula had lying around....i was even starting to miss Paula, how bad is that?

Anyway so we walked to the two seats available at the front....i fucking hate the front of a classroom and the teacher introduced himself as Mr Cain, I had a mental image of whipping one of the arseholes at the club with a cane, that was a fucking good day!

"We are currently studying second world war in Britain" Mr Cain commented....should be easy me Alice and Rose were there at that time, food was so easy to come by without being detected, due to all the bombings that were going on, we feasted everyday for nearly two years......ahhhh good times.

Edward gave me a strange look as I sighed in contentment, I just smiled and shook my head.

"We are discussing the bombings" Mr Cain advised us.

"It was all so loud" I smiled up at him.

"Excuse me?" the teacher called.

"The bombings I bet they were all so loud" I tried to redeem myself. "_what_?" I mouthed to Edward when he sat there with his eyes popping out and his jaw held tight.

Edward just shook his head.

"Oh right....okay" the teacher laugh "yes I suppose it would have been" no fucking suppose about it, it was damned fucking loud, if I could have jumped high enough, I would have wiped the fuckers out in hours.

The war would have possibly lasted longer had Alice not been sick of having her best outfits ruined....a little **unknown** fact.....Alice went to Germany.....Alice met Mr Hitler......Alice took the fucker out and threw him in his bunker.....yeah who would have known the world had Alice and her clothes to thank for that one?

We didn't eat as often after that.....Alice pissed off the whole vampire community with that one, but Alice being the sweetest vampire in existence, convinced everyone that it was the right thing to do, something to do with having enough food to live on if we stopped humans killing themselves, she could fucking talk her way out of anything that one – damned pixie.

"What was the year the WW11 ended?" the teacher asked the class, not one single student put their hand up......not fucking one.

"1944" I answered as I could tell the teacher was looking slightly peeved. Yeah I still picture Alice getting so annoyed when a bomb landed and hit the mud next to her, he dress was covered in it, oh she was so annoyed.....Mr Hitler paid the price for that one!!! stupid man.

History went quite quick, mainly because I was quite interested in what the teacher was going on about, it brought back happy little memories of that era.

Maths was next and that went uneventful, I refrained from arguing what the fuck I needed maths in my life for, so I just pretended to be intrigued by what Miss Allinson was telling me....yeah who gives a fuck about fraction, tell me in my whole entire existence when am I going to need to use fractions? This who school thing was a joke.

I have never been as happy in my life than walking into the cafeteria and seeing the whole family sitting there, if it was possible I would have filled up when I seen Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose sitting there, it made me feel normal.

"How's it gone?" Emmett called as me and Edward took our seats

"Long" I called.

"Get in any trouble?" Emmett kept shooting the questions.

"She has swore to two teachers, insulted Miss Bell, told her to stop eyeing up her boyfriend, whacked a cockle shut off a girls forehead causing her to have to go to the nurse, nearly cocked right up telling the history teacher it was LOUD while the bombings where going off in the UK in 1944 and in maths I had to quickly fix the table Bella clawed her nails into"

"Really?" I asked, because I didn't notice I had done that.....boredom what can I say?

"Woo Bella, ease up your going to get suspended on the first day" Emmett laughed out.

"Nope, seems luck is not on my side today Emmett" Suspension sounded fucking fantastic.

Rose was sitting laughing so hard she nearly fell of her seat, Alice was smiling at me so proudly and the lads, well they are just boring bastards!

"I do not find a single part of this funny" Edward snapped out to Rose and Alice.

"Edward you have known Bella eighteen months, you should know this is how she is, me and Alice have been with Bella for well over two hundred years, and to us, this is funny, this is Bella, this...." she said while pointing at me "is my best fucking friend, so quit giving her a hard time and just help her out, she doesn't need shit like this from you.....now me on the other hand...." Rose called while turning to look directly at me "Isabella Marie Swan, how the hell did it feel to knock that little cow over in gym, everyone has been talking about it?" Rose got all giddy.

"Urgh" Edward moaned while standing up and storming out.

"I best go after him" I smiled at Rose "oh and Rose, thank you, I really do love you" there was no humour in my tone, I meant it from the bottom of my heart, I felt more relaxed knowing someone was standing up for all my faults.

Rose never commented on my not eating elk, she never said anything when I was going to feed on a human, I had just realised, Rosalie really does love me for me even with all my faults, she truly was one in a million.

I followed Edward outside and around the back of the gymnasium, he was standing with his back to the wall and his right foot on the wall also, felling sorry for himself I presumed.

"What is with you?" I snapped.

"Bella do you seriously not see what you are doing? we all love this town and at this rate you are going to make us leave before its even begun"

"Maybe I should have never came here Edward.....you know with you loving this town so much" I snapped.

"See?" Edward snapped at me again, I looked at him in shock "I can not even have a serious conversation with you, without you going all bitch like on me, is it always going to be like this for the next five years, every time I argue with you your going to retaliate with _I should not have moved here? _Its pathetic Bella, you came and that is the end of it, now deal with it"

I stood there motionless and shocked.

"I am coping as best as I can, I cannot do anything more" I called.

"You can do a lot more, just shut that mouth of yours and school will be much easier" did he really just fucking say that to me? Seriously.

"There is two things I can do here Edward" I started, he lifted his head to look at me.....well stare at me, making me feel weak at the knees in all honesty, I wondered if he would mind a quickie behind the trees? I shook my head.....of course he would mind, this was Edward fucking miserable Cullen I was talking about.

"First I could tell you to fuck off, leave me alone and I will leave or....." Edward stopped me and was at my side instantly holding either side of my arms "or" I continued "I can act the bigger woman here and tell you I will give it another shot" it was the best I could do.

"You are not leaving me Bella, I couldn't live without you" Edward choked out, he was adorable like this.

"Edward trust me I could not imagine life without you in it, and I dare bet it would be the worst pain imaginable, but if I am making you so unhappy that will hurt even more"

"Bella you never make me unhappy, ever, you just don't think at times and that upsets me because I am thinking of you, I don't want you to be pissed at me all the time when I am thinking of your best interests"

"Yeah but Edward, its so boring here, the teachers are insane, I am expected to respect them when I literally hate them and want to eat them and to top it off, no sex all day.....its torturous" I was being honest! That had to count for something.

Edward just rolled his eyes "its all about the sex" he laughed out.

"No Edward, its all about the sex with you" I pointed to him. "I love you, I love all of you, lets avoid the obvious parts" I said staring at him from head to toe, because lets face it, Edward is the best looking thing on this planet "Your mood swings are something to think about....." I just wanted to add that in for effect "I love how passionate you are about music, about your family, about me.." my sentence was cut short with a forceful kiss that had me nearly buckle to my knees, Edward laughed against my mouth causing me to moan a little too loudly.

"Bella please for me just try over the next two classes to just act normal, well act like you without the swearing and I will make it up to you at home" He raised his eyebrow slightly with a devious smile, he knew how to win me over hands down.

"Fine, polite respectful Bella will make an appearance"

And for the next two glasses I acted like I was 17 and not the 296year old I was and it worked! _I think _Edward didn't seem pissed at me!!! BONUS.

"So how did you think I done?" I asked proudly as we stood at the car door. Edward smiled at me with his bug goofy grin.

"Like a normal teenager Bella, no swearing and insulting the teacher, no nearly giving away you lived back in 1944 and that my love..." Edward whispered while pulling at my waist and pulling me over to him "is what will make these few years fly over" he leaned in and kissed me "and now" he began, my stomach was literally churning with excitement "time for your reward" _thank the fucking moon, sun and stars!!!_

We had the best sex to date!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: SM Owns everything Twilight **

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

I had my fingers crossed, my legs, heck even my frigging toes were trying to cross over for how today was going to go. Bella was unpredictable, I knew she could handle her cravings, eating someone was the least of my worries, my worries where her being able to handle her temper and that mouth of hers.

_How I loved her mouth._

Other than the vulgarity part – unless it was to me personally.

"I'm ready" Bella jumped out the car happily, I felt my mouth pop open slightly, wondering what the hell had gotten into her, maybe this fingers crossing business actually worked!

History was first and Bella walked in full of smiles "good morning Mr Cain" Bella called smiling at the teacher as though he was.......well.....me.

"Good morning Bella, Edward" Mr Cain called back while nodding.

Bella took her seat and sat down grabbing a pen straight out of her bag along with her book and sat there with the pen tip in her mouth and smiling happily _STILL_

"Something you would like to share Bella?" I asked as I was completely not expecting her to act like this.

"Nope" she called out around the pen....._I was getting jealous of the pen!_

All the other students began filing in moaning about anything and everything and then Mr Cain called the class to order.

"Now let me see" Mr Cain started "where did we end yesterday?" he was mainly whispering to himself, shouldn't he have done this while he was waiting for the class to come in?

"The war, I believe we ended with Hilters strategies" Bella called out.

_Did Bella have a thing for the man who dare stand in front of a pissed off vampire at this very moment?_

"Oh yes, that's right Bella, thank you very much" Mr Cain called while winking at Bella, I snapped my eyes closed as I felt corner of the table crumble in my hands. I suppressed a low groan, but it obviously was not undetected by Bella. I heard her laugh a little, I turned to see her sitting there with that damned near vengeful pen swirling around in her mouth and she winked at me quickly.

"Who recalls which countries made a treaty with Poland after seeing how Hitler had left Czechoslovakia?" Bella had her hand up immediately, I swear to god immediately!!!

"The UK and France they promised them aid, I mean who wouldn't have after the destruction they caused Mr Cain, it would have taken a weak nation to turn their noses up at that" I kicked Bella under the table stopping her bringing up something she remembered from when she lived there.

"Yes" Mr Cain laughed "a very weak nation in deed"

"_How cute is she twirling that pen in her mouth, she listens to every word I say...."_ I cut Mr Cain's thoughts out my head and turned to glare at Bella.

"When I said pay attention to the teachers in class Bella, but I did not mean literally" I snapped at her.

"Tut tut" Bella called out while still keeping her lips tightly around that pen.

That hour had to be the longest in existence, Bella and Mr Cain smiling at each other frequently, she did actually look like she was hanging off his every word, again I asked myself, did Bella like this man?

We stood up from our chairs making our way to Spanish when I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her to the side.

"What was the about?" I moaned.

"What do you mean?" Bella laughed out to me

"What do you mean....what do I mean?" I snapped, the anger what evident in my voice.

"Let's make our way to Spanish Edward, we don't want to be late" Bella grabbed my hand tightly and hurried us along....you know as she give a shit about getting to class.

_She was up to something!_

We took our seats in class and Miss Bell's eyes darted to me with a mischievous smile and a quick thought _"dear god I would love to show him a thing or two" _and then quickly shock appeared on her face and she looked at Bella before turning her head to the board behind her.

Bella kept that perfect smile on her face for a good half an hour until Miss Bell asked Bella about pronunciations, Bella gave Miss Bell the correct text and then Miss Bell laughed, I mean seriously just laughed in Bella's face. _I am not a swearer but FUCK_

"You're wrong I-S-A-B-E-L-L-A" Miss Bell shot out to Bella sarcastically, as though she had a death wish or something, she was out for Bella's blood, or vise versa, and I mean that quite literally!

Bella's eyes bore into Miss Bells and she looked like she was about to snap her neck in two, then Bella just put that smile back on her face and called out in English "my apologies Miss Bell, that is just how I was taught when I lived in Spain off the Spanish, but if you think you little degree makes you a better teacher than the Spanish themselves them by all means, you are right - I am of course wrong" and then Bella put her head down and swirled that damned pen in her mouth again.

"I will not put up with your sarcasm in my class Isabella" Miss Bell retaliated, I put my head in my hand facing the floor, Bella knew better than to jeopardise us, so I figured what will be, will be.

"Of course not Miss Bell, I am sorry, please forgive me" Bella called – who the fuck is she and what has she done with my Bella?

"Oh...right, okay, we have an understanding at last" Miss Bell called and then proceeded with class.

I did not dare look at Bella, I kept my head down and I mean right down.

The Bell rang eventually and this was a lesson I had without Bella, I was slightly apprehensive of leaving her alone, especially with how she was acting, I didn't have a chance to talk to Bella, her class was next door, she just kissed my cheek and moved on, while I headed to Geography.

I didn't pay attention the whole class, I was listening out for Bella the whole time, watching through people's minds, she just kept that pen in her mouth and a smile on her face, nodding when she felt appropriate and kept scribbling things down on her note pad.

I couldn't wait for class to end so I could just be beside her again, but we had Gym and I'd be damned I wouldn't be able to talk to her there either, what was she playing at?

Did I prefer my Bella at school, least I knew where I stood with her, or this new creepy good girl Bella? I did not have a clue.

Class was over and I was out the room before the other students stood up, I hurried to Gym and quickly changed, the coach ordered us to run laps and I kept turning waiting for Bella to walk through the doors, her and Alice came out all giddy and just sodding.....happy, I had never been so miserable in my entire life! Why where they so happy?

"Bella" I called low her head shot in my direction and she sent me a smile that had me hooked, I couldn't pull my gaze from hers, then she turned her head from me! I wanted to quite literally roar.

Twenty minutes into class I heard the same two girls talk about me again and also asking what the hell Bella had that they did not, I would to have loved to run up to them and tell them, but that would have been childish of me.

The girls were asked to run laps also and after twenty minutes I heard a bang and there one of the girls lay sprawled across the floor holding her head in pain, the coach was there in seconds and he was hovering over the girl who then pointed at Bella.

"Who? Me?" Bella called all sweet like "I am sorry Coach, but I was just running laps, I have no idea what she is talking about, I think she hit her head a little too hard"

Maybe she was just acting all nice, maybe she had no hidden agenda at all! _This is Bella we are talking about _my annoying but always correct side shot in.

"Bella Swan did you intentionally trip Jessica over?" The Coach yelled a little this time.

"I most certainly did not" Bella called more sternly and the Coach seemed to believe her.....I didn't.

"Okay Jessica get yourself to the Nurse's station, I will speak to you later" Jessica made no attempt to argue with Bella or the coach and her friend Lauren helped her up and walked out with her, Bella's face shot to mine and she smiled so angelically to me.

Bella and Alice were both quiet the rest of the class and Alice was even quiet mentally, that was as scary as as walking in on Emmett and Rose, and believe me, I have done it and if I could sleep I would have had nightmares for centuries over that shit, closing my eyes sometimes tortured me with that vision – damned idiots needed to learn to make some noise!

When Gym was over I showered, dressed and headed to the Cafeteria and took a seat next to Emmett and Jasper "hows things?" Emmett asked

"She's up to something" I seethed

"Who Bella? Why would she?" Emmett continued.

"I don't god damn know Emmett" I snapped and then immediately felt guilty "Sorry Emmett, I didn't mean to take it out on you, its just getting to me....she is acting so......nice" it was the only way to explain it. Emmett and Jasper burst into a fit of laughter.

"What are you both laughing at?" I snapped, while most of the cafeteria turned to see them both virtually fall off the chair.

"You are panicking over Bella being nice, do you even realise what you sound like?" just then Alice , Rose and Bella came walking in and I'd be damned if they were not shaking their hips as though dancing to music........Bella looked good enough to....eat

"Hi babes" Bella called while bending down and kissing my lips very gently and quickly, before I had a chance to return the kiss she was sitting down and talking to Alice.

"What are you playing at?" I called not being able to handle this any more, I mean she just moved away from a kiss!!!

"Oh Edward not this again, I think there is something wrong with you" Bella laughed while turning back around and discussing a film with Alice.

I bent into Bella and gently placed the tip of my tongue on Bella's ear, she shivered from the touch and then I whispered "I want you...right now" I then placed my hand on her knee, Bella turned and smiled at me "I don't believe we should leave school grounds Edward, after school love" Bella winked at me.

"Ha" I called out causing the table to turn to look at me "I knew it, you are up to something"

"I don't know what you mean Edward"

"You just turned down sex" I called.

"He has a point Bella, you could be burning to ashes and still want one final shag" Emmett laughed out.

"See even Emmett agrees" I quickly called out, not evening thinking straight.

"You are so touchy Edward, calm down, if you want sex that much fine.....where do you want to go?" Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"It's not about the sex Bella" I snapped

"Then you don't want sex? So I can just continue talking to Alice?" she smiled at me.

"Well yes its about the sex...sort of, I mean you always want sex and now you are saying no, for the first time in eighteen months you are saying you don't want it"

"It's not that I don't want it Edward, I just think we should stay on school grounds, you know, because we are meant to" She beamed to me.

"Your pissed at me aren't you?" I was clutching onto anything to find out what she was doing

"Why would I be pissed at you, Edward love?" Bella bent over so her lips were inches from mine, she was trying to tease me.......

- - - -

Bella continued her act for the rest of the week and to be perfectly honest, I didn't like it.....she was turning into someone other than my Bella.

It was Friday, lunch had just finished and we headed to gym, I could tell something was bothering her, but she just kept smiling at me when ever I asked her what she was up to "nothing at all" was always her reply.

_I knew differently_

_**BPOV**_

Heading into gym with Alice swinging her arms all over made me want to rip the things off, I had officially felt like I had hit rock bottom "He won't last two days with you not being your normal self" Alice forced me to believe "He will realise he loves you for you, not someone who you would become for him" Rosalie also added.

_HE HASN'T FUCKING DONE ANYTHING BUT ASK ME WHAT THE MATTER IS!!! WHAT THE FUCKING MATTER IS??????? _

I haven't swore – which let me tell you is hard, my lips are virtually ruined, biting them every time I stop myself swearing – I haven't been rude to the teachers, maybe the odd remark to the Spanish teacher, but I hated her fucking guts.

I was at breaking point....had I mentioned that? Well I am at official vampire breaking point!

Walking into gym I noted that bitch Jessica and Lauren looking at me, the image of sucking their blood dry left a calming feeling through me....I hated those little bitches as well.

"Laps" The coach yelled, now don't get me wrong, running laps was like sitting down to me, no strain nothing, but fuck this man gets paid for nothing, other than ordering us to either hit a ball over the net or tell us to run laps.

I felt a vibration in my shorts pocket and I quickly pulled my mobile out knowing it could only be my favourite Italian vamp, I swung my phone open and yelled down the phone "FELIX" "BELLA, BELLA BUNGA" Felix shouted back at me we both started laughing, I ignored the moan I heard coming from Edward.

"How you keeping Bells, tell me all" Felix started and that's when the annoyance started

"SWAN" the coach yelled from behind me.

I ignored him non the less.

"Well Felix, first day was hard, I couldn't stop slipping up with my language"

"Good Good" Felix laughed out.

"And from Tuesday I have to say I've been a fucking angel"

"SWAN OFF THAT PHONE" The coach yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Who the hell is that?" Felix asked in disgust.

"Gym teacher" I laughed down the phone. Then I felt the coaches hand go to grab my phone and I'd be damned If he thought he had the right to do that.

I yanked my hand away from his while Felix called "kill the bastard" we both laughed.

"Swan when I say off the phone I mean it, detention for you"

"Fine" I moaned to the coach "Yeah so I was saying I was a fucking angel" I continued my conversation with Felix.

"How the hell have you managed that?" Felix laughed down the phone to me.

"I SAID OFF THE PHONE SWAN" the coach yelled again.

"You've given me detention already coach, so no....I won't get off the phone, this is an important call" I tried to act civil.

"SWAN" He shouted back at me, I turned my head away from him, he was boring me and I had one of my best friends on the phone.

"So I suppose Edward is loving the new you?" Felix asked, he sounded bitter as he said that.

"I'm not sure to be honest, he has not really said much about it" I was saying that hoping Edward would pick up on my attitude about it.

"SWAN FINAL TIME BEFORE YOU GO TO THE...."

"FINE" I yelled stopping him from sending me to the man who sits behind a desk thinking he runs the school and contacting Esmee, that would just piss me the hell off.

"Felix I better go"

"Awe hells Bells, what have you turned into, just another minute I have stuff I want to ask you?"

"Felix I really have to go, I'm sorry" I was gutted and deflated and fucking fuming if it must be known.

"Alec has been asking about you" Felix called completely knocking me off guard.

"The kid really needs to get over that Felix, tell him from me it was a one off desperation thing"

"THATS IS SWAN, GET OUT THIS GYM NOW"

"Oh see what you have gone and done now Felix?" I stomped to the changing rooms while the coach ran in after me.

"Yeah but I am sure you want to know what Alec said?" Felix asked

"Not really" I moaned.

"I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH YOUR ATTITUDE" The coach yelled YET again.

"LOOK" I turned quickly staring at him with the scariest look I could muster "hold on Felix" I called while putting the phone to my side so he didn't hear my rant "I am on an important call, so fuck you getting onto me because I am not running around some stupid fucking hall, I am the fittest person here, I could run that stupid fucking hall a thousand times and still not be out of breath, so go waste your time on someone who isn't going to pass out after ONE FUCKING LAP" I screamed the final part to him.

"WELL I HAVE NEVER BEEN SPOKE TO SO DIGUSTINGLY"

"Yeah well you have lead a very sheltered life coach" I snapped.

"You have went overboard Swan, I will have you suspended for this"

"Is that meant to somehow bother me coach?" I asked in confusion

"AHHH" he yelled out.

"Oh for the love of god get a fucking life, go and do what you are paid to do.....watch kids run around a fucking hall while you get fatter each and everyday.....go on, get the fuck out my sight" that is when Alice came running in, I could imagine what I was about to do to the coach and it included his head and the lockers.

"I'm fine Alice" I whispered to her.

"Coach you're needed in the hall" Alice called, I could only assume she somehow knocked someone over, who knows, who cares actually!

"Swan I am going straight to the principle after this class, expect to be called in tomorrow" the coach called while walking away.

"Looking forward to it" I snapped, his eyes were popping out his head virtually.

I quickly picked up my phone hearing Felix laugh uncontrollably "this is anything but funny Felix, do you have any idea how Edward is going to react?" it worried me slightly.

"If he doesn't drag you to the bedroom from being turned on by your attitude you want to punch him square in the nose and get the next flight to Italy, that is how Edward SHOULD react" Felix was still laughing way too much for my liking.

"Look I really am going to have to go, call me any time after school Felix, I might get took out of school if this happens again"

"Is that a bad thing Bella?" Felix asked, I noticed Alice standing there tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well according to all these fucking numb skulls yes" I snapped.

"You need to get laid and blood" Felix called.

"Animals blood" I spat out.

"YOUR NOT" Felix yelled.

"Not now Felix please, I'll call you later, love you" I called and then hung up before he could give me the third degree, I really couldn't take any more.

Why I told him about eating animals blood is beyond me, I was expecting my phone to ring back any second so I switched it off, I was about to get shouted at from every family member, I did not need Felix shouting as me as well.

"Bella" Alice called sweetly. "You really should have just hung up"

"Why?" I asked casually.

"Seriously Bella, you have done so well all week to just lose everything over one call from Felix, you should have said you would call back in an hour"

"But I WANTED to talk to him then" I snapped.

"And I wanted you to hang up, not cause a scene and call him back in an hour so me and Rose could talk to him" I hadn't realise how selfish I had been.

"Tough, call him yourself if that is how you feel" I stomped over to my locker grabbing my clothes "I'm going home" I was not going to last lesson, it was just not worth the hassle.

Alice stood there shaking her head slightly....bitch.

I needed sex, sex and more sex because I was so uptight I was going to rip trees from the ground and fling them off peoples heads!

**EPOV**

The only thoughts going through my head while Bella was shouting and swearing at the coach was - _Oh thank god....Bella's back!_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: SM owns it all.

Sorry about the delay on this chapter everyone.

**Chapter 15**

BPOV

Bellatention – Bella-fucking-tention, after three months in this damned school I had detention more than all the students put together over the last five years, and they had nick named detention after me, okay I saw the funny side at first, but now, well now its pissing me off.

Even Miss Bell cocked up the other day and said right Bellatention for you, yeah the stupid bitch got told were to go for that one and then I stormed out of class – not wise really I was then given detention for the rest of the week!

Okay so three months has proven to me, that school is officially not for me,

"Why don't you try and act how you did the first week Bella, okay maybe not so much as then, but try and blend that in to who you are" Edward suggested.

"Hmmm, well......NO" I snapped while storming away from the bear I had just feasted on. Well I say feasted, I still craved human blood; this vegetarian lifestyle was growing on me as much as school was!!! Fucking hard work the lot of it.

"_Is Edward worth it?" Alice asked me when I was in a mood one day. And of course that shut me the hell up, because yes, yes he damn well was_.

So I sucked up and put up with it.

Edward came chasing after me and I stopped and sat at the river Edward took a seat next to me and placed his hand on my knee.

"Do you really find this all too much?" Edward asked, his tone was agonising, I knew he was hurting, I knew my attitude was not helping anyone, but I loathed it all.

"I do Edward" I called as low as I possibly could, I was so ashamed of myself, Rose and Alice was getting on with their lives as though they were meant for this.

I felt like I was in hell.

"I don't know what to do Bella, I don't know how to make this right, please....please tell me how I can?" Edward begged.

"What worries me Edward is that after school, college and whatever the hell else we do, we then have to start all over again, we have to start school and college all over again, we have to repeat this life over and over and fucking over, I just won't be able to do it, how long before it's too much, one hundred years, five hundred years, because I'll be damned if you think I am doing this for eternity."

"Well take breaks Bella; we complete college twice, and then travel the world for a few years"

"Sounds better" I called while snuggling into his shoulder.

"Really?" Edward called with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yes, if I know there is something to look forward to, then I can handle things better" okay it was half the truth.

Edward reached his hand over and placed it on my cheek bringing my lips to his, Edward kissed me hard, I felt the churn in my stomach, the ache for him growing and in vampire speed I had him pinned to the ground and I kissed him hungrily.

Edward lifted my upper body up slightly "I love you" he called while staring into my eyes, I leant down and gently kissed his lips, Edward moved his hands away from mine and wrapped them around my back pulling my chest to his and deepening the kiss.

As the kiss deepened Edward spun us around and had me lying on my back and wrapping my legs around his waist and thrusting his groin into mine, I moaned out in pleasure secretly wondering how that felt as good as sex while being fully clothed.

Edward's lips moved too my neck, gently across my shoulder and nibbling lightly down my valley, before grabbing my top with his teeth and tearing my top in one clean rip.

Edward lifted his head to smile at me and raised his eyebrows with a mischievous smile on his face.

I nodded lightly knowing all too well he was worried it was a favourite bra of mine….i didn't want to ruin the moment and tell him Alice bought me a new one for every day.

Edward removed his hands from behind my back and ripped the bra apart his smile more prominent while ogling my breasts, I laughed slightly at his expression, he still looked at me as though I was the only person in the world for him.

Edward's hands lowered to my trousers where he slowly unfastened my button and zip and moved slowly down my body removing my jeans and underwear, I was lying there naked, exposed and loving every fucking second of it, Edward looked me up and down once and removed his clothes seconds later before quickly lying back on top of me and kissing me quickly and sucking on my lip, Edward's hands grabbed at my knees and he quickly wrapped them back around his waist.

"You are so beautiful" Edward called between kisses.

"Ditto" I called out heavily.

I thrusted my pelvis up forcing Edward in me and Edward growled out, sending a shiver through my entire body with the pleasure it gave me.

Edward leaned down to me again and he kissed me so passionately while holding onto my hands and placing them to the side of my head, I thrusted quickly, Edward thrusted roughly and we both fought for dominance as we began rolling around on the grass banks, if it wasn't so erotic to me, I would have been laughing.

After admitting defeat I remained on my back before hitting and ruining one of Esmee's trees and pulled Edwards lips tighter to my own while thrusting forcefully, Edward's moans were more prominent, my cries of pleasure were echoing the area while my hands held firmly onto Edward's.

I felt the pressure rising and Edward knew by my sudden increase in speed, Edward thrusted rougher, harder and in every damn way I loved, before I came so hard I virtually screamed the leaves from the trees, it only took seconds later for Edward to finish and he remained lying on me we both laughed at each-others relaxed expression.

"Ready for round two?" Edward asked eagerly.

"Hell yeah, you should be prepared for three, four and five as well" I called while pulling his lips back to mine.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Emmett you really annoy me at times, just fuck off" I called while storming out the house and heading for the fields, I done a quick detour after glimpsing Edward and Bella going for what looked like the best time of their lives, I should be like that, but oh no, fucking Emmett wants me to play on the damned x-box with him…..on a racing game….when we should be having sex.

I decided to go and hunt locally on a few elks, I reminded myself to tell Edward not to mention that to Bella, she hated us feeding on the elk, _their like pets _she always insisted _cute and kissable._

I headed about ten mile out, just so I didn't have to hear Bella and Edward moan out their love for each other and just rubbing that shit in my face, while Emmett wants to play games!!

That's when I caught the most horrendous smell in the world "urgh" I wretched out, because damn I really did think the previous night's meal was preparing to come back up my throat.

I caught a glimpse of what looked like a dog but the size of a fucking horse, now okay I may be indestructible, but damn, even I flinched when I saw it!

I ran towards the scent _you know just to add more to the flinching _and then I saw it, a fucking werewolf, well I presumed it was one, I had heard from legends about them, but had never actually came face to face with one, they were vampires natural enemies – they like to say they protect the weak, I say they are overgrown dogs that smell so bad, they made Paula seem wonderful!

The dog stopped quickly turning and staring at me "I wouldn't do that if I were you" I warned the dog, it looked like it was about to pounce, he was brown with lights bit in his fur, I assumed it was a man, a female dog would definitely be better groomed.

The dog ran and just as I was about to chase him a young boy walked around the corner in a pair of rags, Alice would be mortified!

"You have broken the treaty, you have crossed the line"

"What treaty? What line? And by the way you have crossed the fucking line just talking to me" I snapped, cheeky little bugger trying to tell me where I can and can't go!

He looked no on older than 15.

"The others are coming" He warned me.

I picked up my phone and dialled Emmett, quickly explaining in less than two seconds and then hung up.

I looked cockily at the boy and smiled "my others are coming as well!" I snapped.

"Are you part of the Cullen's?" the boy asked

Then quickly there was a man there glaring at me with five other wolves behind him.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" The man shouted to the boy.

"CHANGING IN FRONT OF A VAMPIRE?" the young boy put his head down, seeming ashamed of himself.

"Excuse me?" I snapped out "And who the fuck may you be?" I needed Bella, she would ace this conversation.

Moments later, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper were at my side.

I felt better with even numbers.

"She didn't know" Edward called.

"Know what?" I asked quickly.

"We live in peace with the pack, but we have borders, boundaries if you will"

"I most certainly won't have a deal with the little devils and who the hell are they to tell me where I can and cannot go?" I was right; I didn't care what they said.

"Rose love, we just have to stay away from the reservation, they stay away from Forks, it's no big deal, it just makes for an easier life" Emmett smiled to me.

"Who the fuck wants and easy life?" me and Bella called in unison, we both turned to look at each other grinning with pride that we knew each other so well.

"We do" Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Alice called…..Alice was turning into a fucking traitor!!!

"Traitor" Bella snarled to Alice….fuck we think exactly the same things it is too damn scary.

Alice just rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

Edward seemed to be having a private conversation with the smelly dogs Bella and myself where growing impatient by this.

"I agree" Edward called "Of course" he continued while nodding "Do not try and act clever, I give you my word" Edward bit this time. Then silence, pure and utter silence.

The men and wolves turned and disappeared leaving me completely and utterly pissed.

"WELL?" I snapped to Edward, Bella turned and gave me the look that said _if you like living DO NOT talk to my man like that_! I kept my mouth shut; Bella was not to be messed with in this type of mood.

"What did they say Edward?" Bella asked placing her hand on Edward's chest _Just NO need for the way them two act around each other._

"They just wanted me to explain the rules to you, they tried to threaten us with – _if it happens again we will kill you_ – trick, but they really think they are stronger than they are" Edward smirked slightly.

"I could take five out without damaging a nail" I snarled.

"I don't doubt that for one second babe" Emmett called while running over to me and hugging me, I tried to remain mad while he kissed along my cheek kissing my eyes, just being funny Emmett, so I couldn't stay mad at him, I laughed out and grabbed his face bringing his lips to mine.

"Forgiven?" Emmett asked around the kiss, I just nodded in response.

"Come on school" Jasper called…..it shocked me he spoke at times; he might as well be a fucking mute!

**BPOV**

The day went boring as usual, well apart from the excitement of sex first thing this morning, meeting some smelly wolves and then walking into science; because I'd be damned walking into science had me laugh so hard Edward found it impossible to keep a straight face.

"Sex Z" the teacher called.

"Banana's really….?" I called out a little loudly.

"Well if you can think of something more appropriate do tell?" the teacher smirked I didn't want to say Alice's little box of goodies so I shook my head and took my seat.

There was a condom sat in front of me and Edward and we just smirked at each other laughing slightly.

I had more experience with sex than any human I know, I felt like I should be giving the lecture not the woman who was standing at the front with the teacher, if she could possibly teach me anything I would offer her eternal life, even though she looked in her forties.

"Slide the condom onto the banana and hold the tip" the woman who called herself Mrs Cooling called after everyone took their seats.

"Now I don't wish to know if anyone is sexually active, but I would like to make sure you are all being safe" Miss Cooling called.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Mrs Cooling asked after thirty minutes of people trying to get the condom on the banana, I haven't laughed this much since Paula fell off the stage and into a group of men knocking their drinks all over them – that was a good day.

I sat and waited for someone to ask something just for pure entertainment purposes, but nope, no one did, god what a boring group they are.

"Yes?" Miss Cooling asked pointing to my side; I fucking jumped realising Edward had his hand up….i mean SERIOUSLY.

"What's the best recommended position?"

"WHAT?" I shouted a little loudly staring at Edward gobsmacked that he would even ask such a question.

"Curious" Edward smirked to me; the whole class was now looking at us.

"For penetration purposes….." Mrs Cooling started but I just spoke over her.

"Why would you be curious? You know what I like, who the hell cares what anyone else does?" I spoke sharply.

The teacher coughed in the background I forgot for a second where I was! Oops!

"I'm just trying to be helpful" Edward laughed to me

"To who? Me you are already extremely helpful" I snapped out

"Excuse me" I heard from behind me again…..shit…..i was waiting for detention to be mentioned.

"Yes sir?" Edward asked.

"Are you two quite finished your little tiff?"

"Not quite" I snapped at him turning back to Edward

"At home Bella" Edward warned me, I was for some unknown reason getting seriously turned on by Edward's attitude.

"I want sex now" I whispered to Edward.

"Toilets?" Edward suddenly suggested and fuck me I nearly fell off the stool with excitement.

"Toilet sir" I called raising my hand, not even giving him time to say yes or no, I heard Edward while I was half way there say the same thing, I believe I heard the teacher say wait for Bella's return but Edward came following behind me anyways…..thats MY man!

Edward grabbed my hand on passing and pulled me into the ladies toilets….this was so not like him, it was amazing.

Edward ushered us into a toilet cubical and pulled my trousers down then his own and cocked my leg over his waist, without a moment's hesitation he pushed into me, making me forget where in the world I was, I didn't care, it felt too good to think about such trivial things.

"God I love you" I gasped out "when did you get so daring?"

"I learnt from the best" Edward whispered while kissing down my neck, followed by a "shh" Edward's thrusted into me while lifting my other leg and holding it firmly around his waist.

"Fuck" I yelled as he kept hitting my g spot over and over and making me finish in record time, Edward lasted only a few seconds longer, when Edward finished he lay his forehead on my shoulder and holding me tightly to his chest.

"I love you so much Bella" Edward called, then we heard the toilet doors open

"Bella?" I heard a female call….well it was that bitch Mrs Coolings, Edward's head jerked up and stared into my eyes

"What?" I mouthed to him, knowing he could hear her thoughts.

"Shit" He whispered back

"Yes Miss" I called "I will be right out" I tried to act calm.

"I'll just wait here for you dear" the bitch called.

"Please let me eat my first human?" I joked to Edward, he just laughed slightly and nodded, I wish he really would let me feed upon her.

I quickly got dressed in vampire speed and headed out the door, leaving Edward in the cubical, I knew she would never catch him in there vampire speed came in extremely handy, I pulled the teacher over to the mirrors so Edward could get out in vampire speed, "I presume you are active Bella?" the bitch had the nerve to call

"Very" I answered honestly.

"Don't you think you are a little young? I mean you both have all your lives ahead of you, accidents do happen you know, I am thinking of your best interests" the lying cow called.

"Very active, I am not getting pregnant, I am old enough trust me and finally I don't think this has anything to do with you" I snapped.

"I'm just being a teacher Bella, it's my job to help" she smiled sweetly to me.

"Have you seen my boyfriend Mrs Cooling?"

"I agree he is very attractive, I little too attractive if it must be known, which is precisely why I am worried"

"WHY?" I snapped.

"If he's pressuring you into this…you know to keep him" BITCH, if only she knew the truth.

"No miss, he is definitely not pressuring me I can assure you…..now if you're ready to get back?" I acted as nice as I could.

"Not quite" she started; she really did have a death wish.

"You do realise you cannot have sex in school time?"

"I am aware of that" I held my laugh in.

She walked over to the cubical and pushed the door open, her face looked in shock that Edward was not there.

"Anything you are looking for?" I asked cocky like.

"It would appear not" Mrs Cooling called.

"Class?" I called while heading to the door.

"I suppose so" she snapped walking behind me to class, I walked in to see Edward sitting at the stool with a grin the size of mount rushmore on his face…..god I fucking love him, I smiled back with a wink taking the seat next to him….. "You are so mine when we get home" Edward whispered over to me, now my grin matched his, what a fucking amazing day!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

BPOV

It had been a long month, my head was filled with ways to eat the Spanish teacher and Coach, my nails were being bitten to oblivion, luckily Edward never realised as they grew back a little too quickly, Edward was refraining from having sex with me whenever I swore around teachers, which meant we were barely having sex and as you can imagine, I was getting fucking cranky.

If I didn't want to have sex I would have stayed human and got fucking married!

The final straw came when I pounced on Edward while we were feeding, because damn I needed his body and I knew he needed mine to, but he was still in a mood from this morning when I told Miss Bell to go fuck herself.

So now I am sitting on the plane making my way to Italy, making Alice swear she would not tell him where I was, she hated that, she hated having to recite boring scripts of literature so he could not get into her head.

"Selfish Bitch" is what she shouted to me while I was running out that house; she was always so melodramatic!

The plane began to move around the tarmac at last, I could have sworn it had been sitting there for hours, but looking at my watch it was about half an hour.

About three hours into the flight we hit turbulence and I felt for the fragile humans, some were cool and didn't really care, some were sitting there as white as sheets terrified and some were actually praying, I mean seriously, it was only a bit turbulence.

The worst part being that when people were terrified their heart beats ran rapid and I could hear the blood flowing quickly, hearts pounding all around me, and I was stuck in a fucking tin box, with no were to run! I needed air.

The turbulence lasted only twenty minutes and then people started to calm down, I sat thinking of having sex with Edward, the only thing that would take my mind off wanting these humans for dinner.

"Excuse me Miss" I heard called I turned to see the trolley dolly standing there in the most disgusting blue uniform thinking she was something she was not.....she was a fucking glorified waitress.

"Yes" I called out.

"Would you like any tea or coffee?"

"No thank you" I called

"Food? Cigarettes?"

"No"

"A scratch card?" I looked her square in the eyes, was she trying to piss me off on purpose?

"If I say yes, will you move the fuck along?"

"Excuse me, I will not tolerate being abused like this" she snapped out, I rolled my eyes at how she really believed that, and how pathetic she had just sounded.

"I do not require anything from that little tin box you wheel up and down the aisle, so just move along to the next person who may or may not give a flying fuck" I turned my head away from her and she huffed like a five year old.

Another hour into the flight I heard her talk about me to one of the other hostesses, how I remained in my seat was a mystery, especially when the stupid bitch said she was going to spit in my food.

I may not eat the damn thing, but still the bitch was going to actually do that, I thought only 16 year old Macdonald workers did that shit.

Another hour later and she came around with the food, she smiled sweetly to me as she placed the dinner in front me.

"I'm not hungry" I smiled to her, she looked a little worried, since the fact me not wanting it, meant she had to give it to the person sitting next to me.

"Should I not just place it down for you, you might get hungry in a bit?" her expression was fucking priceless.

"No thank you" I smiled up at her. And then....oh for fuck sake I felt guilty since it was a sweet old lady sitting next to me, well I say sweet, she swore like a trooper, it made me grow attached to her, least someone else in this world swore like me, I was not alone!

"Are you sure?" She asked worried.

"Put it down!" I snapped; it was not like I was going to eat it anyway.

She smiled as though she had won the battle; I considered eating her slowly when we landed......would Edward ever find out? I mean really would he? Yes of fucking course he would....damn Alice and her ability.

We eventually landed and walked off the plane being greeted with a farewell at the door, I was down the stairs a little too quickly breathing in the fresh air as though it was blood pouring down my throat.

I said goodbye to the sweet old lady called Olivia.....It was only polite I spoke to her on the plane, and then headed through customs, I eventually got my case, I had to control myself with people banging into me, I hate people banging into me, it took every bit of will power I had left not to snap a few necks, I can tell you.

I turned my mobile on to twenty three missed calls from Edward!

I jumped in a taxi cab "Volterra please" I called

Thirty minutes later I was outside the castle and I dialled Felix's number.

"Sweet cheeks" He called so happily.

"Felix, what you up to?"

"Nothing at all, it's quiet here, seems vampires are not feeling suicidal lately" He laughed down the phone "It's great to hear your voice Bells, tell me everything"

"I have a surprise for you Felix"

"You're coming to visit me?" He called then laughed "If Edward would let you move out of his sight I might have actually believed that for a second" he called miserably.

"Why don't you go down to the main door and see what I have left for you" about five seconds later Felix was at the door and his mouth popped open, he closed his phone and put it in his pocket in a split second.

The next second I was being held in a vice grip as he hugged me so tight I couldn't move.

"Felix....a bit uncomfortable" I moaned out, Felix laughed "sorry" he called while placing me down on my feet "It's just so amazing you're here, how long do we have?"

"I was thinking a few weeks, I've missed you big style bud"

Felix took my case from me and walked me through the reception where a brunette sat there smiling away to me "Good evening" she called as I passed.

"No it fucking isn't" I snapped at her "it's an amazing one" I whispered while winking at Felix.

"The Bella I love is back" Felix called while pulling me into a large dark room.

"Alec" Felix called; I turned to see him staring at me. "Bella?" He asked while moving closer "It really is you" he called shocked.

"Um, yeah hi Alec, nice to see you again" I lied.

"And what has brought you to our home?" He asked with a grin on his face....I wanted to scream out.._Not fucking you..._but I refrained myself again.

"Visiting Felix" I smiled out.

"She's with me while she is here Alec, do not attempt to take her away" Felix called sternly, I fucking loved this guy.

"Oh please" I laughed out "how the fuck could he lure me away, he has nothing I want"

"Bella" Alec called out as though I had actually hurt his feelings.

"Jane" Felix called greeting the little pain in the ass sister of Alec.

"Oh Bella how lovely it is to see you again" She smiled.

"Don't lie Jane, we both know you hate me"

Then we both laughed and she ran and hugged me, I knew she always cared for me like an older sister and I truly would do anything for her, but damn she was a little pain in the ass and a fucking suck up to Aro.

"How long are you staying?" she asked.

"A few weeks maybe"

"Oh I have so much we can do, it's going to be so exciting."

"She's here to visit me" Felix snapped.

"Oh we can share her, stop being a pain Mr Armstrong" Jane laughed out, while grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

"Dinner will arrive shortly, since you are our guest you get first pick" she smiled happily.

"Well about that, it's kind of a funny story" I started.

"Bella's ate already" Felix called, defending my actions.

"Oh surely just one or two?" she asked.

"No thank you" I called out.

"There's a bus load on their way now, you don't mind do you, I haven't ate in a few days?" Felix asked?

"Not at all Felix, I will wait in the reception hall"

"I can show you to your room?"

"No it's fine, I'll wait through there" I called and turned to walk out the room.

That's when I saw Heidi in a next to nothing costume, it was rather nice Alice would be proud and then I seen all the people walk in behind her "greetings" I heard called behind me, "welcome to Volterra" I turned to see Aro and turned back to the humans who he was about to feed on, he was being cruel.

That's when I noticed Olivia, the wonderful old woman off the plane.

"No" I whispered. Felix grabbed my arm to hush me. "Not her" I pleaded.

"Why?" Felix asked.

"Please Felix?" I begged "Not the older woman" I pleaded.

"Aro?" Felix asked; I knew he heard the conversation; Aro nodded his head and called her over.

"Oh Hello Bella" Olivia called.

"Are you staying here as well?" She asked, I nodded and smiled. Oh just great they were advertising this as a hotel now!

"It looks quite different to the broucher pictures" she called while looking around.

"It's had a revamp" Aro called, laughing to himself, I didn't find the fucking thing amusing at all.

Heidi stopped abruptly and turned to glare at me and then she turned to Aro questionably.

"It seems they are acquainted" Aro called so only we could hear.

Heidi rolled her eyes while shaking her head slightly. "Take her quickly upstairs" Aro called to only us.

"Please leave your cases here, we will have your bags brought to your room" Aro called, I had a feeling this had never been done before, he was stalling for me to get Olivia away....he had a heart at times.

Felix took Olivia's case and whispered to me "how the fuck are we going to manage this, no guests other than her is going to be difficult to explain?"

All the vampires called together "no idea"

"Go" Aro called again and so we did, Aro took us to the elevator and took us four stories up; we were on the top floor and walked us to the furthest room away.

"Trust you to make friends with our food" Felix moaned to me, I turned to look at Olivia who looked so happy I wanted to keep her.

I heard the screaming come from downstairs, there was no way Olivia would be able to and I felt every bit of guilt for every doing that, Edward was right, I had been a monster, I had fed upon people for my own amusement, granted they were murdering scum bags but they were still human and I had no right to inflict that type of pain! Fuck me, Edward was right about something and I was wrong!

Before I had a chance to unpack my bag Felix was back in the room looking quite flushed "enjoy?" I asked while laughing slightly.

"Thoroughly" Felix called while walking over and hugging me again, then my mobile rang I shuffled away from Felix and took the mobile from my pocket to see Edward's name appear.

I stalled for a moment considering what was for the best and then Felix called "answer it" that shocked the fuck out of me.

"Edward" I called sternly.

"Oh thank god, Bella where are you?"

"Having a vacation, I need time alone" I called as cold as I could; I wanted to show no emotions at all.

"Tell me where you are, I will come meet you" Edward pleaded.

"No Edward, I meant I need a vacation away from you" I sounded like a complete bitch.

"Bella please, come home or let me come to you, I don't work without you"

"Seems like you don't fucking work around me either Edward, weekends only don't work for me" I snapped – sex only on weekends were killing me.

"Bella please tell me this isn't over sex?"

"You are punishing me the only way you know how by not having sex, I am two hundred and ninety eight years old Edward, I am not a fucking school kid who you can punish because I swear, and I have had enough, you are not my father Edward, you are my partner......you were my partner, goodbye" and then I snapped my phone down.

"Bella?" Felix called startled by my conversation, fuck I was startled by what I had just said.....FUCK.

"You didn't mean that Bella, surely, after everything you have done for him, you are not finishing over sex?"

"I thought you would be happy?" I snapped.

"What that the only person besides me, Alice and Rose you have ever let in to your life you tell to fuck off because of sex, be serious Bella, you are miserable when you are not around him, phone up and apologise"

"I will not" I huffed.

"Just fucking do it Bells"

"Felix, is there any humans left downstairs?" I snapped.

"No" Felix called.

"Time to get back to normalcy" I moaned, I ran out the room and straight into Olivia's room, I ran over to her and grabbed her by the throat.

"This will be quick and painless" I assured her, well come on, it's better than how I treat all the others.

"BELLA NO" Felix shouted, it was too late, my teeth were in and seconds later she was dead.

"Bella's Back Felix, isn't that what you always wanted?" Felix stood there in shock. "Now clean it up" I called while walking back to my bedroom.

I took the phone out my pocket and called Alice, she answered immediately.

"Bella how could you?" she cried out.

"Fuck that Alice, you know what I called for, are you in or out?"

"I cannot do that know more Bella, I'm a different person now, I have Jasper"

"And Rose?" I asked

"She feels the same as me" Alice whispered out.

"Then this is goodbye Alice, I love you and tell Rose I love her to, but I was not made to be a vampire to go to school and eat chickens, I was reborn to eat humans and dance, please don't look for me Alice, don't try and get visions, just let me go, you know I will be happiest like that"

"Bella please don't do this" Alice begged.

"It's already begun Alice, and I cannot let it end" I slammed the phone hard off the wall letting it shatter into a million pieces.

"You want to come back to New York with me Felix?" I asked, Felix stood there while raising his eyebrows, unsure of what to say.

"When?" He asked.

"If you say yes, we go tomorrow, No then I will stay here a few weeks before going back myself"

"You really are serious?" Felix asked still not really believing me.

"Deadly" I snapped, Felix nodded to me, "I'm always with you Bella" Felix called and he moved the distance quickly hugging me tightly "always with you" he whispered in my ear.

This was not over sex, this was over dignity, I had enough of being treat like a child, I was losing myself, I was losing what I had strived to achieve, I was becoming what I loathed in life, I loved Edward, more than anyone will ever know, it will kill me being apart from him, but if I don't leave now, if I don't go back to how I used to be I will lose every ounce of Bella that there once was.

I could live with a broken heart, I could live with the pain, but I cannot live being punished like a five year old child.

I would learn to live without my friends, family and lover.

"You won't succeed Bella" Felix called out as though he was reading my thoughts "You will not be able to live without him, Alice....Rose"

I didn't reply, I didn't need to.

I was already dead inside.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**** Stephanie Meyer owns ALL the characters, im just twisting them around a little!**

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV**

"Where the hell is she Alice?" I pleaded

"She made me swear not to say Edward" Alice called out, she was hurting, I could tell, but I was too damned selfish to care about her feelings, I wanted Bella back and she was just not answering my question, I had called her twenty three times for god sake!

"Stop" Alice called as soon as I pressed dial.

"Edward" Bella called sternly.

"Oh thank god, Bella where are you?" relief ran through my entire body.

"Having a vacation, I need time alone" I felt sick in the pit of my stomach, there was no emotion in her voice, Bella seemed dead inside, this was not my Bella.

"Tell me where you are, I will come meet you" I pleaded anyway, I needed to see her.

"No Edward, I meant I need a vacation away from you" WHAT? L_ife felt wrong suddenly._

"Bella please, come home or let me come to you, I don't work without you"

"Seems like you don't fucking work around me either Edward, weekends only don't work for me"

"Bella please tell me this isn't over sex?"

"You are punishing me the only way you know how by not having sex, I am two hundred and ninety eight years old Edward, I am not a fucking school kid who you can punish because I swear, and I have had enough, you are not my father Edward, you are my partner...you were my partner, goodbye" and then she slammed the phone down! I needed to explain to her than I heard Alice shout.

"NO" Alice shouted behind me, I quickly saw the goings on in her mind; Bella feeding on some poor defenceless old woman...where had my Bella gone? Why was she doing this?

"Felix" I scolded as soon as I seen his face in the vision "Italy" I called while running upstairs to get my passport.

As I came running downstairs Alice was on the phone to Bella, I tried to get the phone from her hand but she hit me away and moved quicker than I thought the little cretan ever could.

"Edward" Jasper hissed as I tried to creep up behind her "Don't dare touch her" He warned me.

"No loyalty for your brother at all?" I glared at him.

"I will defend Alice on this one Edward" Jasper called while taking his place beside her.

I called the airport for the next available flight out "nothing for another eighteen hours" the lady called, if I could have ripped someone's throat out, I would have, I was too annoyed to think rationally.

"She's gone" Alice called while placing her hand on my shoulder "she does not want us to find her Edward, she does not want me to watch her"

"But Alice..." I began.

"No Edward, this is Bella we are talking about, she will kill me if I defy her, Edward this is not the Bella you know, this is the Bella I met over two hundred years ago, I should never have let her go in the first place"

"NO you should not have" I snapped at Alice.

"And if you stopped treating her like a fucking child Edward she would never have gone" Alice snapped back at me.

"Alice...please"

"No Edward you listen to me, I have kept out of it because I did not want to get involved but the way you treat her is beyond me, you think you are doing what is best for Bella, but truly you are not, you have drove her away, you have made her turn...turn into the wild Bella I once knew, the vision of her is haunting me, Edward we've lost her"

"I will never lose her" I roared.

"It's too late Edward, she's gone, gone with...Felix"

"NO" I yelled as loud as I could.

"She knows she is leaving Italy tomorrow but she is not thinking of where she is going, she is hiding that from me" Alice called disappointed.

"She made me swear not to watch for her Edward...I cannot defy her"

"You god damn will defy her Alice, you will tell me where she has gone"

"EDWARD" Jasper roared out to me...he was becoming a royal pain in the ass today!

Rose and Emmett came downstairs after hearing Jasper shout, Emmett calling "calm down" and Rose talking to Alice.

"Why the fuck did you not just give her space Edward, why do you have to be a pushy obnoxious prick?" Rose shouted at me.

"But..."

"Don't you dare but me Edward, I warned you, but oh no you had to go and push her to her limits, god damn you I've lost my best friend and for that, I will not forgive you...ever"

"Rosie come on, Edward's hurting, he always does what's best for Bella" Emmett called defending me.

"Keep out of this" Rose snapped at him, she was a crazy, scary bitch at times.

"Do you think I wanted Bella to leave? Do you think I wanted to ever lose her? Did it never occur to you in that _oh so right _mind of yours that I WAS trying to protect her, protect us? Of course not Rose, because it's always about you...what you have lost, what you will miss, well not this time Rose, this time it's not about you okay, yes I have drove her away, yes I will never forgive myself, but I am the one who is in love with her, I am the one who is going to be searching for her even if it kills me, she is mine Rose, and I'll be damned if I let another person touch her"

Rose just stood there in complete shock for a moment before a smile appeared on her face.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"What are you still standing here for then? Go bring her back" everyone was deadly quiet in the room except for Rose who was laughing.

"Oh please, the minute she sees him she'll be back, she is putty in his hands" Rose laughed some more.

"She's changed Rose" Alice called quietly.

"What do you mean changed?"

"You know when we first met Bella..."

"Oh no..." Rose called "she's fed on a human hasn't she?" Rose asked.

"An old woman, she didn't care Rose, it was as though she was dead inside, no emotion at all, just primal Bella and she's taking Felix"

"Emmett I'm going with Edward" Rose called.

"Rose she made me swear not to look for her" Alice called.

"And I swear Alice Brandon that if you do not tell me where she is, Jasper will not be able to stop me from hurting you"

"Rose" Jasper called in his warning tone.

"Cut it Jasper" Emmett called in his aggressive tone, Emmett never spoke like that. GO BRO.

"I don't ever want to hurt you, but believe me, you touch my woman you won't be limping for a week, you will be searching for your limbs for a week" Emmett growled to Jasper, Jasper growled in response.

Oh hell, what have I started?

**Three days later.**

"We've searched every single club in New York Rose, where the hell can she be?" I was at my wits end, Alice told us she had seen her board the plane to New York and we set off quicker than a greyhound after a rabbit.

"Maybe she just done a pit stop here, she must have gone elsewhere" Rose tried to reason.

"Is that the Bella you know?" I asked.

"She's not the same Bella Edward, there are a few things I need to explain to you" Rose started then ushered me over to a bench to take a seat; she pattered for me to sit next to her.

"See Bella was wild when we met her, and when I say wild I mean she disregarded everything and anyone. Humans were nothing more than food, she would kill them without giving a second thought, believe it or not Edward, the way she killed in the club was humane to how she used to do it"

"What do you mean Rose?"

"Primal Bella is evil, it was like she was dead inside, she cared for no one, she was evil, she lived with the Volturi for a long time, it was as though they had washed every bit of emotion they could out of her, no pain, no feelings, the only rule she had in life was not to be caught by humans, nothing else mattered, fuck Edward, she was evil"

"Oh please Rose, how evil could she have really been?"

"She killed an entire ship full of people, and not in a kind way Edward, no she liked to have fun with her food , I don't think I'm explaining myself correctly" Rose put her head down "I'll show you the Bella I remember"

She started thinking of the first time she saw Bella, her clothes were in tatters, her hair was in worse disarray than I could ever dream of, her eyes were bright red and mud was covering her, laying behind her was bodies piled up with limbs scattered all over.

Bella shrugged her shoulders while calling out "I was starving...do you both have a fucking problem with the way I feed?" Alice and Rose shook their heads both indicating they did not care, but Rose body from the pile calling out "this may hurt...just a little" then ripped the person's arm off and laughing at the scream of agony the person had just gone through, then proceeded to the next arm, Rose went to intervene to stop her, but stopped when Bella's eyes grew large and growled, Alice took a step back and Bella continued laughing at the screams of agony, before finally ripping the persons head off.

"I love a fucking screamer, if you came ten minutes earlier; you could have joined in all the fun" Bella called to Alice and Rose.

"SO you see Bella was pure evil" Rose shivered at the thought.

"That was because she knew no better, she knows better now Rose, she would never go back to that" I snapped.

"No Edward that is where you are wrong, that was an emotionless Bella, and now as Alice said, we have an emotionless Bella back, and we need to stop her...quick"

"Call Felix" I demanded.

"Do you not think I haven't done that already? Gee's Edward, I've called him every half hour"

"I don't know what to do Rose, what do we do?"

Rose pulled her phone from her pocket and called Alice, Alice answered immediately, I still don't know why that surprised me.

"She's in New York Rose, keep looking" I heard Alice call out.

"We've looked everywhere Alice, tell me what you fucking know" Rose snapped.

"I don't know Rose, I see the New York sign and that is it, she has to be there, just look"

Rose hung up annoyed and muttering profanities.

"Let's start at the beginning again" Rose Called, I just nodded, what choice did I have?

**Felix's POV**

"Bella seriously this is not you, just kill him already" I pleaded, fuck we all loved our fun with hurting humans every now and again, but Bella was turning into the biggest bitch I have ever known, this was not the Bella I loved, this was not my best friend and I didn't know what to do to stop her.

The flinching scream tore through my ears as I heard Bella rip another limb from the man's body "Stop being a spoilt sport Felix" Bella laughed out.

"That's it, that is fucking it Bella, Kill him NOW" I demanded, Bella sucked the man dry and threw his body to the floor in disgust and stared at me with her now, bright red eyes.

"Do not tell me what to do Felix, I will not put up with that" She snapped.

"And I will not stand about and watch you act like a fucking animal!"

"Oh go back to Italy if that is how you fucking feel"

"I'm gone Bella" I snapped, "I'm already gone; this is not the Bella I know, what the fuck are you? Who the fuck are you?"

"And what is that meant to mean?" Bella asked in disgust.

"You'd think you were fucking born like this Bella, you are evil, I don't like you like this, you are making me hate my best friend, you selfish bitch" I shouted at her/

"Bella you need to control yourself, you cannot go on like this"

"But I like being like this" She smiled to me.

"Why? Why do you like being so relentless?"

"Why not Felix? Why should I behave so nice? Where is the fun in that?"

"You act like you don't have no feelings anymore Bella"

"Feelings" Bella laughed out "of course I have no feelings, why would I? I've tried that for hundreds of years Felix, it bores me, feelings are for the weak, feelings are for the naive, fuck feelings are for people who WANT to feel"

"What would Edward think?" I tried to reason with her, Bella ran to me and hit my chest and stood staring into my eyes.

"Mention that name to me ever again Felix and I will rip your throat out with my bare hands"

"You love him Bella, do not deny it" I was trying to reason with her, get her to show the slightest bit of emotion other than enjoying hurting humans.

"I care for no one Felix, you might as well just go, I will cover my own tracks" she hissed.

"No Bella, you are too cocky, you will end up messing up somehow I am not risking the Volturi finding anything out, they will kill you and I will not be able to prevent that, this way, I can keep you safe" damn it, I wanted to leave her, I wanted to go, but I knew the Bella I knew and loved would come back, I had to just find out how!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

Blood was covering me from head to toe, the smell was intoxicating, the taste was as sweet as honey but my body hurt with every ounce that poured down my throat.

So I ripped the humans arm off to listen to his screaming that blocked the screaming coming from my own head, dulled out the sounds, the pain, I was doing anything to ease my suffering.

I caught Felix from the corner of my eye staring at me in utter disgust again, I told him to leave on more than one occasion, but no, he stayed like the fucking loyal vamp he was.

"I'm full" I assured him, I could have sworn I seen his lips twitch as though he was happy it was over..._The Dick!_

I had never felt so free, relaxed, and yet feel so guilty the pain was fucking killing me inside.

_You need no one _I reassured myself.

I never thought of my friends or family, I didn't want to think of anyone but Felix, he was proving to be a royal pain in the ass, he refused to have sex with me, he went to give me a reason each and every time, but I always punched him in the face and left, I didn't want to hear his reasoning, I knew what he would say and I didn't want to think about Ed..._HIM_...at all.

I was half becoming what I was two hundred and seventy years ago, I was becoming emotionless Bella, I just needed to survive through the pain a few months more and I would never think of anyone again, I would be back to the Bella who didn't care about stupid humans, they were food, like a human eating a carrot, did humans care about carrots feelings? No of course not, and that is how I once felt about humans, I will go back to that.

"Okay Bella so do you think maybe it's about time you starting dancing again? I thought that was the main reason we came back to New York, not to torture your food for your own amusement?" Felix called sternly.

"I'm not ready to dance just yet Felix, I need to control my cravings first" I lied. If I couldn't control myself after all this time I never would.

"Excuses, excuses" Felix muttered under his breath.

"And what the fuck is that suppose to mean?" I snapped.

"Bella as my best friends there is a few things I need to tell you, but as the person you are today, I don't feel like I can really say it"

"Grow the fuck up and just tell me" I snapped.

"I cannot stand to be around you Bella, I actually loath the person you are" Felix called regrettably and put his head down.

I wasn't sure if I was happy I was becoming who I wanted to be, upset that I could lose my best friend or relieved that he may actually go, it was all so strange...I wasn't sure if I should act apologetic or give him what for.

"Is that it?" I asked with no emotion showing at all.

"No"

"Well? Keep going" I suggested...I only suggested, it was his own fault if I ended up throwing his limbs all over New York.

"You have been the most perfect woman to me for the last year Bella, no one could possible come anywhere close to how perfect you were"

"That's sweet" I moaned...I hated soppy and he knew it.

"But now...well now any other fucker is a thousand notches up from you, why would you behave like this? What because Ed..."

"DON'T DARE BRING HIM INTO THIS"

"Oh but I will so you shut the fuck up and listen, and listen good god damn it, you need be told"

Hmmmm, well...oh what the fuck

"I'm listening"

"Okay so maybe he was a bit rough on you by expecting you to completely change your lifestyle, I agree with you on that one, but if that was the case you should have had a long distance relationship, you should have stayed in New York"

"And that is all you have to say to me? Pathetic Felix, fucking pathetic"

"Shut the hell up Bella, no that was NOT it, what I am saying is you are like a spoilt fucking child, what because you don't get your own way all the time you decide to turn into fucking crazy vamp bitch? It doesn't suit you Bella, you are a disgrace to the vampire community, shit even the Volturi would want nothing to do with you ever again if they seen you like this, least they have some sort of compassion to their food"

"No they don't" I snapped.

"Believe me Bella anyone who dies in those walls has a quick and painless death"

"So go, leave me, I don't care Felix, I'm done with feeling guilty about anything"

"That right there is the reason you are going to be alone for eternity" Felix snapped "because you are a selfish spoilt brat who no one can stand to be around, how does it feel to hear your best friend loathes you? Oh sorry, I should say your ONLY friend" _TOSSER_

"Strangely enough...I feel nothing" I called while shrugging my shoulder...I truly didn't care.

"That's it Bella I'm done with you, just look at yourself, go on, take a good luck" Felix called while waving his hand up and down in front of me, he deserved for me to rip the fucking thing off.

"LOOK" He shouted to me, so I did, blood covered me all over, dirt in my finger nails, I was a shadow of my former self.

"So?" I asked.

"That is what you have to live with for eternity, just remember that" Felix closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Where has my Bella gone?" he whispered.

I wanted to scream out IM HERE, I wanted to assure him I loved him as my best friend, I loved him even more for not screwing me while he had the chance.

"Goodbye Bella" Felix called, my heart tore, I actually felt a seizing pain run through me.

"Don't" I shouted, begging, pleading, anything for him not to move.

Felix's footsteps haltered immediately.

"Don't what?" Felix began playing with me.

"Don't leave me...please" The thought of him leaving me was okay, him actually leaving hurt, I would be alone in this world, completely alone.

"Are you going to change Bella?"

"Please Felix, let me be who I am" I begged.

"I would gladly do that, if this was you, but this is not you Bella, this is a fucking catastrophe"

"That's a bit fucking harsh Felix" I snapped.

"Oh sorry Bella have I hurt YOUR feelings? Not nice is it?" _sarcastic bastard._

"Follow me, it's time to sort you out" Felix called; I happily walked behind him, climbing walls so I couldn't be seen.

Once I was showered and changed Felix took my hand and told me we were heading out.

Twenty minutes later we were standing outside the club we once worked in...it felt like an eternity ago.

"Why is it closed?" I asked.

"The club has just went down and down since you left, but there is a plus Bella"

"And what's that?"

"It's for sale" Felix called happily.

"Oh" I gasped.

"Well?" Felix muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you going to buy it or not?"

"Me run a club, seriously?"

"Not just you no; I was thinking of Alice and Rosalie to"

"Alice would want nothing to do with this...or me"

"Do you for one second think that they have forgotten about you? Do you want to look at my phone?" Felix called.

"What for?" I asked.

"I have over three hundred missed calls, one hundred and twenty four text's and god knows how many messages on the answer phone"

"Really?" I smiled happily...they did love me.

"What about...I mean is any off...well..." I couldn't bring myself to ask.

"He doesn't have my number Bella, they are off rose and Alice" _He didn't care about me no more...could I blame him?_

"Bitch get your ass over here now" I heard called, me and Felix turned in human speed, my eyes were covered with sun glasses, yeah I know it was night...what can you do with red eyes, I hated contacts!

"Ro...Ed..."

"Oh my god" Edward called and ran and grabbed me before I could say anything else, Edward had me in his arms and I didn't have the will to make him put me down, my legs wrapped around his waist and I hugged him tightly back.

"I love you" I whispered in his ear, Edward's face moved from my shoulder and his lips touched mine instantly, I gasped out at the taste of his lips, how I had missed this taste, his touch, him.

"Take me home now or lose me forever" I called out around his lips, Edward laughed in response.

"Nice to see you Rosie" Felix called out "You to, although answering your fucking phone would have been nice Felix, what the fuck do you think you were playing at?" Rose snapped.

"Rose it wasn't his fault, don't blame him" I called out, still smiling at Edward, I couldn't move from his gaze, he was intoxicating.

"You don't seem like the demon bitch I thought you had become, gees last time you were horrid" Rose called; I turned to look at her and smiled.

"Yeah you should have seen her a few hours ago" Felix called out laughing.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Ripping limbs from humans for fun while there still alive constitutes evil bitch to me" Felix called out sharply.

"You didn't?" Edward and Rose called together.

"That was then" I called shrugging my shoulders "I won't do it again, honest" I smiled, hoping they would forgive me.

Edward pried my body from his and placed me down, he looked at me in pure disgust.

"You actually tore limbs from humans for fun?" Edward asked.

"It wasn't me Edward, I didn't want to think about anything, it took my mind off everything" I pleaded with him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Edward asked again.

"Please Edward, I truly regret it now, Felix kicked me back into reality"

"How?" Edward growled.

"It's a long story" I moaned...something Edward would never want to hear was Felix threatening to leave me alone brought me back to reality, that would kill him.

"Threatened to leave her alone" Felix called out, I turned and glared at him, how could he do that to me?

"Hmm so you can leave us...me, but you cannot be apart from Felix?" Edward snapped, his eyes bore into mine...he looked like he hated me.

"It's not like that Edward, I cannot explain it" I began to feel afraid, I had just got him back, surely he would not leave me now? Surely?

"I cannot even look at you no more Bella" Edward called putting his head down.

"Ripping humans apart, feeling nothing about my pain, thinking of yourself, I just..."

"Please Edward" I began, but Edward took one quick look around and then ran...I could never catch him, he was too fast.

"Wait" Rose called before I could move "give him time" She ran over and placed her hand on mine.

"I've missed you Bella and your my best friend, I forgive you instantly, I've seen you like this before, but Edward is not used to this, he's a fucking vegetarian for god sake, just look at it from his perspective, give him a few hours, let him think things through, then I can guarantee he will be fine, he loves you...too much if you ask me, a bit psychotically actually, so I've no doubt what so ever he will be back"

"Do you really think so?" I asked afraid she was wrong.

"Bella, I will eat three humans tonight if I'm wrong" Rose laughed.

"I have a better idea" I smiled to her.

"What?"

"If you're wrong you buy this club with me" I waved my hand in the direction of the club, Rose's eyes widened in shock at the state the building was in.

"Deal" Rose called keeping her eyes firmly away from mine.

I turned around and the next second Rose was on her phone.

"Yeah Alice, yes, okay...fine...really?...okay will do, yes, yes, oh Alice please, shut up, okay, okay, I'm going" then Rose hung up.

"What was that about?" I asked, gutted she never let me speak to Alice.

"The club is ours, Alice already called about it once she seen a vision of you...oops"

"She was watching me wasn't she?"

"No, not really, just the odd time, anyway, the three of us are buying it" Rose suddenly smiled large

"Awe fuck, this is going to be excellent" Rose grinned more.

"Does that mean Edward doesn't come back to me?" I suddenly recalled the bet.

"No, it means Alice saw the club and decided the three of us were having it, simple as Bella, stop fretting"

If Edward refused me now, there was no way I could buy and run a club, even Felix threatening to leave could pull me out of that one.

It's one thing for me to leave knowing he loves me, but Edward not wanting to be with me...well the consequences of that was a Bella no one had ever seen.

I suddenly felt fine, because if Alice saw us buying the club, then I knew for a fact Edward was coming back to me!

**Brief Note:**

**I have a new fan-fic I will be posting shortly, its called A Wimbledon Affair, it is nothing like this story, I don't think I could ever create anything like this twice, my mind is not that twisted lol.**

**I hope you will take time out to at least give one chapter a read.**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: SM owns all the twilight characters.

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

My stomach churned, yes freaking churned at the image of Bella...MY Bella ripping some poor defenceless human apart, what type of sick person does that?

No, that is beyond sick!

It was not even natural.

She had turned into a monster!

I ran until I reached our house and headed to my room and called Alice, as always she picked up immediately, _would I ever get used to that?_

"Edward yes as of now she has changed, no she won't kill like that no more and me, Rose and Bella are buying the club, how exciting is that?" She yelled the last part.

"Am I going to ask you anymore questions Alice?" I sarcastically remarked.

"Nope that's all you wanted to know, okay nice talking to you Edward, I need to pack I'm on my way to New York"

And then she hung up!

"Always a pleasure talking to you Alice" I moaned to myself.

They are buying the club?

"Wait...what?" I called out, to no body, but still I called it out. What the hell does she mean they are buying the club? Does that mean they are moving back to New York? Does that mean my brothers will move back here?

My head was baffled by it all and then my mobile rang "Alice" I laughed out

"Calm down Edward no one is moving to New York, see you tomorrow" and then she frigging hung up...that was getting annoying.

**BPOV**

"Come on lets go back to the house, I'm sure that's where Edward will be" Rose called out.

"I don't think he will want to see me just yet Rose, I think me and Felix will go back to the hotel" I called regrettably, if I knew Edward half as good as I think I did, he will be pacing the floor, recalling everything in his head he heard and seen a thousand times over and me going to talk to him will just make things worse, he needed time.

"Oh stuff him Bella, he will get over it, he's just being a fool" Rose snapped out.

"No, really Rose, I'm going to give him a few days to adjust, I don't want to argue with him and I sure the hell don't want to grovel with an apology, so I'm waiting" I demanded.

"I agree with Bella" Felix called out.

"What a fucking shock...there's something new" Rosalie spat out.

"Excuse me?" Felix snapped.

"When don't you side with Bella?" Rose shook her head. "I haven't got time for this argument Felix, I'll see you both tomorrow, I need to go call Emmett" Rose called before smiling at me and turning around to head off.

"She really can be an obnoxious little bitch at times can't she?" Felix moaned under his breath.

"Not obnoxious, just envious" I tried to reassure him.

"Why would she be envious of me?" Felix queried

"Because of how close we have become, it was always you and Rose, you were always at her beck and call, and now, you're closer to me, Rose does not like to feel second best to anyone...anyway, come on, let's get back to the hotel, you want to play cards?" It was something to pass the time away until Alice arrived tomorrow.

"I wish a human knew we were immortal, can you imagine the expression on their face when they ask what we do with eternity...play fucking cards" Felix laughed out while grabbing my hand and pulling me along, I chuckled back; the image was funny in my head.

There was a knock on our hotel room at 8.47am, me and Felix looked at each confused as to whom it may be.

"Room Service?" was called, Felix and I laughed slightly and both called "not today"

"I really need to inspect the room" the lady called with a bit of an attitude.

"Just let her in" Felix whispered.

"Not today" I snapped back, Felix laughed slightly and was at the door opening it before I even managed to imitate a blink.

"About fucking time" I heard called in a squeaky voice "Alice" I yelled jumping off the bed and running to the door.

"Oh Alice, it's lovely to see you" I wished I could cry, because my whole body felt like it needed to at this moment in time.

"Always so fucking dramatic aren't you?" Alice laughed at me, while hugging me tighter with her little arms.

"Speaks the most theatrical vampire walking" Felix snapped out.

"Oh we are protective of Bella aren't we? What would Edward say?" Alice laughed, then closed her eyes "Oh yes, I do believe I know exactly what he would say" Alice smiled wickedly "and do" she got in there for her own amusement.

"I would kick his ass so hard he wouldn't be able to sit down for a week" Felix moaned "now look into your pretty little future and tell me if I'm wrong?" He called more cockily.

Alice smiled so colossal I was actually worried what was going to come out of her mouth.

"Enough" I called before she could answer, I didn't want to know the answer, the fact of the matter was I would probably kill Felix before he could lay a finger on Edward's perfect sculpture, but I didn't really need to let Felix know that.

"You're right" Alice called while turning to look at me, let's not waste another moment on this stupid conversation, I am always right, end of, so come on, Jaspers waiting in the car, he's virtually bouncing at the thought of seeing Edward, apparently they never did spend more than three days away from each other" Alice's face looked mortified by the concept.

"Alice?" I asked because, she really went weird.

"Well Bella come on, me and Jasper will eventually be going on a three month honeymoon, he cannot expect Edward too come along to, I mean seriously, its' just...wrong" I rolled my eyes this time.

"Let's go" I moaned, they were both getting more than annoying and I wanted to see Edward.

"I thought you were going to give him a couple of days Bella" Felix added before I moved, I hated it when he was right and the fucking grin on his face made me know he knew what I was thinking and he loved it! TOSSER.

"But doesn't it feel like days?" I called out like a child, because fuck I wanted to get my own way and not feel guilty about it.

"Now's fine" Alice snapped back at Felix "and when did you get so fucking irritating Felix, you were always the fun one, cheered me up, but now...well you're a bit of a fucking drag if I'm being honest" Oh Alice meant every word she just muttered, and so did Felix with his reply.

"Fun, Fun! I am still fun, your fucking problem is you live with the most fucking boring vampires in existence, I mean what, they eat fucking animals, go to school, do homework, take orders, listen to teachers, brood alllll the time, oh yeah and did I happen to mention THEY EAT FUCKING ANIMALS? They can never be happy when they are constantly fucking hungry, so there Mary Alice Brandon, I am not boring, you have just turned fucking boring!" He was pissed..._and very right._

Alice stood there for a moment before a smile appeared on her face.

"You just seen yourself killing him didn't you?" I laughed out. Felix looked horrified.

"She would never do it Felix; it's just something she does to distress and for fun"

"And the answer is Yes Bella" Alice winked at me.

As the four of us pulled up to the house I began to feel apprehensive, should I have given Edward more time? Will he even talk to me?

As we climbed out the car Emmett and Rose were at the door waiting for us

"Nice to see you Bells" Emmett called while pulling me into a tight hug "schools been boring without you" we all laughed at that.

"Well it will stay that way, because I am not going back there, seriously Emmett, I think we all know school is NOT for me?"

"About as sure as grass is green" Felix laughed out, Emmett turned and glared at him as though to say _shut the fuck up mate, you're not wanted here or funny!_

I felt for Felix, he was only here for me, looking out for my best interests.

I patted Felix on the back while laughing. "You know me way too well" I winked at him.

As we walked in, I stopped dead in my tracks seeing Edward stand there glaring at me, yes glaring as though I was the devil re-incarnated

"Edward" I called, nodding my head slightly. He didn't reply. I didn't feel good about this anymore.

"Edward...seriously?" Emmett scolded him.

"May I speak with you alone Bella?" Edward called completely ignoring Emmett and with no emotion in his voice it scared me, did I seem as bad as that when I spoke to him on that horrid day in Italy? The reminder of Olivia flashed through my mind and I was grateful Edward couldn't see into my mind, he would have been more than disgusted, shit I was disgusted in what I had done.

The look on her face was enough to traumatise me for eternity.

"Of course" I replied, Edward headed to the door and I followed him, "let's walk to the park so they cannot hear us" I nodded in agreement.

The walk was quiet, Edward evidently didn't want to talk till we got there and we took a seat under the trees, it was not sunny out, but still it seemed he preferred the shade for some reason.

"Okay, what would you like to say?" I asked Edward before I started my rant and my grovelling, I didn't want to do it, but during the night I realised that is what I was going to have to do...

"It's going to take me time Bella, the image of you killing those people...it's hard to digest"

"You have killed before to Edward" I reminded him.

"Even as I killed murderers Bella, I never once tore their limbs off for fun, never heard that type of piercing screams, it was like you were a monster, there was no signs of compassion, no signs of human nature in you, you looked pure evil"

"What's done is done Edward, if I could turn back time I would, please believe that"

"I want to Bella, really I do, because I love you, god knows how much I love you..." I pounced on him as soon as he said that and pulled his lips to mine, I was awaiting the devastation that was surely to come from him pulling me away, but his arms wound around my back and he pulled me closer to him.

"I love you so much" I called out around the kiss "more than you will ever know" my hands moved to his face, holding tightly onto his cheeks as though my entire existence depended on it.

Edward eventually pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Can you ever forgive me?" I asked scared of his reply.

"I hope so Bella, truly I do, but all's I know for a fact is how much I love you and all night I have sat and thought about everything and as soon as I seen your face this morning I was speechless at how beautiful you were and I knew the only one thing in life I truly want is you, you are all I want and need, so if you want to live in New York, I will move to New York, if you want to give up school I will to, but I just need time to get over the images and find the real you, I want MY Bella back, I NEED my Bella back"

I was momentarily lost for words.

"I am back Edward and I will prove it. I don't want to move to New York but I also don't want to return to school, you know I cannot do it, you know how I detest it, but I want to be in Forks with you and the family, MY family. We can do this babe, we will be happy"

Edward smiled so sweetly to me, that adoring smile I loved.

"Come on let's go see the family, they will all know we are back together now" Edward called, my smile was huge, he wanted me and that was all I cared about.

Edward picked me up and threw me on his back, I laughed at he jogged at human pace "and you reasoning for doing this are...?" I laughed.

"We need to have more fun in our lives, just stupid little things like this Bella" Edward called out; I laughed because it was funny...to us.

As expected we reached the house and the door was open, Alice popped her head around and smiled and them popped it back in, Edward placed me down and we gave each other a _what the fuck are they up to _look.

"I wish I knew" I mouthed.

We ran up the steps and both stood in shock at the sight before us.

"Alice's idea" Emmett called out in defence.

Banners, banners and balloons everywhere with _congratulations _all over.

"Was this really necessary Alice?" I asked with a slight laugh in my voice.

"Well I thought so...YES" she snapped.

"Oh in that case, it really is wonderful Alice" I called more genuine this time.

"Thank you" She called while still holding that pissed off look on her face.

"Okay get your stuff together we have a meeting with Peter in half an hour about buying the building" Alice called.

"And you are just telling me now?" I asked

"I knew you would be back in time" Alice called while tapping her finger off her temple

"Fucking show off" I muttered.

The men stayed at home while me Rose and Alice walked eagerly into the club, it hadn't changed, we all eased up as soon as we walked in, like this was home, it was a nice, relaxed calming feelings, I want to be back...

"Alice, Bells, Rose, how great it is to see you" Peter called, of course he was lying out his fucking teeth, I bet he wanted to kill us about now because his business went down.

"Likewise" I snapped...you know for dramatic effect, that and I just felt like being a bitch to him.

"Take a seat" Peter called while ushering his hand over to the table at the far end of the room, we obliged.

"So how much are you wanting for the building?" Rose started; I would have thought Alice would have told her this!

"$350'000" Peter called so matter of factly

"Deal" Rose called eagerly. Okay I mean fair enough, $350'000 was like $35 to us, we had more money than god, we had more bonds, money, stocks & shares than any fucker has a right to, because Alice being Alice knew every avenue we had to take to because multi-billionaires, but Rose really should have waited to discuss this with us!

Peter's face was in shock.

"So I will contact my solicitor to contact yours, have you got a mortgage sorted?" Peter called.

"We will be paying in cash Peter" Rose snapped

"You have that type of money? How?" Peter called.

"Nebby little fucker aren't you?" I snapped out.

"Curious, that is all" Peter snapped back...touché to him.

"We invested wisely" Alice called while whispering for me to shut the fuck up. I growled lowly, annoyed at her.

"Give us your solicitors card Peter we will give our solicitor back in forks his details" Peter agreed, but looked a little upset.

"Are you going to miss the place?" Rose asked, seeing the sadness on his face.

"This place was my life girls; it just never recovered from the loss of the devils trio"

"We are very sorry Peter, truly we are Peter" Alice called, _I WASNT FUCKING SORRY, I CHOSE EDWARD!_

"It's not your fault girls, I should have had adequate back up plans, I made bad decisions when you left, picked the wrong girls, they looked amazing but danced like shit, they kept falling over and ended up with bruises, punters don't like a bruised stripper, not good for business ya know?"

"Yeah we know" I smiled. We were fortunate never to have bruises.

"_Should we ask him to be manager?" _Alice asked so low only we could hear. We both agreed.

"You know Peter we will need a manager to run the place while we are away in Forks, would you be up for the job?"

His face lit up so much you think we offered him a million dollars.

"Are you serious?" he asked, I felt like hitting him for even saying that, what did he think we were going to say, nah we wanted a laugh at your expense?

"Deadly" I smiled sarcastically.

"Deal" Peter called out like an excited child...well that was easy.

"Okay we are going to go, see you soon Peter" Rose called and then we headed out.

"I am SO excited" Alice squealed "and now we get to design the new club...ohhh it's just so exciting" she was jumping up and down and just being a little pain in the butt to be honest, she took interior designing a little too seriously.

As long as it was clean and tidy that was all I was bothered about!

Alice was going to be unbearable to live with till this deal went through...maybe a vacation with Edward is in order!

**Well not long now till Eclipse! enjoy the film everyone.**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Stephanie meyer owns all the twilight characters

**BPOV**

Okay so arriving home was slightly awkward; I was dreading as well as feeling excited about seeing Esmee and Carlisle.

Excited because they were family now, I loved them, and so longing to see them both, but dreading it, feeling ashamed of myself and what they must have thought of me, how could I apologise enough?

"Oh Bella" I heard Esmee call as we got out the car "you're back" she called running to me in vampire speed and hugging me, all the tension left my body immediately

"It's great to see you to Esmee" I called with sincerity "where is Carlisle?" I asked with apprehension taking over my body again.

"He had to go to work dear, he sends his apologies, but he could not get out of it" Esmee called while pulling away from the hug and taking a step back smiling at me.

"There is no need for him to apologise at all" I called, internally cringing at what I had done.

Edward walked up behind me and placed his hands on my hips and his chin on my shoulder, looking over and smiling at Esmee.

"My son looks elated" Esmee called with so much compassion, it was evident she doted on Edward

"That I am mam" Edward called happily.

"Okay enough of this shit, who is up for a game of Grand Turismo on the XBOX?" Emmett called all excited.

"Me" I called, because I at least owed him that.

We sat on the computer for a few hours, the whole family playing happily and then we heard Carlisle's car pull up the drive, I took a deep unnecessary breath, dreading his reaction.

"He will be fine you know, he will be more excited to see you than anything else Bella" Edward assured me while placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Excuse me please" I called to everyone while standing up and heading outside on my own to see him.

"Bella" Carlisle called happily, it was more than I deserved.

"I am so very sorry Carlisle for what I have done" I began.

"Bella stop" Carlisle called "I want no apologies, you lead your own life and what you decide to do with that is not my business, I am just happy you are back with us, that is all I can ever ask for"

"But Carlisle..."

"No Bella, truly, you have no apology to give" and then he started laughing "have you truly been worried about my opinion?"

"More than you will ever no Carlisle" I smiled up at him.

"I appreciate your respect for me Bella, but I can assure you I have no say over any of my children's lives, I just pray you always make the best decisions for you"

"Thank you Carlisle" I called then hugged him.

"I hope you don't mind I brought Felix back with me, it's only temporarily till he has spoken to the Volturi"

"Of course I don't mind Bella, this is your home to, you are more than welcome to ask any of your friends to stay with us, never feel you need my permission"

"You are to kind to me Carlisle"

"Come on, let's head inside, introduce me to your friend, he must think I am rude" he called laughing.

"Needless to say Carlisle and Felix got on amazingly, I don't believe there was one person in the world who could not love Carlisle and Felix refrained from swearing which I appreciated more than he would ever know.

"Me and Edward are heading upstairs now, Felix I will show you to your room" I called out.

I showed Felix to the spare room and he grabbed me into a hug.

"They are wonderful Bella, I truly am happy you have a nice family"

"I do don't I?" I smiled out proudly.

"We will talk tomorrow, but for now, go and spend quality time with Edward...oh and Bells, I really love you, you know?"

"I know, and I love you to Mr Armstrong" Felix laughed and then I left.

I walked into the room and there Edward lay with his arms crossed under his head looking more delicious than even the finest of blood.

I walked quickly over to the bed and lay beside him.

"I have missed you so much Edward" I called while placing my hand on his torso.

"How I've missed your touch" Edward called while placing his hand on top of mine.

"I am so pleased Esmee and Carlisle are so forgiving" I called.

"Like Carlisle said Bella, it is your life to lead, he can only hope you make the right decisions for you, he really does love you, you know?"

"I know he does Edward, but I was so worried Carlisle and Esmee would judge me, I thought they would have given me a harder time"

"Why would they? Honestly Bella, you are your own person, they understand they could never tell you what to do, they love you as their own" I nodded in understanding.

"Can we discuss school?" Edward called.

"What about?" I asked.

"Do you plan on returning? It's just I really want to finish"

"I don't think it's such a good idea, what with the club opening up soon, I will be away quite a bit to start with"

"How often?" Edward asked in shock.

"Well you know we will need to be there from Thursday till Sunday"

"Isn't that what you have managers for?" Edward asked.

"Yes but to begin with me, Alice and Rose will want to be there" I assured him.

"Okay, but you could still come to school; one day off a week isn't going to affect your grades"

"You know I hate school Edward"

"Don't make me bribe you Bella" Edward chuckled while turning on his side and pulling me closer to him.

"What are your demands?" I called out seductively.

"Sex, school, sex, homework, Sex, Sex and then back to school" Edward called while kissing down my neck.

"Apart from the school it seems like a perfect description to me" I laughed hard.

"So it that a yes? You do know we have not officially un-enrolled you, you can go back any time?"

"No I didn't know that" I snapped "Okay you win, I will give it one last shot Edward, but seriously, one more shot if I cannot stand it, I am through with it all...deal?"

"Deal" Edward called with his easy defeat; he could get me to do just about anything the delicious sinful git.

"I fucking love you" I called out, I added the swearing in for extra effect, I hadn't swore in quite some time and it sort of hurt knowing that.

The following day we all drove into the school and misery over took me instantly.

"I fucking hate this place" I moaned while getting out the car.

Edward pushed me back so my back was touching the car door and his hands where on either side of my head, he moved in closer so his lips where inches from mine...teasing me.

"You" he called while his scent rushed over me "are going to be fine, let's just get Spanish over with and you will be fine" and then he leant into me kissing me hard, I virtually buckled. As Edward moved his lips from mine I noticed a few bitches staring at us, jealousy was more than evident in their faces.

We walked into Spanish and Miss Bella was sitting there, he face almost dropped to the floor when she saw me, it's brightened up my day considerably.

Then I looked at Edward and realised he was all I wanted in this world...it was time to try a different strategy!

"May I speak to you in Private Miss Bell?" Edward looked at me with worry across his face.

"_It will be fine Edward" _I whispered to him.

"Of course Bella" Miss Bell called while standing up and walking outside the door with me, it was time to make a fresh start with everyone.

"I realise you have had a tough year with me Miss Bell and for that I must apologise" her face looked startled.

"Are you mocking me Bella?" she asked in disgust.

"No Miss Bell I can assure you, I am only here to apologise and to assure you I will try and make the next few months easier on you, I will not be disruptive, I will do my best and I can more than assure you I will not back chat you at all"

"Well..." Miss Bell started, I could see she was startled at my apology "Well I very much appreciate your apology Bella and if you truly mean what you say, then I am more than happy to accept it" we both smiled at each other.

"Now let's get back to class, if that is all you have to say?"

"It is" I called and turned to walk back to class I took the seat next to Edward and he smiled at me.

"_I am very proud of you Bella" _Edward whispered to me, I just smiled and took out my books to start the piss easy work I was about to do.

The class went seemingly well, I don't believe I made any cock ups, I was dreading Gym and I knew I had a huge apology to make to the coach.

I didn't bother to change I just walked straight into the hall. "Coach may I talk to you please?" He looked apprehensive and walked towards me.

"What for?" He called sternly.

"I would just like to discuss...well...I want to apologise"

"Follow me" Coach called, and I followed him into his office.

"Take a seat Bella" He started

"Okay this is really hard for me to say and do coach, but believe me; I mean every word I say"

"Continue" He called aggressively; I wanted to reach over the table and bang his head off the fucking wall.

"There is no excuse for my behaviour a few weeks back"

"No there was not Bella"

"And I am here to apologise profusely and to assure you I will never repeat my behaviour"

He looked fucking shocked!

"I understand I was well out of order and had no right to say what I did" _Although I meant every damn word I said! I was right and even he knew it. I found the lies just roll of my tongue I was getting good at this._

"You are correct" _I am so bored of apologising_

"So I just asked to see you to apologise and to assure you I will never be disruptive or arrogant anymore, it was a stage in my life I would like to forget, I am a new person now and would like to start a fresh"

"Well Bella I am more than shocked you have come to me and said this I will be honest with you and I appreciate it must have taken a lot to do this and therefore I am willing to accept your apology, but if the attitude is ever repeated I will not take you back in gym...ever"

"I understand coach"

"Good, now go get changed we are running laps today" what a fucking shock, like I said before, what the fuck does he get paid for? Telling us to run laps, I would do that for half the wage he was on!

After changing I joined everyone doing laps and Alice and Edward were smiling at me, pride filled their every feature and it made me feel proud.

Jessica and he cronies all stared at me, I could hear them plan to trip me up, so I stayed away from them, if they got close I ran a bit quicker, if they slowed down I matched their pace so I was well behind them.

"_Well done Bella" _Alice complimented me, it really did take every ounce of strength I had not to kill them all, they were driving me insane.

By the end of the day I was well and truly exhausted, now okay obviously I don't mean in the literal sense, but seriously, I felt completely drained.

Being nice and pretending to pay complete attention took the fucker out of you.

"You were amazing today" Edward called while placing his hand on my leg while he was driving.

"I try" I laughed out, Edward laughed with me and the smile on his face made it feel all worth it.

"I love you Edward" I called out suddenly.

"I love you more than anything In the world Bella, but I have never been as in love with you as I have today, I was so proud, words don't do it justice" Edward called while turning to smile that smile he did that made my knees buckle.

"You can always show me" I smiled while winking at him.

"Felix is at the house" Edward reminded me..._first time ever I was fucking cursing Felix for being around._

Before I knew it we were at the house and we headed slowly in, as we arrived we realised Peter was there, we quickly hid our school bags out of site and we strolled casually into the living room where Esmee had made him a cup of tea..._She must have fucking run like lighting to the shop to get milk and tea!_

"Peter" I called

"Bella" He replied.

"I was just explaining to Peter that you were out shopping" Esmee called quickly.

"I'll take the bags upstairs love" Edward called while winking at me, I laughed slightly in response.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" I asked Peter, then we heard the commotion from behind us as Alice and Rose came running in.

"What's the matter?" Rose asked frantically, Alice just stood there with a fucking grin on her face.

"Nothing is the matter, it's just to let you know it takes three months for the ownership to change, I just came in person to offer you to come in and make a start on any changes, so you can open straight up when it's yours"

"Can we trust you?" Rose spat out.

"Rose" I snapped "That's rude" I added.

"What the fuck?" I heard Emmett yell as he came pouncing through the door.

"Seriously Bella what has got into you?" Emmett continued, I shook my head ignoring him.

"I think that would be a great Idea Peter, thank you, what about you guys?" I asked turning to Rose and Alice.

"Brilliant idea" Alice chimed.

"I'll be there Rose, believe me, if Peter puts a step out of line, tries to pull one over on use, he has me to deal with" Felix called making sure Peter well and truly understood what he would face if he double crossed us.

"I was merely offering to be kind, I feel like it was a wasted effort" Peter snapped while looking at Felix.

"Not wasted at all, we will be there at the weekend to make a start" Alice called merrily as ever.

"Excellent" Peter called

"_Money Bella...he wants paying" _Alice quickly whispered why Peter was being so kind to us.

"And you would supervise the entire goings on while the club is being fixed up Peter?" I asked.

"I would be more than happy to" Peter obliged.

"Thank you, we best discuss your wage" I called, everyone looked at me funnily...what is their problem? I didn't feel like I was doing anything differently.

I suddenly had an over excited feeling about opening the club...it was going to be immense!


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT, ALL THE CHARACTER THE SODDING LOT...LUCKY FOR HER, BUT I RUN THE WEIRD STORY LINE, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY

**BPOV**

The last month everything had been going good with Edward, too good, I couldn't get enough of him, I loved him more than was deemed sane!

So saying goodbye to him for a week felt like I had cut my stone heart out and left it on the road to be squashed by the first car to pass it.

"It's a week Bella, one fucking week, get over it" Rose hissed at me.

"Shut up" I moaned while slouching into the back seat of Alice's car, I took my phone out sending him a message telling him I loved him, I sat staring at my phone waiting for him to text back, it took him a few seconds to send his reply, I grinned at his reply _'love you more'_

"For the love of god" Rose called while grabbing her hair "it's going to be a fucking torturous week with her"

"It has only been three minutes since you've seen him Bella...that is a little weird in anyone's estimations" Alice called which a sorry look on her face, looking at me through her mirror.

I didn't reply, what did they want me to say? Sorry, because I wasn't!

An hour into the journey and I was tapping my fingers needing to speak to him, Alice was starting small conversations to get my mind of it, I could tell she knew when I was about to pick up my phone and call him, and just at the moment she would bring up something trivial to stop me..._BITCH_

"So me and Emmett were thinking we would take a vacation after the club has opened, we were thinking Europe, what do you think Bella?" Rose asked me.

"Do whatever you want Rose" I hissed, I will be honest, I was annoyed with her and her stone like face told me she was getting pissed off with me...fuck it.

I picked up my phone, avoiding Alice's conversation to stop me "Hi babe" Edward called the second he answered the phone.

"Hi, I miss you" I purred down the phone, Edward laughed slightly.

"As I do you, Emmett and Jasper have convinced me to go hunting, were just heading out now"

"Oh sorry"

"Don't apologise, I'll call you when we get back, we aren't heading far so we won't be too long"

"Okay, speak soon, I love you"

"Love you more" and then we hung up...I missed him already.

"So...you're going to be a nightmare till he calls back aren't you?" Rose called.

"Will you just shut the fuck up Rose" I snapped.

"I swear Bella; I will take that phone out your hands and throw it out the window if you keep that look on your face any longer"

"And I will rip your fucking arms off and throw them out the window if you dare lay a finger on this phone" The tone in my voice made her no I was not fucking around.

"Will you both stop it or I will throw you both out the car and go to New York on my own" Alice snapped.

"Let me out here, I will run back" I called happily.

"Bella" Alice growled.

"Sorry, I thought you were being serious" I called while shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay now we don't need the bitch Bella back, but we do need her mixed in there somewhere Bella, you are just so sickingly...nice, I don't like it...nope I don't like it AT ALL" Rose called.

I just shook my head slightly and leant back into the seat, picking up a book I had brought along to take my mind off things...it was not helping, but it did stop Rose and Alice talking to me.

Three hours later my phone rang and I threw the book to get the phone "Edward" I called happily.

"How's the trip going?" He asked.

"Boring...they are giving me a hard time" I laughed out.

"Yeah Jasper and Emmett have been with me as well, they had the nerve to tell me to stop moping about" we both laughed in unison.

"Same here" I called out between laughs.

"Rose threatened to take my phone from me" I called while giving Rose an evil look.

"Tell her I will rip her hair out if she so much as touches it" Edward growled playfully.

"Edward fuck right off" Rose snapped.

"Oh you to flower, you too" he laughed.

We stayed on the phone for little over half an hour and Alice get giving me the evil eyes through her mirror.

"Right I best go; you don't even want to know the eyes I am getting"

"Okay love, speak soon, love you"

"Love you too" I called feeling elated inside I had spoken to him.

"So fucking sad, the pair of you" Rose called while shaking her head.

A further two hours into the ride and I was itching to grab my phone till I noticed Rose turn and glare at me.

"Just you try it" She called staring at my hand.

"Are you not missing Emmett in the slightest?" I asked.

"Of course I am, but I told him I would call the second we got to New York, seriously Bella, we love each other so much, but we don't need to speak to each other every hour to prove that"

"I am not fucking trying to prove anything Rose" I snapped.

"Yes you are, you do not need to feel guilty about what happened Bella, it's over you both sorted it out, you both know how the other feels, so stop calling him every two minutes to prove you are going nowhere"

"She's right you know" Alice joined in.

"No she is not" I growled "I am not phoning Edward to reassure anyone, I am phoning him because I fucking miss him too much, I don't want to be here, I want to be with him, is that too hard to understand?"

"Bella" Alice started "I am saying this because I love you, please do not rip my head off, but alls we are saying is you and Edward obviously don't feel as comfortable as the rest of us if you feel like you need to constantly ring each other to assure the other how you feel"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, this had nothing to do with me and Edward reassuring each other, I truly missed him; I just needed to hear his voice to make me happy.

"I miss Jasper just as much and I am sure he feels the same, but we can go a few hours without having to talk"

"So can me and Edward"

"Well prove it"

"We haven't spoken in a few hours" I snapped.

"Just wait till we get there before you talk to him again, it is only three more hours"

FIVE HOURS...FIVE HOURS WITHOUT TALKING TO HIM...FUCKING TORTURE

"Fine!" I snapped, it was anything but fine to be honest, but I would prove to them that this was not what they were suggesting it to be...I hated them both.

"Good" Alice called happily.

For the next thirty minutes I sat pretending to read but watching my phone, praying he would just fucking call me, _just ring Edward_, was alls that was going through my head..._**RING**_.

"Oh" I jumped when the little fantastic contraption did.

"Edward" I called a little too ecstatically. Rose and Alice shook their heads.

"I figured they stopped you from calling me?" Edward laughed.

"You know me so well don't you?" I laughed out.

We sat talking for fifteen minutes, with Alice and Rose shouting to Edward in the process, there were a few choice words going between the three of them, until Edward called that Emmett and Jasper were feeling the same as he was.

"I am fairly sure it has to do with reassurance" I called sarcastically to the pair of them, the look in Rose's eyes were enough to kill me.

"I best go" Edward laughed "I love you"

"Love you too" and then he hung up

The rest of the ride was long and quiet; I had pissed them both off with my comment which I was thankful for, I was grateful they knew how it felt.

With half an hour to go I went to call Edward but Rose pulled the phone out my hand quickly.

"Give that back" I yelled.

"You get it back tomorrow; I will tell Emmett that you cannot speak to Edward until then"

"Rose, seriously I am not joking, you will give me that phone back"

"Just wait" Alice called, so I did, I would get it back when we got home, I would let her think she was winning for the time being.

We eventually got to the house and Alice jumped in the back and pinned me down

"RUN ROSE" Alice called, I kicked, shouted everything to get her off me.

"Get the fuck off of me before I kill you, you little fucking devil" I snarled, growled and squirmed, she was lucky I managed to have some self control because I was ready to rip the little witch limb from limb.

A few minutes later Rose came strolling back on her mobile with the biggest grin on her face.

"Love you too Emmett and please convey my message to Edward" _I was fucking seething_

"Will do Rosie, love you" Emmett replied, and then Alice jumped off me.

"Its miles out of reach, she will never find it" Rose called happily.

"It's for your own good" Alice called while pointing her finger at me, I had to force myself not to jump and bite it off.

My mind suddenly wondered to where a pay phone would be.

"I don't fucking think so" Alice called staring her death glare at me. I ignored her grabbing my bag and heading into the Cullen's house.

I ran upstairs and into Edward's Bedroom, I stood staring around the room, smiling at the memories that Edward and I had shared here...they were good times...real good.

Five minutes later Alice came jumping into the room with a huge smile on her face

"What?" I asked

"We are having a girly night" she smirked at me.

"No" I insisted.

"Oh yes, we are having manicures, pedicures the works, now there is no point fighting it, I already see you give in" she called while tapping her temple with her little evil finger.

I rolled my eyes, knowing she was telling the truth.

I shot my shield out to Alice letting her see how much I hated her at this moment in time causing her to laugh slightly.

"Always so melodramatic aren't you Bella?" She laughed "be downstairs in five minutes, the dvd's are in and we are ready to go" she clapped her hands excitingly and hopped out the room..._she was fucking annoying._

Two hours dragged by, they were torturing me, fucking torturing I tell you, but I prevailed, due to Alice threatening to keep my phone for a further day if I didn't play along..._play a fucking long I did!_

The sun began to rise and I looked at my watch it was six fifteen _three more hours!_

"Okay, which film now?" Alice called still all hyper from the toxins from the fucking pedicure clawing at her senses.

"Ohhh" Rose started I looked at her rubbing her hands together excited she was being given a choice, then I looked at Alice who was already putting the DVD in.

"You already decided Rose, you want to watch The Illusionist" Alice called out.

"Oh did I, that's good of me, good choice" she called sarcastically. I laughed in response.

I watched the film eagerly knowing when it was finished we would be heading to the club and they would give me my fucking phone.

**Two hours later.**

"Well I would never have fucking guessed that" Rose called out shocked.

"Yeah huge shock wasn't it?" Alice called so seriously.

"Like you didn't know what was coming" I snapped.

"Yes I did, but still it was a shock when I seen the vision" she called while shaking her head at me.

"So she wasn't dead, it was all a con job, wonders will never cease" Rose prattled on, I scrunched my forehead together and looked at her in astonishment.

_Was she for real!_

"Okay we need to go to the club now" Alice called, I jumped up lightening fast and was at the door virtually jumping myself...not to see the club, no, not at all, I was getting my phone back shortly.

"Oh the designs" Alice called running up the stairs in two seconds flat, and back at my feet in three.

"Mine's the best, I just want you both to know that before you make a decision" Alice called merrily.

We hadn't look at each other's designs yet, well Alice would have seen them being a fucking physic and all, but we were making the decision with the builders, we wanted some of their input.

"Of course it is" Rose called rolling her eyes.

We jumped in Alice's car and headed to the club, we arrived at eight thirty and the contractor was at the steps waiting for us.

"I love a punctual man" Rose called "we picked the right contractor"

We headed out the car and the contractors face was virtually hitting the floor while staring at the three of us.

"Good morning Mr Henderson" Alice called taking his hand in hers and shaking it.

"Miss Brandon I presume"

"It is yes and this" she called while motioning her hand to me "is Bella Swan and this" she called while pointing to Rose "is Rosalie Hale"

"A pleasure, but please call me Michael"

"Michael it is and please, call me Alice we are going to be working together for a while, I hate being formal" Alice laughed at her own words...they really were not funny!

The doors were already unlocked and as we walked in Peter was standing there smiling.

"Michael this is Peter he will be managing the club, Peter this is Michael"

"Hi" they both called together simultaneously

"Right" Alice called "these are the designs, we would like you both to look at them and tell us which you think would be the easiest and quickest to complete"

We all took a seat at the back in the booth looking through the designs, Alice's was pink, I mean PINK, everything PINK, every fucking thing.

"No Alice" I demanded.

"But it's the best" Alice moaned.

"Alice, no way, no fucking way are we having a pink club, this is for men" Rose joined in, I was happy she actually agreed with me.

Rose's was different shades of blue and I will be honest I was impressed.

"That is fantastic Rose" I called, she turned to look at me, seeing if I was taking the piss, I looked her in the eyes "I'm deadly serious" I called.

"Thank you" she called taking hold of mine, my design was black and grey, slightly dull next to both of theirs, but I still liked it.

"Impressive, but I think we need more colour" Rose called, I nodded in agreement.

"I vote mine" Alice called

"Well I vote mine" Rose joined in.

They both sat there looking at me, each hoping I wouldn't pick my own.

"Sorry Alice, but I think we should go for Rose's" I called; Alice did not take rejection well.

"You both fucking plotted against me didn't you?" she called scrunching her cute nose up.

"No" we both called.

"This is about the phone isn't it Bella?" She seethed at me.

"I think I would have sided with you if that was the case Alice" I snapped out...Yeah Rose seriously pissed me off with that "but I am doing what I think is best for the club" I reassured her.

"I have to admit, the blue design does have an edge about it" Michael called.

"I agree" Peter joined in.

"Who cares what you both think" Alice snapped.

"Alice" I snapped back "we are going with the blue design" I called sternly.

"Fine" Alice called, it was anything but fine, I was imagining war on the horizon.

"Can I have my phone now Rose?" I asked pleadingly.

"No you cannot, you have to wait another three hours" Alice moaned out, Rose put her head down, I knew when Alice was in this mood, Rose liked to keep her sweet...well not disagree anymore than she needed to.

"Fine" I stormed "I'm going to check my old room out" I stood up and charged for the doors as soon as I headed round the corner I ran in vampire speed to Peters old office, I had to not think about what I was going to do, to ensure Alice never saw it.

I ran in the office and picked the phone up, I signed with relief when I realised it was on, I called Edward's mobile immediately.

"Edward" I called like a giddy child.

"Bella" Edward's voice sounded strained.

"Are you okay Edward?"

"Fine, just my brothers have had me pinned down all night to stop me coming to New York" we both started laughing

"GET OFF THAT PHONE NOW" I heard coming from the doors.

"Alice?" Edward asked.

"Fuck her" I called "awe babes I so wish you were here"

"I would be, if these two annoying vamps would let me up, do you know Emmett is sitting on my stomach and Jasper has both my legs?"

"Seriously?" I asked shocked

"Damn right seriously" Emmett called in the background.

"Let him the fuck up you two or believe me when I get hold of you both, you are going to be rubble all over the road"

"BELLA" Alice screamed in my ear, she went to press the receiver to end the call, but I turned and growled at her with my eyes wide and staring at her.

"Touch the phone Alice and I swear with everything in me, you will lose your fucking hand" My voice was stern, no emotion other than hate in there, I obviously loved Alice, but this was the only way she understood the word NO.

"Psycho" Alice muttered under her breath.

"And you two" I screamed down the phone "Get off Edward NOW, I need to speak to him in private" a few seconds later, I heard the wind as Edward was running off, he was obviously outside.

"I have never been as turned on in my entire existence" Edward called we both laughed.

"Get out Alice, me and Edward have some business to attend to" Alice huffed and stormed out.

"Business?" Edward called "I like the sound of that" He laughed.

"Right Edward, get yourself comfy, we are about to have some phone sex"

I ran to my old room and lay on the sofa that was in there, obviously from the crap dancer who replaced me. I placed the bolt on the door so no one could come in...well no humans anyway, Alice and Rose could break the door like ripping a piece of paper.

"I'm ready" Edward purred down the phone.

"Unzip those trousers" I called, well needless to say, we remained on the phone for quite a while...


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry about the delays, the next chapter is almost finished so I will have that posted within the next few days, I am so sorry about the delay.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything in the world that relates to twilight, so i am quite sure she would not take offence if i didnt put a sodding disclaimer on each chapter, but go figure, other people disagree...so here it is.

**BPOV**

The rest of the week seemed to drag; I mean drag like god himself was holding the days back until I seen Edward for some of his own personal gratification to teach us monsters a lesson..._not nice._

So as you can appreciate the moment I seen his ass get out the car he was mine...quite literally no one else and I meant _NO FUCKER ELSE _got so much as an "hello" in before seeing me and my own personal god disappear for the whole morning.

Needless to say, not a single vamp bothered us!

My mobile rang after me and Edward had been having sex for well…pretty much the rest of the day and all through the night.

I answered seeing Alice's name flash up "see how my mobile comes in suddenly handy" I mocked her.

"Funny Bella, real funny" Alice mocked back.

"The interviewing starts in half an hour Bella; get your skinny ass down here…NOW"

"Fine, give me ten" I moaned while looking at Edward, naked, sprawled across the bed and his erection was actually talking to me, it was saying '_come on, sit down on here love'_ I am telling you, it was.

I shook my head, deeply disappointed at having to say no.

Edward jumped up and started to get ready and I closed my mobile phone, really wanting for once to fling it, damn thing was ruining my sex life.

I quickly got ready and we headed to the club, I was quite excited at the idea of interviewing, it made me feel anything, but a high school kid.

As we walked in Alice stood there, with her hands on her hips and then a smile rose on her little lips.

"Dear god Bella, you look amazing" Alice called, I looked myself up and down checking I did look ok, or whether it was just Alice taking the utter piss out of me.

I decided she was being honest, I was in a black power suit, cost and arm and a leg and to be honest, I did feel rather good in it. It also happened to help that I was relaxed as hell and smiling from ear to ear.

"Thank you" I smiled while walking over and helping Rose set up the tables in front of the stage and poles for the interviews to start.

"So how many is there?" I asked.

"We have twenty three scheduled over the next three hours"

"Do you not think that maybe we could have split it for another day?"

"Oh, but I have, another bunch are being interviewed tomorrow" my mouth shot open.

"And then the final ladies on Monday, and then Tuesday we start on the men" Alice called matter of factly.

"Men?" it slipped out because I was actually still in shock by how many female dances we had to watch.

"Yes" Alice said suddenly jumping around clapping like the maniac she could be.

"We are building UP" Alice screamed. "And it's going to be for male strippers and it's going to be PINK" she shouted while shaking with excitement.

"It was easier to just give in to her" Rose said in defence, I nodded knowing Rose was one hundred percent right.

"Oh by the way Edward" Alice started "you, Emmett and Jazz are doing the first dance when we open upstairs"

"Like fuck I am" Edward shot out, I quickly turned and jumped on him devouring his lips ignoring the coughs and shouting behind us because fuck he sounded too damn sexy when he swore.

"Take me now baby" I whispered in his ear, while he placed me down, so the builders couldn't hear.

"You like it when I talk dirty huh?" Edward laughed.

I loved it when Edward talked period….he didn't even have to talk…..he just had to be Edward.

I am losing the plot, I am becoming obsessed with something I already had, I did not think I could love the man more than I did a month ago, but for some reason, I was just falling deeper and deeper.

"Felix said he would dance to" Rose snickered.

"Where is Felix?" because bugger I didn't give him a second thought while I was with Edward all day yesterday, he drove up with them, I would have to ask him how it went.

"Oh he went out for a few hours, said he was meeting up with someone, I didn't ask who" Rose called.

The girls started to arrive shortly after that and we went to take out seats, surprisingly Emmett, Jasper and Edward pulled up a seat next to us.

"Excuse me, but we are doing the watching, you three make yourselves scarce" Rose hissed.

"I really think you need a male's perspective on this babe" Emmett said while leaning in to kiss Rose, he was trying to butter her up.

"If I believed for one second that that is the only reason you wanted to stick about, then I wouldn't think twice, but Emmett, you will only intimidate the poor girls" Rose said sweetly, I nearly fucking choked.

"Well I think they should stay" Alice said; I quickly looked at her confused.

"Well come on, if we see their jaws drop, then we know they are right for the job" Alice smiled innocently.

I turned to look straight at Edward "if I see your jaw drop, you lose your balls"

"I think I'll sit this one out guys" Edward called, Emmett burst out laughing.

"Well bugger that I am sticking about" he said making himself comfortable on the chair.

"Jasper?" Edward called, waiting for him to join him outside the club.

"Sorry bro, I am staying right here" Edward looked at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Fine you won't lose your balls, but I swear to god, if I see anything, but your mouth rising you're a dead man" I said looking straight at his dick, just to make sure he knew damn well what I meant.

"As if anything but you could make that rise" he whispered in my ear. I smiled like a fucking kid after he said that, I was whipped.

"Excellent" Alice said turning forward "Ok can Cindy come on stage first please?"

Cindy came on stage, she looked shy and I was wondering if she was going to be able to speak never mind dance.

"Hi Cindy" Alice started off "so have you had much experience in dancing?"

"Yes, I took dance classes since I was seven and I have only recently started dancing in clubs"

"Why is that?" Rose asked.

"It's where the money is" she said while putting her head down.

Well you got to give it to the girl, she was right; you could make thousands on a fairly decent night in here.

"Well if you want to make a start" I said, Cindy went and turned the music on and started her routine.

Damn she could dance.

Fucking well and truly could dance.

The six of us all shot our heads back at exactly the same time at a move she made it surprised us all, fuck I thought only vampires could do that, I took in a deep breath to check she was human, she was I could only smell blood from her.

"Hired" I shouted without thinking about asking Rose and Alice because fuck she was amazing, nearly as good as us three.

She finished her routine and the six of us stood up clapping.

"Excellent, absolutely excellent" Rose said, that was a fucking shock to.

"If you just want to take a seat we will be over shortly to arrange dates and everything" Rose continued.

I began to get really excited because this club was going to be amazing if they all danced like her.

"Could we have Lisa out next please?"

Lisa came out looking fairly cock sure of herself, that put me off immediately, she told us she had always danced, but never professionally and then she started her routine and fuck she made Paula look like a fucking professional dancer, she couldn't dance for shit.

"Fucking useless" Rose whispered to us.

She finished her routine and we all just sat there, no one knew who should speak first because no one wanted to tell her that she was crap, "fine" I whispered taking charge.

"Unfortunately you are not exactly what we are looking for, but thank you for coming" I think that sounded nice, right?

"_Fucking idiots, they don't know a good thing when they see one_" she muttered on her way out. We all burst out laughing.

"Marie" we all called next and we were all taken about when she came on, and then her eyes look startled as well.

VAMPIRE.

"No Marie" I said shaking my head.

"Why not?" she asked annoyed.

"Marie, we do not want trouble at the club, we are keeping a low profile here" we were talking so only vampire's could hear, poor Cindy must have been wondering what the hell was going on.

"But I will not hurt anyone at the club" she stated.

"Give her a chance" Emmett called.

"Just dance" Rose called; and her move's indicated she was a vampire because she was excellent, there was no other word for it, we had to be honest, there is only vampires who could move in ways she was doing and the freak named Cindy, who somehow could, she must have fucking bendy bones are something.

"Take a seat Marie" I called, we had to discuss that one.

I regularly kept turning and checking Edward's crotch, this didn't go un-noticed by him, "Like I said" he whispered in my ear "there is only you" I laughed at that.

We eventually came down to the last dancer and she looked petrified, I don't know why she bothered coming if she couldn't look at us, how was she going to face a club full of drunken men?

"Are you ok Michelle?" I asked, she smiled and nodded.

"How long have you been dancing"

"Always" she whispered, if we were not vampires, we would not have heard.

"Are you sure this is the right job for you? You seem extremely nervous" I tried to sound nice, Edward was rubbing off on me, not literally…..unfortunately.

"I love to dance" she said as a defence

"Well go ahead" I said ushering my hand for her to start.

And damn she could work that pole better than any vampire I know. She done my signature move of doing the splits up it, I was fuming at that that was going to be the exciting sex position I was going to show Edward.

She started stripping and fuck I think venom may have pooled from my mouth, she had the body of a vampire, I turned and glared at Edward, just fucking daring him to get a hard on, I would have killed him.

Emmett and Jasper's eyes were virtually popping out their sockets while Edward was just looking at anywhere, but the stage, I imagined he was thinking '_mom running around naked, dad chasing mom, trees, grass, more trees_" basically anything to stop him getting a hard on.

Y_es you fucking better keep thinking that Edward…._

Her nerves ceased while she danced and the minute the music stopped she turned into a frightened kid again.

"Take a seat" Rose called while everyone just sat there quiet.

"We'll I'll be damned" Emmett roared, Rose whacked him over the head.

"Ow" he moaned "I was just saying" he started then rose growled at him.

"She is nearly as good as us" Alice said in shock.

"Nearly" I started "but not as good" I smiled. The lads laughed.

We hired eight of the twenty three and we decided to give Marie a shot, we told her that if people went missing she was gone, she told us that would not be a problem.

We needed to hire a minimum of fifteen females in total, so I hope the next couple of days we found another excellent set of dancers.

Me, Rose and Alice started getting all excited, this club was going to be amazing, with all amazing dancers.

"Don't you think Peter should have been here?" I asked

"He couldn't today, but he will be for the next few days"

"Ok" I nodded, I turned to Edward "Please say you're going to stay the week and not go home tomorrow?" Edward turned to look at Emmett and Jasper to check they didn't have tests, I assumed.

"_As if I am letting Rose sit here watching male strippers without me here_" Emmett said under his breath.

"I can stay till Wednesday" Emmett said, Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Excellent" I said jumping on Edward and kissing him as though my life depended on it.

"Bella there is something I want to ask you, do you mind us going somewhere private this evening to talk?"

I nodded yes, then Felix came through the door and I ran and hugged him.

"Sorry I abandoned you yesterday" I said while kissing his cheek, I heard Edward growl – shit.

You could feel the tension ooze between them.

There would be no love loss if they never seen each other again.

Excellent my two favourite men hated each other.

"Edward" Alice interrupted "What were you saying about asking Bella something tonight?"

"Yes Alice" Edward growled "And I will ask her tonight"

"Just making sure, us four are heading out anyway, so you can stay in, I am more than sure you two won't mind being left alone?" damn right I won't, more sex…

Alice dragged me outback to show me the designs for upstairs.

"Alice this is your original design" I said.

"Well no, if you look I have changed the pink slightly" yeah it wasn't fucking noticeable, even to a vampire.

"Oh" I laughed "how stupid of me, sorry Alice of course, it is excellent" no need to bring her down off her high.

"So are you not curious about what Edward is going to ask you?"

"Not really no" I said wondering what the hell she was going on about.

"Well you must be thinking something" truly I wasn't.

"I dare bet it is something about school, I will just have to shag his lips shut" I joked.

"Uh hu" she said with a grin on her face.

"You will definitely be having sex tonight" she smiled

"I don't need a fucking psychic to tell me that Alice" honestly, how dumb can she be at times?

After an hour Edward came through "ready to go?" he called while walking over and kissing me.

"Yes" I called as Alice started jumping slightly, what the fuck has got into her….

When we got home Edward lifted me up at the door in bridal style and kissed me as he opened the door, the living room was covered in roses and I turned to look at him with a questionable expression.

Edward sat me down and lit some candles and stood before me.

"Bella you do know how much I love you, don't you?"

"Yes" I said, scared at whatever the hell he was doing, was he telling me he loved me, but didn't want me in his life anymore?

"There is no one I care about more in this world than you" he said while grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"What about your car?" I joked

"I said person Bella, not objects" Edward joked, I slapped him.

"Bella, don't interrupt, just let me get this out" I nodded.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are the only thing I think about every day and night, you are the only person I want to think about for eternity, I love you so much, it actually hurts….did you know that?" I smiled and nodded because I knew exactly how that felt.

Then Edward reached into his pocket and got down on one knee, fuck….fuck….

Edward opened a little box with the most amazing ring I had ever seen in my entire life and I felt myself turn three shades paler.

"Bella, I love you, no….no…..more than love you….will you please marry me?"

"Yes" came out my mouth immediately; there was no hesitation, not thoughts, no nothing, other than the realisation that I was going to become Mrs Bella Cullen.

I slid my legs over Edwards so I was sitting on his now bent knees and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with every ounce of love that I felt for him.

I had Edward naked in less than two seconds and I was myself naked in less than two seconds more.

I pushed Edward so he was lying down and I kissed down his chest, whispering "yes" after each kiss.

Edward grabbed under my arms and pulled me up to his lips where he held my head an inch above his.

"Thank you Bella" he said then closed the distance, I scooted up slightly and lowered myself on to his manhood and breathed a sigh of pleasure as did Edward, "mine" he whispered in my ear.

"Always" I whispered back.

For the first time we took things slowly, we caressed each other's bodies, kissed each other all over.

Edward sat his upper body up and wrapped his arms around my lower back pulling me tight to his chest as he thrust into me roughly, it felt so damn amazing I was finished in seconds,

Edward kissed my neck, while I arched my chest into Edward's; I rocked my hips into his wildly while crashing my lips back to his.

Edward stood us up with my legs still wrapped around his waist and sat me down on this piano, I nearly cum off that alone, it was his second prized possession.

The keys began making ridiculous notes, but as Edward pounded into me, I couldn't have cared less if Alice was singing in the background.

Edward's hand moved between us and began nipping at my clit, making me gasp at the sensation.

"Edward" I moaned while his lips crashed into mine "I fucking love you" I moaned around his mouth, Edward half smiled as I said that, the F word slipped out in the heat of the moment, I think this turned him on slightly.

Edward leaned me over the piano after I had came again and began kissing down my chest, and then kissing lightly on my breasts, while swirling his tongue around my erected nipples and occasionally sucking.

His fingers traced down my ribs and down my thighs, sending shivers throughout my body, I arched into him as he thrusted harder and deeper.

"Edward" I moaned as we both came together and as he picked me up off the piano he then preceded to sit me down on the stairs and my mobile began.

"Alice" I moaned, knowing fine well she decided now was the perfect stopping place to congratulate us.

"Humour her" Edward called while passing me my mobile.

"CONGRATULATIONS" was screamed down the phone by our friends.

Edward decided to be naughty and knelt two steps down and pushed me back slightly and lifted my legs and placed them around his neck as he began kissing and sucking on my clit – how the hell did he expect me to talk now?

"What time can we come home?" Emmett roared.

"Eh" I moaned

"Bella, what time?" Emmett asked again.

"Let's catch a movie first" I heard Alice in the background. You got to love Alice

"Mmmm a movie yea" I moaned down the phone then hit the end call button.

After a few minutes Edward had me cum yet again, with his amazing tongue and lifted me up.

"Let us take this up stairs before they all walk in on us" Edward said while kissing my neck.

"We'll let them congratulate us tomorrow" he smiled a huge smile at me and winked.

Oh fuck yes, I can quite happily wait till tomorrow…


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns EVERYTHING twilight. so there you have it...

**EPOV**

Well I'll be damned she said yes.

I was lying on my side while Bella was laid on her back and I grazed my fingers over her face to remove the hair that was blocking my view of her perfect face.

I traced my fingers up and down her chest while smiling at her.

_Mine._

Mine.

Mine.

I couldn't quite grasp that she would be, most definitely be mine for eternity, how had I become so lucky?

"Alice is getting impatient" I told Bella, while listening to Alice downstairs, moan in her head how selfish we were not to let them congratulate us in person until we sowed our royal little oats, I grinned at that.

"Let's get a move on" Bella moaned while rolling her eyes, she quickly sat up, while giving me a quick kiss along the way.

I refrained from dragging her back down on the bed and ravishing her because damn looking at the ring sparkle on her finger, made me want to make love to her, for the next full week solid.

"Love you" I whispered.

Bella turned her head slightly to look at me while getting dressed and smiled at me.

"Always" she replied with a wink. – For the love of god I was rock hard off that wink, so hard it actually hurt.

"Um, do you have a bit of a problem there?" Bella mocked me.

"What do you think?" I teased.

"So ten hours is not sufficient Edward, am I going to be spending eternity in bed with you?"

"I hope so" just blurted out.

Bella leaped onto the bed and knelt beside me, her lips met mine immediately "so do I" she called while grabbing my hands and lifting me off the bed.

"But didn't you say someone was getting impatient?"

I looked at my painful erection, and to be quite honest, I was surprised Bella really thought I cared about what Alice was feeling at this exact moment in time, while I was standing here, pretty much begging my fiancé to help me out here!

_"__**DON'T YOU DARE, DON'T YOU SODDING DARE START THAT AGAIN, GET YOUR ASSES DOWN THESE STAIRS NOWWWW**_" Alice screamed at us.

**BPOV**

My fiancé was standing there looking in a slight bit pain and I felt guilty as hell, then Alice screams upstairs at us and my first immediate reactions was.

_FUCK YOU ALICE_

I had my dress off immediately and pushed Edward down on the bed.

"_I fucking knew it, I'll tell you what...argh...they both need fucking therapy or something_" I heard Alice moan downstairs, while I took Edward in my mouth.

"Be at the club in two hours" Alice shouted up, then we heard the door bang closed, I felt the house shake slightly, she could be so fucking touchy when she wanted to be!

"Bella" Edward moaned out my name while caressing my hair in his hands, I sucked and licked up and down his length, while stroking my fingers across his thighs, his body reacted with a thrust and I nearly fucking came myself.

I felt Edward's body start to twitch slightly indicating he was about to finish when he jumped up and grabbed me and swung me around "I'm not quite ready to finish just yet" he breathed in my neck.

Edward grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his back and quickly stood up his eyes darting around the room stopping at the window.

"No, definitely no Edward….stop" I called while he walked quickly over leaning my naked back against the window.

"Edward Cullen, I do not want my bare ass shown to the street" I moaned, while he pushed in me.

"What was that?" Edward whispered in my ear breathlessly then lightly licking down my neck.

"Fuck it" I called, the damn fucking world could watch for all I care, I had fucking Edward Cullen, ramming into me like only he knows how, causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head, I didn't careless who was watching at that point.

"Oh…god Bella" Edward moaned out causing me to thrust my hips into him faster, causing Edward to go deeper and my own release washed through me like wind, Edward gave a final few thrusts and finished.

"You" I said whispering in Edward's ears "are some kind of wonderful" that is the fourth time in my entire existence I had said that, and I still fucking loved it.

"And you Bella Swan" Edward smiled while grabbing my left hand and holding my finger with my engagement ring on "Are mine for eternity, fucking perfect" he smiled.

Oh fuck…..Edward swearing made my body twitch in ways that were not even normal, I briefly considered Edward was otherworldly, how could a man be this amazing?

I pushed Edward's chest indicating he lie the hell down so I could ravish his body in ways I had not done in quite some time.

Edward lay me down on the bed and I rolled him over while standing over him with my feet on either side of his hips.

Edward's hands moved to my calves while tracing his finger tips up and down softly sending shivers through my entire body.

Edward went to sit up, but with my right foot I placed it on his chest kicking him back, Edwards back hit the bed with a thud and I winked at him causing his body to twitch.

_You've still fucking got it Swan_.

With the tip if my toes I gently moved them down his chest, down his stomach and stopping at his now very large, very gorgeous cock that was in fact all MINE.

Edward thrusted up into my foot, relishing in the friction. I moaned with the tension in my chest at just wanting to devour him, so I figured that is what I would do.

I moved down one step and sat on his knees, taking Eddie junior in my mouth and his taste was divine.

I licked the head and give one hard suck causing Edward to thrust into my mouth.

"Shit Bella" Edward called while his hands went to grab my arms to pull me up, I raised my right arm and whacked it off his chest, staring at him Edward stopped in his tracks realising I was a woman with a mission.

A mission to make this man cum as many times as possible.

I took him back in my mouth, licking up and down his shaft while gently caressing his balls which caused Edward to moan in ways that made me sigh with pleasure.

As I gave a quick suck I kissed his cock and Edward growled in satisfaction.

I licked back down his shaft while taking him back in my mouth and Edward finished quicker than I thought possible, I swallowed everything he had to give, not quite considering I would have to bring it back up later.

I crawled my way back up his body, kissing every bit of flesh I passed eventually moving to his face, our lips an inch apart and we both had smiles on our face.

"Amazing" Edward whispered while giving me a quick wink.

We remained in bed for over an hour before getting ready and heading to the club for the interviews.

"Well it's about fucking time" Alice moaned.

"Selfish idiots the pair of you" Rose hissed.

"Excuse me?" Edward growled.

"We had just got engaged and we wanted to spend that time together, don't dare tell us we are selfish, when it is in fact use that are selfish for wanting us to be where we did not want to be"

"Yeah" I said nodding beside him like a fucking idiot.

"Shut up Bella" Alice said bitterly. I did.

Edward shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Let's make a start" Jasper called while we all took our seats at the tables.

"Anyway" Jasper started easing the tension in the room. "Congratulations guys, I couldn't be happier for use"

**EPOV**

"Thanks Jasper" I said while he patted my shoulder.

Everyone turned to look at me and Bella and a smile rose on their faces.

"Congratulations, you know we love you guys" Emmett called, I think I lump came to my throat, or it could be just because I could still taste Bella and wanted more.  
No I definitely wanted more, always more. I shifted uncomfortably as my erection was pounding against my now uncomfortable jeans, damn clothes always get in the way.

Bella turned and stared at me then looked down at my crotch noticing my difficulty.

"Well at least I know it is not off the dancers" she laughed.

She leaned over her chair and kissed me briefly while rubbing her hand over my cock.

"I'll look forward to sorting that out later"

Not as much as I will look forward to her sorting it out, that's for sure.

**Tuesday.**

We were all stood in the club, Me Jasper and Emmett were pretty much pacing the floor, tension oozing in the air, even Jasper couldn't calm himself down to ease the rest of us.

"Egotistical fools" Alice hissed.

"It's not like we are happy our girls are about to see fifteen male strippers flaunt themselves in front of you and let's face it" Jasper called while taking an unnecessary deep breath "You are all perfect on the eye"

"Awww Jazz" Alice called while running and jumping on him, wrapping her tiny frame around his body – I shook my head slightly rolling my eyes – suck up.

"It's twenty by the way" Alice called while pulling away from their kiss.

"How many are you looking for?" Emmett asked.

"We need eight minimum, it will only be mainly weekends woman come in, hen nights and stuff like that" oh yeah, great, how stupid of us not to know that! Damn psychics.

We all took our seats, Peter came running in with Felix "sorry, sorry were late guys" Felix called while stomping beside a frightened looking Felix.

"_Serves the fucker right_" Felix thought, I was starting to like this man.

"Ok can Phil Johnson come up first please?"

"_Fuck…..hot_" Rose thought.

"_Oh you have to be kidding me…..oh dear god forgive me for my thoughts, I love Jasper, I love Jasper, I really, really do_" Alice kept chanting over and over

I chuckled slightly and Alice and Rose turned and stared at me, both thinking exactly the same thing.

"_You had better not say a fucking word, or you are mince meat_" I didn't doubt them.

Lips well and truly sealed.

So the man that had muscles protruding from his muscles – yeah he was damn freaky and far too muscly for my liking, even Emmett looked slightly intimidated.

I heard him moan out along the lines of "_hitting the fucking gym tomorrow_" but I couldn't be sure.

So dim rod turned his music on and he danced like a prized freaking fool, although the girls seemed to be shuffling about uncomfortably, then me, Felix, Emmett and Jasper all gawked at each other.

"Of fuck NO, I don't think so" Emmett moaned.

The girl's where well and truly turned on, and the scent of their arousal was filling the room.

I looked back up as dim rod climbed the pole and shit, he swung around it, with his legs out, like he was an acrobat, and believe me, with four male vampires looking at him the way we were, he would soon be bendy enough to join the circus – in the damn freak show, then he winked at my girl….._dead man swinging._

I touched Bella's shoulder and she had the nerve not to look at me…..she damn well kept her eyes on the prick on the stick.

"Bella" I scolded

"What?" she moaned keeping her eyes fixated on (soon to be my first human meal) in quite some time.

"Do you recall what you said to me Saturday?"

"Not the same" she muttered.

"How so?" I demanded.

"You're spoiling the show, shut the hell up" Rose hissed. Was this fucking song ever going to end?

What can I say? Bella's swearing was eventually rubbing off on me!

The song that lasted for…well I don't exactly know….I think about three hours….eventually ended and the girl's had the audacity to stand and frigging applaud, yeah you heard right, they applauded Jack ass while us five just sat there and me Jasper and Emmett were prepared to kill.

Actually we looked like we were reading to piss on out ladies to mark our territory.

I don't think I can handle watching another nineteen guys, but I sure the hell was not leaving Bella to drool all afternoon either!

"Hired" they all called in unison, all the male vamps hissed.

"Peter Stephenson" well this guy walked out and I liked him, his body was not as good as mine, I was better looking than him (_yea sue me for my thoughts, I have a woman to protect here_)

He started dancing and to be honest he was crap, I loved him and listening to the rest of the males in the room, they thought the same.

He didn't get to finish his routine, me Jasper and Emmett stood up and shouted "Hired" the girls turned and to say they were pissed, well that would be a complete understatement – perfect – I didn't care, I could not have eight fantastic looking men, gawking at my fiancé and more so I did not want Bella fucking getting turned on! _Oh come on, I'm a man after all, territory is in our nature.  
_  
The third man came on and for the love of god, he made the first man look like a skinny dweeb, I shit you not, his looks where quite un-natural for a human and the three girls sat up immediately.

"_Fuck, damn, wham bam thank you mam_" Rose thought

"Wash your damn mouth out woman" Rose knew I was talking to her, but none of them turned, then Alice started, sweet little Alice was thinking back to a few years ago when no Jasper existed to her yet and she had him on some bed tied up, and damn she was in leathers and he was Tarzan, could a vampire be sick? I was honestly thinking I could be.

"I cannot hack this no more" I called, smelling their arousals again.

"Oh are you sure babe?" Bella called while keeping her head straight ahead, but rubbing along my knee, giving me yet another hard on.

I grabbed her hand and skimmed it over my erection, basically telling her to ditch the flipping interviewing process and coming home with me, like now, immediately.

"Move it" I whispered, Bella just laughed.

"I'm enjoying the show Edward" Bella giggled.

"Yes Bella love that is more than evident and quite prominent" she quickly turned shock at my reaction.

"No" she looked startled, had they not actually been able to smell it themselves?

"Oh….but yes" I taunted her.

"Well I have to stay" she frowned at me.

I had three options here, stay and act like a man, walk out in a huff like a kid and give Bella the silent treatment for a few hours, or pick Bella up, throw her over my shoulder, kicking and screaming more than likely, throw her down on the bed and just work her body like a piece of art, as you can well imagine, the last idea was my favourite.

"_Sit your scrawny ass down Cullen before I pin you to that chair_" Alice thought.

I cannot believe I missed that vision.

"_Well believe it_" Alice thought back….how the hell did she know what I was thinking?

"Gee's I am" I moaned.

After four hours – yes don't ask me how it lasted longer than normal, oh hell do…they spoke to males far longer than required, especially the ones with more muscle than god, more dance moves that those dancers from swan lake and more charisma, then me and Jasper put together, we were screwed.

And it had better only be in the literal sense.

Another hour of offering jobs, accepting jobs and whatever the hell they discussed (may I say it took ten minutes with the females) yea you see our dilemma?

**BPOV**

Yeah egos were being seriously deflated, arousals from the girls, choking from the boys, coughing from every direction, but the three of us were mesmerised.

Edward had been taking it bad the whole time. And I well and truly liked it, I was playing him it was fun, I was aroused knowing Edward was being possessive, not off the oversized chump dancing in front of me, I was more than confident that is what Alice and Rose where getting wet from, but not me, I was not looking for a cheap burger when I had the finest steak at home, hell no, Edward was mine and only mine.

No fucker else was touching him, the same way no fucker else would ever touch me, I would put him out of his misery soon.

I walked up to him placing my left hand on his chest and my right hand around his back.

"Mr Cullen, you do know I love you right?"

"Of course" he said in shock.

"And do you honestly believe anyone, but YOU can actually turn me on" his shit eating grin grew on his face.

"Really?"

"Edward Cullen, do not make me repeat myself" as soon as I finished he pulled me to his lips that made me shake.

"I have a surprise for you" I winked at him, Edward looked startled.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"I was going to wait till the time is right, but I think it would be now, just to prove to you how much I love you" Edward looked at me in confusion.

I let my shield out and reminded Edward how I felt from the first moment I saw him, till the part of being turned on while sitting down thinking only of him.

"Wh…..what the hell was that?"

"My ability" I said then his lips crashed on mine.

"Now you know" I smiled at him.

"Know what?"

"Nobody has ever loved anyone as much as I love you Edward"

"There may be one person who that does not apply to" he winked at me.

Edward pulled me into his arms and pulled me into a deep kiss.

Within seconds he had me out back, doing things that should be illegal, fuck, it was an amazing day.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything twilight...**

**Delays are becoming frequent on this story and for that i must apologise, i feel terrible and will work hard to get the next one done asap.**

**I Would like to thank everyone who reads and comments on this fan-fiction, i very much appreciate it.**

**BPOV**

The next week passed like a blur of time, it was Monday morning and we headed back into school _or purgatory _what ever you wanted to call it.

I kept a smile on my face all the way into Spanish, it felt like a monotonous time, but I was determined to keep the smile on my face…for Edward, it was always for Edward.

We took our seats, waiting for …._skinny anorexic bitch_….miss Bell the teacher to come in and then Edward grabbed my hand tightly, smiling proudly while looking at my engagement ring and then I turned to look at him and the smile on his face was mesmerising.

"Do it?" he begged, playing ignorant I asked "what?"

"Your shield, show me everything again, what you feel about me" I knew it was a hypnotic experience to Edward, especially since I was the only mind he could not get into, had I mentioned that before? Well anyway, Edward could not read my mind like everyone else's and he was utterly amused by seeing everything I had thought over the time we had been together.

"Not now, class is about to start" I smiled and acted so innocently, I was way too proud of myself.

"Bella" Edward snarled lightly, causing me to laugh, a few of the kids around me turned to look but I just rolled my eyes turning back to look at Edward.

I sent him a quick thought through my shield of "_if you didn't demand we came to school we could have spent the whole day in bed and I could have kept my shield around you for twenty-four hours straight" _I knew I was being cruel, but I liked to keep my lover on his toes every now again.

"Please baby?" He begged, I loved it when he called me baby, had me virtually drop to my knees and want to pleasure him for days on end.

"No" I called turning back to the front of the class as Miss Bell walked in, I noted she looked straight at me and a scowl appeared on her face, that pissed me off, I had been nothing but nice to her….recently.

Lunch time soon came and we discussed the club "it will be ready in five weeks" Alice called while clapping her hands excitingly.

"Peachy" Emmett called sarcastically while flipping a chip off his plate that splattered off some kids head at the other end of the room. "Oops" Emmett whispered while turning in completely the opposite direction, I at that point became hysterical everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked between breaths.

"Are you having a panic attack?" Rose asked with worry on her face.

"No" I laughed out again "seriously, none of you found that hilarious?" I asked, or was I more observant of Emmett than I should have been?

"Found what funny love?" Edward asked.

"Emmett" I called "Flicking the chip off the kids head" _okay so maybe NO ONE believed it to be as funny as me!_

"Okay" Rose called in a dreary worried tone.

I just looked at Emmett and shrugged my shoulders "I thought it was hilarious" I called dumb founded at all the table being a miserable bunch of asses.

Edward squeezed my hand to get my attention I turned to look at him "should we get out of here?" he purred to me, I noticed the other four heads at our table turn and gape at Edward.

"Is Eddie feeling okay?" Emmett laughed out

"Edwards libido is definitely increasing since that rings been on your finger" Rose pointed out.

"He just loves my shield" I moaned out.

"What-the-fuck-ever" Rose snapped out. "Since when have you cared what made Edward want to get in you in bed? This time last week you would have had him out of this hall in vamp speed before the sentence was even finished" and that's when I realised she was right.

"Hmm" I called studying Edward's face "She's right" I called. Edward nodded with a sad look on his face. "You are addicted to my shield aren't you?" Edward nodded slightly.

"He's addicted to knowing how you feel about him" Alice called while reading something on her mobile phone

"He knows how I feel" I insisted.

"Attention seeking whore" Rose laughed out to Edward.

"Excuse me, I just want to get out of school, what is so strange about that?" Edward asked, the five set of eyes on him nearly popped out.

"If Bella suggested that a few months bro you would have scolded her, do you see the problem the five of us have?" Emmett laughed out.

"Bella, do you want to get out of here or not?" Edward asked ignoring Emmett

_Do I? stupid question really "_Yes" I beamed a huge smile at him, Edward grabbed my hand and as slow as his body allowed he pulled us both out of the building and into the parking lot, we jumped into his car and Edward drove quicker than usual.

We drove along the main street and down the highway, we drove a few miles before pulling off onto a lay by and then Edward called "we'll run from here" I looked at him questionably and he grabbed my hand as we ran together through the forest, stopping at some large meadow.

"It's pretty" I called while letting go of his hand and walking into the middle. "And why have you brought me here Edward?" I asked seductively.

"Because" Edward began before running up to me and placing his arms tightly around me "I want you" and the next moment I was on my back and Edward was hovering over me, his lips inches from mine "right now" he called before his lips crashed off mine.

There was no hesitation in kissing him back, my arms wrapped tightly around his back pulling him closer to me, my legs wrapped tightly around him, I felt his arousal as he rubbed it against my clit and I groaned in pleasure just wanting to rip both our clothes off.

So I did….not thinking really of the consequences of what to wear once we were through with sex!

Edward began kissing down my neck stopping at my left breast and sucking on my nipple until it virtually exploded in his mouth I grabbed his hair pushing his head further into my body as his hands held tightly onto my hips, his mouth began moving further down as his kissed down my stomach paying special attention to my navel before stopping at my now aching parts, they were virtually calling to him to move quicker.

Edward grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his neck while he placed his tongue on me, I bucked up harshly with the feel of him licking me, he began sucking on my clit, causing moans to come out of my mouth like I'd never heard before.

I grabbed hold of the grass on either side of me as my body reacted with each stroke and suck his tongue worked on my sensitive area, suddenly I felt Edward place two fingers in me, he was becoming more adventurous lately and I fucking loved every minute of it.

His hand began moving quicker in me and he bit down on my clit causing me to scream with the eruption coursing through my body, the grass I held onto was now shredded and my legs became wobbly…._the sign of an excellent orgasm_

The smile on my face would have made the sun proud and Edward raised his head smiling at me before lifting me and rolling us over, his dick was huge and smiling at me, I grinned at it like it was a saviour its self….amazing dick he had, Edward slowly placed me down on him, filling me completely.

We both moaned in pleasure together and I rocked slowly to start placing my hands firmly on his chest, I let my shield out letting him know how I felt exactly at this moment in time, letting him know how he felt inside me, how much I loved him and how much I never wanted this to end.

Edward grabbed my hips and began thrusting with so much eagerness I finished moments later, Edward followed straight after. I knew he would since I still had my shield around him and he would have felt the orgasm run through me, I knew it would set his off.

"Amazing" He called pulling me down and kissing me.

"I love you Bella" Edward called, moving his lips to my neck.

"I should hope you know how I feel Edward" I joked, he laughed calling a quick "yes"

I looked over at our shredded clothes beside us and then looked at Edward

"Oops" I called child like, laughing slightly, Edward turned to his left looking at the clothes and laughed himself.

"Well….damn Bella….looks like were going to have to stay here till night fall so no one will see us" Edward then winked at me, I grabbed hold of Edward rolling us over again, his dick was back to life in seconds.

"Yes" I called kissing him briefly "that's a damn shame"

As we pulled up to the house naked, _the clothes really could not be saved, _Edward noticed a bag had been left outside "Alice" he laughed out, Edward ran to the door and back in less than a second and she had left us some clothes to change into.

"Remind me to tell her I love her" I joked, she was really amazing.

"Would have been kinder to leave them in the car don't you think?" Edward called.

"Be grateful she did this" I scolded him, but Edward just laughed nodding.

We quickly got dressed and headed inside, Alice had a grin on her face and everyone looked at us questionably.

"Hi" I called

"You weren't wearing those this afternoon" Emmett pointed out.

"We came home and changed" Edward called while shrugging his shoulders; Emmett turned and looked at Alice.

"Why would you do that Alice, why would you keep that from me?"

"What?" Alice asked.

"That was enough ammunition to take him down for decades, Edward running through the house naked would have kept me happy forever, but oh no, you had to _see it _and leave clothes for them…damn you Alice" Emmett called devastatingly.

"Don't you damn her Emmett Cullen, I will have your balls for that" Rose hissed, Emmett looked worried and me and Edward ran upstairs while they remained distracted.

**Five weeks later.**

"Are you ready?" Alice asked preparing to open the doors, I looked around thanking all the waitresses for what they were about to do, _don't ask fucking why, being engaged seemed to make me NICE! I didn't like nice, but here I am….being nice._

I wished good luck to our dancers who went and took to the stage while others drifted off out back awaiting their turn and Alice's face beamed.

"Let's do this" Alice called while opening the doors, she refused to tell us what she _saw _the first night the club opened but judging by the queue outside…it was going to be a successful night.

Then we noticed a group of girls, they were on a hen night "already made the preparations" Alice winked at me and Alice. "It will be a night she will never forget"

"Like I give a fuck" I moaned while turning around and heading upstairs _which was PINK for Christ sake! _It was the male strippers end and as they had been warned, and yet it came true, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and our special guest…my best friend...who returned back to the states for the weekend Felix Armstrong.

I headed to the back rooms where I knew they would all be, I was imagining Edward about to pass out, yeah vamps can not faint, but believe me, Edward looked like he was going to any minute now.

"You could have helped me Bella, you could have stopped her from doing this to me, she's the devil reincarnated"

"Excuse me, that's my girl" Jasper snarled

"Yeah and she's my best friend for the last two hundred years" I snapped, because like fuck was he talking to Edward like that "and she is a crazy assed bitch when she wants her own way…so no Edward" I continued "I probably would have lost and arm if I tried to get you out of it"

"I could try and make a run…." The door slammed open and Alice glared at Edward "You just finish that sentence…..I dare you" she scolded him.

"I could try and make a run and jump off the stage to impress the girls?" Edward asked if that was the right thing to say, Alice smiled and nodded.

"Don't even dare think for one second his dick is going on display Alice, that is my property" I called with power in my tone, all the men looked at each other.

"We are not getting naked…are we?" Emmett asked.

"No of course use aren't but the professionals are" Alice chimed.

"We are very professional at what we do" Emmett called

"Then whip them off and prove it" Alice smiled so sweetly.

"Take them off, and I rip your balls off" I whispered to Edward, everyone tried not to laugh but it was inevitable they all did.

"Yeah babes, because me wandering around a club naked is my definition of a great evening!" he called sarcastically.

_Could vampires shake? _Because I was watching Edward minutely and he was most definitely shaking, I stood and thought for the briefest of moments, flicking back through time in my head and…._nope…_Vampires could definitely not shake…..but as I said, Eddie was.

"There really is nothing to it Edward, swing around the pole, move that gorgeous ass of yours and show your abs, the girls will drool, I will shag you like mad afterwards…it's a win, win situation to me! I tried to be encouraging, but I don't think it was working.

"Alice" Edward called; Alice turned and shook her head _no _at him. "Please Alice, I am really not comfortable with this, I don't think I can do it.

"Me neither" Jasper called but not dare looking at Alice.

"I see you getting up and dancing, now we can do this the hard way or the easy way" Alice's voice was suddenly stern.

"And the easy way is?" I asked trying to hide my amusement

"They just get up and do it" Alice called

"And the hard way?" I asked all the more intrigued.

"They get ten minutes torture from me….and then they STILL get up and do the routine.

"Come on bro's stop pussying out on me, just get the hell out there and shake your stuff" Emmett called all to eager to prove he was the one the ladies were going to love…I knew better, it was going to be Edward, I mean fuck he looked like a god.

I stood talking to Edward for nearly ten minutes trying to calm him down until Alice called "it's time" and I ran out to the front of the stage wanting to watch my vamp look amazing.

_If only it were that simple._

They all came out and the girls on the hen night were rowdy, which was fine….until they started trying to put dollar notes down MY MAN'S pants.

Alice grabbed my arm to steady me and a low growl came out my throat.

"Calm down" she whispered to me.

"Alice I swear to fucking god this is your fault, so do NOT ask me to calm down, because if its not one of them I'm going to kill, believe me ITS YOU"

"Chill" she called more sternly, her annoyance did little to make me feel better or less guilty for the images going through my mind.

I decided to walk up to the stage and stuffed a twenty dollar bill in Edward's pants, I reached up and grabbed him pulling his lips to mine, I smiled proud of myself and walked away to sit down and as I turned I noticed a blonde bitch trying to pull Edward down to kiss her

"Oh I think not" I yelled while standing up and storming over, Alice could not catch me in time without giving away we were vampires, I grabbed her by the hair yanked her away and growled at her.

"Excuse me" She snapped.

"I'm the owner" I snapped "that's my man" I growled "stay the fuck away or get the fuck out…your choice" okay the last part I yelled.

The bitch scurried away and I pulled Edward off the stage "don't you even try and stop me" I shouted at Alice while pulling Edward through the double doors and pinning him against the wall while thrusting my entire body into his and kissing him as though my entire life depended on it.

Edward laughed while prying my lips from his.

"Touchy out there weren't you?" Edward laughed some more.

"It's not funny Edward, who the hell did they think they were touching you like that?"

"I love you" Edward called.

"I know" I smiled up at him.

"No, I mean I really love how you cannot bear another woman to be within two foot of me"

"You know vampires are very possessive" I called with no amusement in my voice.

"I know, and I'm happy you finally realise how it feels, I've felt like that since I first met you, that's how I knew you were mine" I smiled at that and Edward pulled me into a kiss.

The next moment I heard the doors bang open "do you want me to plan your wedding or not?" Alice screamed, I noticed Rose was no were in sight, she kept her mouth shut the whole time we were watching the lads on stage.

"Not really" I laughed out.

"WELL I'm not" she called suddenly shaking her head "excuse me, did you just say you don't want me to plan it?" she was furious.

"Yes please" Edward called quickly trying to relieve the tension that was soon to evolve, it at present was about to start with Alice losing her right arm, because if her finger came within two inches of my face, she was a dead woman.

"Not until she apologies" Alice moaned.

"No apology is coming out of my fucking mouth, that I can assure you" I laughed out again just trying to annoy her more than anything.

"I am sorry for what has happened Alice" Edward called like the pussy he was.

"He may be, but I'm not" I called out again…and again.

"You will apologise" Alice insisted

"And so will you" I erupted.

"Truce" Edward called "please god call a truce and lets just enjoy ourselves, this is your big night, your new club, come on girls, no arguing….please" when did Edward get so…..endearing?

"Fine" Alice called turning her head, I knew she would give in with the thought of losing control over my wedding.

"Lets go and have sex Edward" He looked at me waiting for me to say something to Alice "NOW" I yelled, Edward followed me like the good vamp he could sometimes be.

"Oh and deal" I shouted over my shoulder to Alice, she give out a little squeal and I turned with a smile on my face

"I love you Bella" Alice yelled before running through the double doors.

"Yeah you to" I called back knowing she would hear me.

"You two are scary" Edward called laughing.

"You want to know scary Edward?" I laughed "the wedding in a few weeks, oh yes, be afraid for what Alice creates….very afraid" I called while laughing, Edward remained silent "I love you" I called pulling him through the doors and onto the sofa.

"Let me show you how much"….. I called while throwing him down.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything twilight.

Note: I must apologise for the delay, I have been on holiday, but the good news is the fan-fic is nearing the end; I have half of the next chapter done and promise to have it posted next week.

Thank you for your continued reading and comments, I appreciate each and every one.

**Bella's POV**

School finished last week, and believe me, and I mean…_really believe me…._I had never been as happy in my entire _long _life.

"Kiss goodbye, you cannot see the groom the night before the wedding." Alice chimed with her happy annoying voice.

"Seriously Alice, I don't believe in all that traditional stuff, just let Edward stay, go find someone else to bother for the night." I mocked while pinning Edward to the bed with my thighs.

"Will you just stop ruining this for me Bella?" Alice's voice was starting to grate on me.

"Look Bella" Edward started while tracing his hands up my thighs "things will be much easier if I just leave for the evening"

"Yeah…what he said" Alice mocked.

"If I wanted my finance in another room tonight do you honestly believe I would have him pinned down to the bed with my thighs?" I squeezed my thighs tighter around Edward so he knew he was not to move.

"Bella seriously, I will get Jasper and Emmett up here if I have to, but one way or another Edward will be out of this house tonight."

_And you will be dust under the carpet in a minute love!_

"Bella, baby, let me up" Edward began to shuffle under me and my eyes bore into his.

"If looks could kill" Edward laughed out.

"Yeah, Alice would be, but a distant memory" I turned to Alice then, smiling my happiest smile.

"EMMETT" Alice's squeaky voice yelled, two seconds later, Emmett, Jasper and Rose were there witnessing my humiliation of having Edward pinned down tightly.

"Get him" Alice pointed over, I glared at Emmett daring him to come near me.

"Jazz" Emmett whispered and then the bastards were on me, they had me pinned down on the floor and Edward had Alice's little hands wrapped around his wrists.

"Get off her" Edward fumed…oh I loved my man "do you not think you are going a little overboard here?"

"Oh Edward Cullen believe me, things could be much worse, much, much worse, believe me" Alice's tone sounded deadly; I eased my thrashing and lay still.

"Just go Edward, I'll see you tomorrow" I looked over at Edward and a smile rose on his lips.

"I want to kiss Bella goodbye, if you would all leave us alone for a few moments"

"I THINK NOT" Alice shouted.

"GET OUT" Edward roared and oh my god, I think I may have a came a little "Five minutes and I will be downstairs." His voice was confident and sexy, oh so damned sexy I wanted him…and he knew it, who was I trying to kid, the whole family smelt my need for him in the air.

Everyone looked at Alice as though she was the leader and I snorted with disgust, Alice nodded once and everyone left the room, Edward had me in his arms two seconds later and we both rolled onto the bed, kissing as though it was the final time we would ever kiss each other, rather than knowing we had eternity together as husband and wife.

"I love you so much Bella."

"I need you so much Edward" I called while tugging at his trousers.

"We cannot love, I have to go, Alice will claw my eyes out and try to stake me with her finger nails" I would have laughed if I knew it was not the truth.

"We have five minutes" I called while tugging at his jumper "we only need three" I urged.

"Bella did you honestly just suggest we have the quickest sex session in history?" I thought momentarily and then nodded.

"Not going to happen love, when I make love to you I want to have all of you, nice, slow, rough, every single way I can, not some lame ass quick thing"

"It's a one off Edward" a growl erupted from me.

"I have to go" Edward pulled away from me standing up and I swear for a brief second I hated him for not letting me have my own way.

"I love you" Edward leant over the bed and kissed me briefly on the lips, he ran out the room before I called "I love you too" I heard a laugh downstairs and truly wished to hurt every single one of the mother fucking arseholes.

I heard the car pull away and I drifted downstairs staring at Alice as though she was the devil, my eyes glared at her, my mouth was tight, my teeth clenched together and it took everything in me not to rip out her entire head of hair…._well what little there was anyway._

"You'll thank me in the long run." Alice called cheerily while clapping her hands.

"No Alice, I don't believe she will." Rose laughed out.

"And you," I pointed over to Rose "could have tried to stop her."

"Oh stop it, its play time, I have the nail polish, the face masks and the foot rubs all ready for our girly hen night." Alice was seriously excited about all this!

"Oh….whoopy for fucking me!" I snapped turning around and heading for the living room to take a seat and pretend to watch TV, it was basically so I could piss her off.

"Stop being a moody bugger Bella, I have so much planned for us tonight you will forget who Edward even is." Alice soothingly called.

"I doubt that." I snapped while pressing the remote to change channels.

Esmee came into the room full of happiness, her mouth rose into a beautiful smile and she came to sit next to me.

"You know Bella" Esmee started "this means so much to me for my three girls to spend quality time with me, without the men here, I have never experienced this and it has made me so happy that the four of us can do this."

_Oh great the fucking guilt trip! And YES I fell for it…_because it was Esmee and Esmee did not have a bad bone in her body and she was trying to make the situation good for everyone…why could it not have been Rose who said that? I could have ripped her eyes out and not felt an ounce of guilt.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head "fine" I announced "let's get the party started" a false smile spread across my face and Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands…_BITCH_

One hour later – Torturing commenced

Two hours later – Torturing continued

Three hours later – _Was the fucking bottle of vanilla essence ever going to run out?_

Four hours later – "Alice I think the fumes are making me dizzy" my eyes felt like they were burning also. Alice shook her head just ignoring me.

Five hours later – I could have sworn there was a never ending supply of creams, because the thousand already on my body did not seem to put a dent in Alice's collection.

Six hours later – "I think it's time for me to go to bed" I smiled out. "Nice try Bella, get the nail polish out of my bag behind you" Alice called sternly.

Seven hours later – Hell was looking more and more tempting.

Eight hours later – I looked over at Esmee and smiled internally, even she now began to realise why this was my worst nightmare!

Nine hours later – "I have to be getting married soon Alice?" Alice shook her head and I swear a tear trickled down my face, because even my vampire body felt sorry for me.

Ten hours later – I looked at the clock and it was only two am, Edward left just before four and it felt like I had not seem him in weeks.

Eleven hours later – "I beg for mercy Alice, let me be….please?"

Twelve hours later – I bet you can guess what my answer was an hour ago?

Thirteen hours later – "How about we watch a film?" Esmee called I turned to her so grateful for any help to get all of Alice's creams, varnish, cosmetics, everything away from me, Alice just smiled at Esmee and politely called "not today" Esmee took a deep breath and sat down looking over at me with a grimace, I could tell she was saying 'I tried'….yeah _well serves yourself right, you shouldn't have guilt tripped me._

Fourteen hours later – "Should we go feed?" Rosalie called, I sat upright quickly and smiled "yeah I could eat" I begged, it was now six am and I was getting married in six hours, an hour eating…well I could stretch it to two to get rid of Alice, seemed like a fantastic idea to me. "No" Were Alice's only words.

Fifteen hours later – "Right that's it, that is most definitely it, I am getting up, taking a shower, going to read my book to de-stress and I will meet you at ten am to get ready for this wedding" I stood up to run upstairs, but Alice grabbed my shoulders and yanked me back down "Stay" were her threatening word…._I stayed._

Sixteen hours later – "Can vampires physically feel tired?" I asked, Alice and Rose shook there head, I could have sworn Esmee nodded!

Eighteen hours later – "Okay you have one hour to do what you want and then you start to get ready" Alice called.

"Excuse me Alice, I thought I was virtually ready" I called shocked.

"Oh please Bella, that was just the warm up" Alice called again; Rose looked over with a smile on her face.

"Just wait for your day" I moaned and stormed up stairs.

I grabbed my phone and called Edward, he answered immediately "It's been hell" I cried out.

"I miss you" Edward purred down the phone.

"Edward I love you, but ever ask me to marry you again and I think I may kill you, because my hen night consisted of eighteen hours of pure hell….PURE HELL" Edward laughed at that "oh Edward, I am NOT joking"

"Oh love, I am sorry" Edward was trying to hold in his laugh "what did Alice make you do?"

"Edward it's physically too painful to talk about, you have no idea what I have just been through, if I were human I would only be able to imagine it felt like…..sitting in a room for a month with a fucking nut job" yeah that about summed it up.

"Emmett and Jasper are here" Edward moaned while I heard pounding on the door over the phone.

"See you in a few hours babe" I virtually cried down the line.

"I love you" were Edward's final words.

I missed him already.

The next few hours were a blur, Alice whizzed around me like a force to be reckoned with and for the first time in hundreds of years, I wished I could have a glass of alcohol to calm my nerves, because for some ridiculous reason I was feeling nervous.

_Nerves….a vampire? _Who would have guessed?

"There here" Esmee confirmed and I sat up straight, Edward was downstairs and I just wanted to see him, touch him, kiss him.

I loved him.

Alice and Rose came in looking stunning, dressed in simple, elegant long golden dresses, matching my ivory dress with slight gold patterns, Alice had outdone herself.

"Thank you" I smiled over at Alice.

"What are best friends for?" Alice called while walking over and hugging me

"What indeed" Rose laughed out.

The wedding was being held in the garden, it was a small private wedding, old friends from all us where there, Edward was not enthralled the volturi were attending our wedding, and I understood they could be very intimidating to vampires, but they were like family to me.

"Let's go" Alice clapped out and Rose and Alice headed down the stairs, I followed ten seconds later, as I went down the stairs, everywhere was decorated with flowers, it looked beautiful.

Felix waited at the bottom of the stairs, I smiled as I seen him, he had agreed to give me away, he was my male best friend and there was no one in the world I would have rather had walk me down the isle.

"Thank you" I smiled at him.

"It's my honour Bella, you look beautiful" Felix hugged me gently and then we headed to the door.

_This was it!_

As I turned the corner, the first face I searched for was Edward, no one else mattered in the world to me right at that moment in time, when I caught the smile on his face I felt at home, happy, in love…._My Edward._

It felt like I floated down the isle, I don't recall walking, I don't recall the time it took to get down, I just remember looking at Edward's face and feeling so happy he loved me, so honoured he wanted me for eternity that the smile could not be taken from my face.

"You look beautiful" Edward called while taking my hand and kissing it briefly "I love you"

I smiled at Edward and whispered "I love you too" because hell….I fucking well did.

The ceremony was quick and painless and when "you may kiss the bride" was called Edward pulled me into his arms, and kissed me passionately, there was not a noise to be heard, when we pulled away from each other, we stared into each others eyes for the briefest of moments, smiling at each other feeling content.

We turned to see our guests sitting there as still as stone with smiles on their faces.

Felix whipped me up in his arms hugging me "congratulations Bella" were his first words, "but we need to get you inside, there seems to be some trouble"….


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer, all characters are owned by Mrs Meyer, i only like to borrow them and screw them up a little! are in Bella's case a hell of a lot in this fan fic! cheers Stephanie for that.

**BPOV**

I whipped my head around looking for Edward "What trouble?" I panicked, why would a vampire looked panicked? What the hell was going on? And where the hell was Edward?

"Edward" I yelled. His arms where around me instantly "wolves, they sensed the number of vampires and they have came to fight, I have to go love, talk them to reason, there is only me who can read their minds."

"Do not let them hurt you Edward, you hear me? If one as so much as touches you with a piece of their hair, I will kill them, how dare they ruin my wedding day," I took a deep breath and screamed "ARGH."

I ran, ran out the house, through the bushes where eight vampires stood, eight wolves stood firmly on the embankment.

"How dare use." I yelled "This is my wedding day, go away," Edward grabbed my arm then, pulling me behind him, like I was some defenceless human!

"I'll kill them all with my bare hands Edward for this," I seethed.

"Bella," Felix called, I didn't turn in his direction, I kept tight a hold of Edward, because he was going no where without me, no where, he was mine and if he went, I went.

"My friends and family have come to Forks with no intention of hurting anyone, it is our wedding day, there is no need to fight us, just turn around and we will forget this ever happened," Edward called adamantly, I nodded in agreement, wondering which one I really would kill first for doing this on my wedding day.

Edward nodded and started to walk forward, I held tightly onto him refusing to let him move an inch from me.

"Bella love, I need to go talk to their leader, please stay here I will only be a minute."

"No fucking way," I spat out, no one even noticed my swearing, which annoyed me because I think I calmed it down a hell of a lot personally.

"Bella….baby, please?"_ Damn it, he knew how to win me over!_

"You go, I go," I looked at him sternly, daring him to believe I was not telling the truth; Edward smiled at me, lifted our entwined hands and kissed my hand.

"I love you." Edward called then let ours hands rest to our sides.

We both walked and then came to an abrupt stop.

**EPOV**

"There is no reason to fight us" I called.

"_Are we meant to believe the astonishing numbers of vampires here are not going to feed while in forks?"_

"They will not feed on our home ground I promise you of that, they are here for our wedding day."

"Which use have RUINED" Bella yelled out.

"_Touchy isn't she" _one of the younger wolves laughed out, I nearly ran and ripped his head off for talking about my wife like that.

"Do not presume because we are vampires we are heartless, this is meant to be the best day of my wife's life, you have ruined that for her, so do not get all judgemental and cocky…you hear me?" my voice droned with venom.

"_Apologies" _The younger one called out, I shook my head slightly….he apologised, were making progress here.

"Look there is a vast amount of vampires here, some who are older, stronger and with more powers than you can even comprehend, they will kill you without a second thought, so if you want to keep any of your tribe alive, I suggest you turn around and go away from here. You have already broken the treaty by being on our land, but we will give you this one chance to turn around and leave." I felt proud at my statement. Very diplomatic.

"_Never" _one of the wolves voices growled "_Shut up" _another demanded.

"You have ten seconds to make a decision" I snapped.

"_We have your word no one will be hurt?"_

"Yes." Was my final answer.

"_We will be back if anyone is harmed, you know that."_

"And you will die." It was the truth, I was not going to let them forget that, as much as the smelly beasts annoyed me, some were young, far to young to be in a pack and having any of them die….well it would pray on mind for a few year, guilt would consume me….I didn't really want that emotion when I am newly wed.

"_Yeah right" _one of the younger ones laughed out "_SHUT UP that's an order" _the Alpha snapped to the cocky bastard.

"Four of us could kill eight of you as though you were nothing more than a sheet of paper, over twenty of us would eliminate the eight of you quicker than I could sweep the front yard now be gone," insisted.

The alpha gave the order and the wolves retreated back.

I turned to look at the rest of the vampires and they all looked slightly disappointed they were not going to get to kill some pests this evening.

"Another time maybe" I laughed out, hoping to ease the tension.

"So, what did they say?" Bella asked eagerly.

"It was all formal Bella, I just ensure no one is killed by the hands of a vampire or they will be back"

"Oh please, we would kill them in two seconds flat." Bella laughed at herself and dragged me back to the house "time to party, then you can wine me and dine me Mr Cullen"

"Oh, Mrs Cullen, as you request" I pulled Bella into a tight hold and a strong kiss "I love you" I called over and over again.

The rest of the evening was spent with the whole family, enjoying ourselves, the wolves were briefly forgotten, most of the volturi's thoughts were furious that they appeared, more so they were annoyed we let them live.

The conversation too calm them down took a little longer than I had hoped, but they promised to leave them alone.

"Right," I called everyone to attention "It's time for us to leave."

"What?" Bella asked, shock on her face.

"Our honeymoon Bella," I reminded her, a smile played on her face causing me to laugh "I thought we would have had some time together before we left," she whispered.

"She has an insatiable appetite that one," Rose laughed out, I agreed, sex was pretty much the only thing on Bella's mind…._EVER._

Everyone gathered in the hallway congratulating us, Emmett had already put the bags in the car for us and I pulled Bella along with me after we said our goodbye's to everyone.

"So," Bella called while we were halfway to the airport "where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Yeah I gathered that, but still where are we going?"

"You'll see," I mocked, Bella muttered some foul words, which just made me want to take her there and then, but she didn't ask any more questions.

**BPOV**

I hated the secrecy, I just wanted to get to our destination, which could be a local hotel for all I cared, I just wanted the two weeks alone with Edward, just me and him, no disruptions, I smiled to myself at the thought of that.

We took a chartered flight first, I did pull a questionable look, but left it, I as promised would not ask any more questions, then I seen Reo de Janiero.

"What about the sun?" I asked, not really wanting to point out the obvious, Edward just shook his head laughing "Alice," I laughed out, she would have had this planned to a Tee, the laughing over took me while walking onto the plane.

"Lay back and get comfortable love, its going to be a long flight."

"But we can still have some fun, right?"

"Wrong," Edward called adamantly.

"Spoil sport," I muttered under my breath, Edward laughed and placed his hand on my thigh "that really isn't going to help," I called child like, grabbing his hand and yanking it off me, how did he expect me not to drag him into the toilets when he was touching me? Pure evil this man was.

What felt like ten-days later, we landed "at last," I called, excitement suddenly hitting me, I couldn't think of anything else other than getting my husband naked and doing things to him that he only fantasised about.

We jumped into a taxi and then pulled up to a dock where boats were lined up, each one better than the last; obviously our boat had to be at the end because….it was the best.

"We are spending a fortnight on a boat?"

"No, but it won't be long now."

Ok I will admit I clapped my hands slightly, a thrill ran through my body.

We climbed aboard and set off "I didn't know you could ride a boat?"

"It's easy love, I'll teach you while we are here if you'd like."

"No, not really, I have better things planned."

"Yes," Edward laughed "I rather presumed you did."

"You know me so well," I called while placing my arms around his neck from behind and kissed his neck.

"I don't want to crash the boat love," Edward moaned out, his moans set me off and I stopped the boat "what you doing?" Edward asked shocked, I grabbed him by his arms and kissed him, I jumped wrapping my legs tightly around him, Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me and he walked us a few steps and dropped us both down, we landed with a thud, but I didn't care, I only cared about his divine body at this moment in time.

I ripped at Edward's clothes, he was working to slow on mine so I ripped them off, so we were both lying there naked.

"I thought we might have made it to the house," Edward laughed out.

"Do you realise how long it has been since we have had sex Edward, I would have taken you on the plane ten times if you hadn't demanded we act responsible," I said the words so seriously, Edward just placed his lips back on mine to shut me up.

Edward traced his finger tips down my arms, causing my body to shiver with pleasure, Edward kissed down my neck, down my chest caressing me till I felt like I was going to explode.

Edward went to move further down my body, "Edward, sex, now," it was all I could think of at this moment in time, foreplay was for at our destination, quick rough demanding sex was what I craved right now.

Edward laughed and kissed back up my body "as you wish."

I let out my shield just as Edward entered me and his kiss became fierce, I wanted him to know every single bit of pleasure I felt as he touched me, how he made me feel "oh shit," Edward called and then he came, I looked at him and laughed "what do you expect, I felt yours and my pleasure," I nodded, pulling his lips back to mine.

Edward's thrust became urgent, and I craved every part of him, we remained on the boat for a further hour, making love, laughing and just feeling happier than I ever believed possible.

"Right," Edward called grabbing my hand "let's get to the house before someone passes us, I don't really want anyone else seeing your naked body."

I closed my shield from him; I didn't need to remind him that thousands of people in the world already had!

"Of course," I smiled out, deciding for once to act lady like.

Edward started the boat back up and I sat beside him "you know I really am in love with you Edward, sex is fantastic, but it's you I love more," I think he already knew that, but I wanted to make sure he knew it was him, not his glorious dick I loved more.

"I should hope its me you love more," Edward laughed out.

Half an hour later we pulled up to a little plank, "were here," Edward called, he jumped off and tied the boat to the….well the piece of wood, I don't know what the hell you call it…am I suppose to care?

Edward grabbed the bags in one hand, and he held me tightly in the other, I laughed as he ran towards the house, he placed the bags down and grabbed a key from his pocket, one he opened the door he picked the cases back up kicked the door shut with his foot and ran us into the bedroom.

Edward placed the cases down and then threw me on the bed. I laughed at the hungry look on his face.

"Edward?" I started scooting up the bed slightly, I had never seen his face look so fierce…._he looked freaking gorgeous._

"Now…" Edward growled while edging closer to the bed "let the foreplay begin." _I do believe if I breathed, that would be the point my breathing stopped! Horney Edward was just too good._

The following morning there was a knock at the door, I jumped looking over at Edward questionably.

"Cleaning crew," he called while jumping up and pulling his clothes on "two seconds babe," then he disappeared.

"You do realise how long we have been in bed don't you?" Edward asked. I shrugged my shoulders, having no idea; it seemed like merely a few hours. "It's been four days Bella."

"Explains why I am ready to eat," I called "Come take a shower with me," I winked over at Edward.

"Keep this up Bella and Eddie junior is going to have a serious burn problem," I couldn't stop laughing, I had never heard Edward refer to his dick as Eddie junior, that just made me love him all that bit more.

"You really are not surprised we have been in bed for four days solid?" Edward asked.

"Not really, I did admittingly think it was less than that, but we are newly weds and you have a wife with an insatiable sexual appetite, what I am more surprised at, is that you are surprised."

Edward ran to me then, picked me up with one arm just under my buttock and lifted us in the shower, he then took his clothes off while turning the shower on, the sprays crashed down on our hairs and Edward's wet hair had my un-dead heart racing, he looked exquisite….good enough to eat.

I crashed down on me knees and took Edward's dick in my mouth, he tasted delicious, Edward leaned over and placed his hands on the tiles while I licked and sucked on him like a lollypop….well every time I seen a human suck on one, it always made me think of blow jobs, what can I say….perverted mine…_come on, like you all didn't fucking know that was how I thought!_

Edward came straight away and I pulled back and looked up at him completely mesmerised at this mans stamina,

I heard a crashing sound and Edward pulled me up quickly "let's go eat while the cleaning crew are hear, there a forest fully stocked about fifteen miles out," I nodded and we both got up grabbed our cases and pulled out any clothes that were available.

Edward took my hand and we walked out smiling at the crew as we passed, they give us a look I couldn't quite fathom, but Edward pulled me through the rooms and out the door.

"Ah so this is what fresh air feels like," I joked while we walked along, Edward laughed at me and as soon as we hit the trees at the end of the gathering, we ran at vampire speed.

When we caught the scent of the elk Edward looked over at me "I really am glad I met you Bella, more than pleased you got past your judgemental opinion of eating cute little animals and more than happy you fell in love with me, you are everything I could have ever dreamed of and more, loving you is easier than talking, feeling you is easier than thinking and being married to you has made me the happiest man on the face of the planet, I love you Bella, and I will spend an eternity showing you how grateful i am that you love me too."

Needless to say the elk lived another day, as I turned to Edward and took him there and then in the middle of the forest, without a care in the world.

**Ok, well the next chapter will be the last one, just to let everyone know.**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything twilight.

**I would like to say a special thank you to Cierra Hill-Thomas - you know why, when it comes to this fan fic.**

**Well this is it, the final chapter, hope you all enjoy and i hope i haven't missed anything out that you hoped would happen. Anyway, enjoy and please leave a final comment to let me know what you think.**

**EPOV**

If I had been human I am more than confident I would have died with exhaustion by now, Bella had worked my body to the max, making love in every single position imaginable, in every room imaginable, come to think of it, every single place on the island imaginable, my wife took extremes to a new height.

"We should feed," I titled my head up from Bella's stomach looking at her content expression, Bella smiled and nodded to me.

I lifted my body from Bella's feeling the fresh air hit my skin for the first time in six days, I shook my body slightly making sure everything was intact and grabbed my jeans from beside the bed, I looked up and Bella stood there wearing a bikini that had me hard instantly.

"It seems I have not satisfied you enough Edward."

"Oh god," I all but cried out "no seriously Bella, my body has never been as relaxed in my entire life, it's feels like jelly already, I don't think I could physically take it," Bella laughed and ran to me taking my hand.

"You just cannot get the stamina in gentleman today," Bella laughed out while slapping my butt and pulling me along with her.

We ran quite a few miles out, stopping at the eastern side of the beach, it was beautiful out and Bella smiled over at me "how about taking a swim, there is more than likely going to be sea life we can feast upon." I looked at her questionably, because we had not eaten in six days, I was starving and some sea turtle was not going to fill me up.

"Maybe a few elks, deer, sheep, horses? Bella I am far too hungry love, I have to have something more substantial than a fish."

"Fine," Bella sulked and ran ahead of me, it didn't take long for us to be in the midst of the wildlife, their natural instincts kicked in and they ran for safety, Bella and I looked at each other, smiled and headed for food.

Two hours later I caught Bella's scent and followed it to her sitting on the beach, her skin was sparkling in every direction and I couldn't help but stand and just watch her for a while, she seemed so care free, happier than I had seen her in quite some time. I quickly ran back to the house and called Carlisle.

"Hi son, how are you?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine Carlisle, but what I called for was to see if you would mind if we stayed here for a few more weeks, I think it's exactly what Bella needs?"

"The island is free until next year son, take all the time you need, just call me when you're coming back."

"Will do Carlisle and thank you."

"You're welcome son, I won't keep you lingering and ask questions about the honeymoon, I'll let you get back to business," then Carlisle laughed, I just felt completely and utterly mortified, so I just laughed, bid fair well and hung up.

I ran back along to the beach and Bella was in the same position I had just left her in, I walked slowly up to her and took a seat right beside her, I reached my hand over the sand and placed my hand on top of Bella's.

"I've spoke to Carlisle."

"Oh…is everything ok?" Bella asked, seemingly worried.

"We can stay on the island for as long as we want," Bella's head shot around to look at me, her smile was gracefully large and I couldn't help but smile along with her.

"How long do we have? Do we have any commitments to get back too?"

"We'll call back in a couple of weeks and see if they need us," I promised.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Edward Cullen?"

"Oh, just on the odd occasion," I laughed as Bella jumped on top of me, straddling me on my hips and pinning my hands above my head.

"I can tell I've worn you out Edward, so I suggest we take a break from all this love making and go sight seeing in Rio this evening, what do you think?" I pried my hands free from Bella's and grabbed her hips, pulling her right over my erection, Bella "umphed" at the unexpected surprise.

"Sounds good to me, other than the fact, I feel very energetic at this moment in time," I winked up at Bella and she released a small sigh from deep within her throat, somehow my erection seemed to get bigger.

That evening as we pulled up to the dock in Rio I took Bella's hand and my eyes wandered from her head to her toes, she had a knee length white dress on, it was very noticeable to my eyes she had no bra and just a thong on, this earned a moan to leave my lips, Bella looked quickly into my eyes and smiled.

I took Bella's hand and we walked along the small pier until we came out at the busy main street, there was bars lined up, shops open late, it became annoying when the men came out trying to get us in, one sharp look in their direction caused them to flinch and leave us alone…well a few ogled after Bella, it took all my restraint to not want to kill them.

"Oh," Bella called while nudging me in the ribs "let's call in this shop, I want to get Esmee, Alice and Rose some cute little souvenirs."

"And you really think Alice will be fine with a ten-dollar souvenir?" I asked cynically.

"I'll get her something expensive in the airport, but this is just a little momentum to keep for life, it's an official brick a brack souvenir, you have to take at least everyone one back."

"Ok," I nodded following her in the shop and not wanting to admit out loud that I completely and utterly disagreed with her.

I raised my right eyebrow in question as she picked up an ashtray, Bella laughed slightly and put it back down "oh look pens," she jumped slightly with excitement, reminding me of Alice.

"Enthralling," I added sarcastically, earning me another elbowing in the rib…._and it hurt like a mother fu…..a lot! _Bella's language was starting to rub off on me, just as she was beginning to learn to use it less.

_THE IRONY – Yeah I see it people!_

I stood staring at the items that looked like they belongs in the one dollar store rather than in some main shop in the streets of Rio, Bella took my hand and called "I bought pens, ashtrays, bracelets, playing cards, cups and ornaments."

"You just bought a load of tack didn't you Bella?"

"Yes, but its so much fun to do Edward."

"Have you switched bodies with Alice or something?" I curiously asked, because Bella was never this girly about things, don't get me wrong, I liked it….to an extent, but this was not Bella's normal behaviour.

We continued walking along the street, walking hand in hand, seemingly to the outside world we looked the idealistic happy couple and I smugly felt myself smile, because that is exactly how I felt.

"Let's go in here," Bella motioned towards a crowded bar and then I realised that there was live singing going on. I followed Bella in and we took a seat, there was a man taking our orders seconds later.

"Shit hot in this place aren't they?" Bella laughed out, we ordered two beers, I figured that was generally what people would order and watched as the lady on stage sang her heart out.

"Can you sing Edward?"

"A little," I asked wondering where this conversation was heading.

"Sing for me," nope that is definitely not where I was expecting this to go.

"Don't make me Bella please?" I begged.

"It's our honeymoon Edward, make me happy." She smiled with a mischievous grin.

"Have I not being doing that for a full fortnight?" I winked with a smile while bending over and squeezing her thigh.

"I think you've just made me cum with your dirty talk," Bella called while placing her hand over mine and laughing.

The room applauded as the lady came off stage and then an elderly gentleman called Thomas got up, Bella tensed instantly and squeezed my hand "we have to go, quickly," Bella called, I carnt say I wasn't over the moon I was getting out of singing, but curious to why the hell she wanted to go as soon as she noticed the elderly gentleman, I threw twenty dollars on the table, giving them a tip and followed Bella outside.

"What was that about?" I asked as we headed on down the street, Bella shrugged her shoulders at me "Bella," I snapped.

"A regular customer from forty years or so back, worried he would recognise me, that is all, didn't think you would really want to hear that on our honeymoon Edward, but thanks for not trusting my judgement."

"Don't be so damned theatrical Bella, it was merely an observation, look we are on our honeymoon, I don't care about men in the past, whether there is fifty, five hundred or five thousand, I no longer care, you are mine for eternity, all the others mean nothing," I took Bella's hand and pulled her around so she was standing directly in front of me. "You hear me Bella Cullen, I _DON'T CARE _about what you did in your past, you are my present and I yours, so let's not get all touchy around the subject, don't feel you need to hide it from me, although I don't need to know any details love, I am fine, ok?"

"Ok," Bella smiled "thank you," I leant forward and kissed Bella briefly on the lips.

"Now that's sorted where to next?"

"I want to hear you sing for me Edward Cullen, do not think you got out of it that easily," I rolled my eyes wondering of all the things, she had to remember that.

We carried on along the street until I spotted a piano, I pulled on Bella's hand to stop her walking and nodded with my head to let her see the Piano, Bella ran up the steps dragging me with her and into the quiet, more sophisticated bar in the area, Bella took a seat and ushered for me to go over to the piano, I nodded at the man behind the bar while pointing to the piano to make sure it was okay to play, he smiled and nodded back.

I was secretly pissed off he was ok with it.

I played a song I had written after being with Bella for a few months, I didn't sing a word, but judging by my sudden audience and Bella's hand on my shoulder, I didn't need to, the music lingered in the air, and as I brought the song to the end, Bella squeezed my shoulder, as I stopped, there was an applause in the air and I felt a quick thrill of pride.

"You were amazing," Bella whispered.

We stood up and left the bar immediately, Bella leading us straight to the boat, pulling me quickly along.

"I enjoyed myself Edward; it was nice just doing something normal couples would do."

"I couldn't agree more," I called while pulling Bella to me and kissing her while the stupid bag full of crap was in between us.

"I'll sing for you at home," I promised Bella around the kiss; she laughed and raked her hand through my hair.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

_We could be your happy normal everyday couple._

Three weeks had passed before Bella and I made the decision to head home and see our family.

They were all waiting for us at the airport and Rose and Alice ran to Bella hugging her tightly.

"I love the rubbish you bought me Bella, thank you," Alice cried out, I rolled my eyes at the dramatisation that the three girls got into and I walked up to Esmee and held her tightly.

"I've missed you mom," I kissed her forehead and she clung to me for a moment longer.

"I've missed you too son."

"Yo Bro," Emmett whaled out, he patted my shoulder making it feel ready to drop off, I was weak, no point denying it, Bella had more than used every piece of energy I had in my body.

"Emmett, Jazz, Carlisle," I called smiling at them all.

"Come on let's head on home, Bella and Edward you're with me," Emmett called…oh the joys.

"So bro, break any of Esmee's furniture?" Emmett asked.

"You did not just seriously ask me that Emmett."

"Yeah I think you will find I did….prude," Emmett laughed out.

"Oh Em, you will find my husband is anything but a prude, these last five weeks has taught me I am in for the ride of my life with this one," now I wasn't sure if it was pride or humiliation I was meant to be feeling at this moment in time, but it was a mixture of both.

"Proud of you bro, you managed to up your game and keep the lion tame?"

"The lion what?" I asked.

"Bella, you managed to…."

"Enough Emmett, dear god enough, please," I really didn't want to describe my sex life to my brother, he had no qualms talking about his sex life and sure, I didn't particularly mind listening if it made him feel better, but my sex life was not something I felt comfortable discussing.

The rest of the ride Emmett ridiculed my prudish behaviour, while Bella sat in the back defending my every action.

When we finally pulled up the house Emmett grabbed our bags and headed to the river "Emmett brings those back here," Bella shouted.

"I'm taking them home for you."

"So why are you heading that way?" Bella asked.

"Another surprise," I called while taking her hand and pulling her along with me.

"What surprise?" Bella's little face lit up and I wanted her right there and then, she looked so beautiful I briefly wondered how I had managed to get this lucky in life.

"Hop on and close your eyes," I told Bella, she jumped on my back laughing hysterically and I ran, catching up to Emmett, we slowed down to a snails pace and then we were standing outside what was once a cottage, but since Esmee and Alice managed to get their hands on it, it had now became a mini mansion. _Perfect._

"You can open them now," I told Bella and I placed her down so I could see her face, her eyes widened and he mouth gaped open "It's our wedding present from the family."

"Wha…my….oh," her words were completely jumbled and so endearing to me.

"Congratulations," was shouted from behind us and Bella ran to everyone hugging them and thanking them, I took Bella's hand and pulled her along to the house, we raced through every single room each one as glorious as the next and we left our bedroom till last.

"Look in the closet," Alice suggested, I waved my hand forward for Bella to open our bedroom door and we both just gawked at the bed….oh yes, some fun was definitely to be had in that.

_Bella has turned me into a complete and utter pervert….what can I say? My wife has trained me well._

Bella shrieked with excitement and ran to open the wardrobe doors, it was a full room in itself, clothes lined every wall top and bottom, there were white cupboards hoarding the back wall and I could only imagine what they were filled with.

"Thank you," I called to the whole family.

"Now," Alice began "let's give the newly weds time alone, we'll catch up with them tomorrow," yeah I know the image Alice had just had and I more than liked it.

"Of course," Esmee called out, her voice was so endearing, I smiled over to her, I loved her as much as I loved my own mother, simply elegant and perfect.

"So…." Bella called the moment everyone left the house "What should we do now?" she winked mischievously at me.

"Oh I don't know…" I called while running up to her "maybe…" I called while pulling her lips to mine and stopping an inch apart "this," I called while pulling her lips to mine.

Bella pulled back from the kiss and looked up at me "pretty damned fucking great thing to do Mr Cullen," and then she laughed, more so because she had not swore in a few weeks, she added the swearing for effect.

"Agreed Mrs Cullen," I picked Bella up and threw us both down on the bed, we rid our clothes in seconds and my head was rested between Bella's thighs in seconds more.

My tongue worked around her clit, her taste was exquisite to me, I sucked on her as though it was blood itself I was feasting upon, my moans echoed around the room and then I bit down on her clit and Bella moaned out the most amazing noise I had ever heard, he body seized up and her hands gripped into my hair, he thighs tightened around my head, but I didn't care, it made me closer to licking her from top to bottom and I did just that.

When Bella finally realised me I kissed up her entire body until I was positioned at her entrance and Bella was looking up at me smiling "I will never grow tired of you Edward Cullen, I will never love another, you are the reason I was changed into a vampire, you are the very reason for my existence, I know that now, I know we were destined to be together forever," I nodded at Bella waiting for her to continue. "I know Rose wanted the white picket fence and children lifestyle, but alls I ever wanted was to meet you, you came into my life, turned it upside down, inside out and made me happy to want to live for an eternity."

I lay there looking into her eyes preparing to reply.

"And," she started "home is where you are, so if we have to go to school for the next three thousand years, then so be it, if we have to act like kids then that is fine and if we have to keep moving from state to state, country to country then I will live with that, because Edward Cullen, you are the reason I live, the reason I am here, the reason I never want to be alone on this earth again, I love you more than you will ever comprehend, and….I fucking love your dick," we both burst our laughing and Bella pulled my lips to hers and then I entered her, our tongues fought for dominance, our bodies moved in perfect synchronisation, our limbs entangling and moans growing louder, I thrusted into Bella with everything I had in me, hitting her spot over and over, Bella cried out and as her walls contracted around me, the feeling of utter pleasure, I released into Bella and sighed with satisfaction.

Bella kissed me briefly on the lips and then flipped me over, I was rock hard in seconds "I want to suck you like a lolly pop," Bella whispered out and then she was down on me before I had a chance to reply.

"Shit," I moaned out, having her suck on me felt nothing short of a miracle, Bella could use her mouth in ways that I am sure every man in the world wished their partner could.

Her hands cupped my balls, causing me to jerk upwards and Bella to suck harder onto me, I felt my release building and building, my body tensing, my stomach twisting with the pleasure only Bella could bring and then I came, my vision went hazy, my mind blank and pure and utter heaven is the only way I could explain the way I was feeling.

"Thank you," I muttered incoherently out, Bella laughed and kissed up my stomach and stopping at my neck.

"This will never be boring," Bella called while kissing around my neck.

"Never," I agreed.

It was two weeks later when we all pulled up outside the club the girls owned, Peter was sitting inside giving orders to some of the staff "you had better be treating my staff nice Peter or your balls will be served on a golden platter to a wolf in a cage?" Rosalie called, Emmett, Jasper and I all cringed and shivered slightly….we knew she was not joking.

"Of course I am girls, so what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We are moving back into town for a few years," Rosalie was taking charge here and while all of Forks believed they were away at college, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jazz would take up residency in New York, Bella wanted to stay in our new home, so we were pretending to stay back from college for a year, going as '_unsure of where to go in our lives_' as the reason, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jazz where happily moving out here, Bella had decided she wanted alone time with me, claiming she wanted to be a newly wed for a full year, just pure bliss, I wasn't going to disagree with her, we could travel out to New York as often as we liked.

Esmee was happy, she loved Forks and wanted to stay there for another five years, because once we left, it would be roughly eighty years or more until we could come back, although eighty year in our life isn't relatively too long, it was long enough when you loved somewhere so much and Bella and I at this moment were in love with our new house.

Emmett was going to propose to Rosalie next week he had the whole thing planned in his head, he had decided a week ago after seeing how happy Bella and I had been, I knew Jasper would not be far behind, to be honest I somehow figured it would be the same day, he was having to not think about it though to get around Alice's visions, there was always a downfall with a psychic as a girlfriend.

"Not me though Peter, I will be going off to college," Bella chimed in walking over to bar and smiling at the girl cleaning the glasses, the club was opening in half and hour and the girls wanted to do their act as a one off and as a surprise for Peter's birthday.

"We are doing our routine for you this evening Peter," Rose called, Peter's eyes widened in surprise and then a huge smile appeared on his face.

"I wished you'd said, I would have had this place packed out if they knew the devils trio were going to be on stage."

"We don't need the huge audience, although our takings indicated that we have one every night, you are doing a great job Peter," Rose complimented, I coughed in the background out of shock, she didn't compliment anyone, well not unless she felt it would benefit her in the end.

Rose and Alice had been hyper all week about doing the routine again, for old time's sake, but Bella strangely enough was not so keen, I asked her why she felt that way and she replied simply "I'm yours" making me feel elated with pride she didn't want her body on display to anyone but me.

The Bella I knew and loved would have been up there first and had her booty shaking for the world to see, but she said she had never been as content in her entire life, not feeling the need to be what she once craved.

Bella was essentially still the Bella I loved, just less swearing and less public displays, her appetite was as hungry as ever, her vulgar attitude was still there and still loved, she was annoying and loving, naughty and nice….perfect.

**BPOV**

"Right we are doing the original dance, no arguments, it's a one off, we will never do this again, lets give our men something to talk about, agreed?" Alice called, _I quite frankly didn't have it me to argue with her._

Ever since I had became Mrs Cullen, I just wanted to be with Edward always, I didn't want to be anywhere but at his side, I hadn't just changed on paper that day, I changed in myself, as a wife, I didn't want men seeing my naked body, I didn't feel the need to swear so often, all the anger had left my body the day we arrived on the island, it was as if nothing in the world mattered other than Edward and our family, I didn't need to be angry because I had everything I had ever wanted, my whole entire life I had secretly wanted what I had now.

Edward.

My family.

I never fantasised about screwing other men, why would I? there was no one in the world better looking than Edward, no other man, had his fantastic cock, no other man had the body that looked like it had been sculptured for me, I was happy, beyond happy, elated.

Bella two years ago would have stuck her fingers up and told this Bella to go fuck off, get a life, stop being a pussy.

This Bella would tell her to grow the hell up and get a grip with reality.

Edward loved both Bella's which made me love him all the more.

"Let's do this," Rose called while they called us out on stage.

We went out and kicked ass at our routine, I frequently looked over at Edward, his smile was huge as were Jaspers and Emmett's they were clapping along and for the first time Edward did not seem jealous at the men ogling me, he knew I was his and I didn't give a rats ass about any other of these dick heads in here, he was the only man in the world for me and the ring proudly represented on my finger proved that.

Everyone stood up and applauded at our sick, vulgar routine, but I jumped straight off and into Edward's arms kissing him as though I had never kissed him in my entire life before.

"One thousand dollars babe, give or take?" I joked on to Edward.

"Give, it's a definite give, a bargain if it must be know," Edward joked about with me, I loved this care free Edward, he had changed also over the coming months, he became stronger, he swore a little more, not too much, the odd word here and there, because he knew it turned me on so much….probably more than I would dare admit to him, he sounded hot when he swore.

"Let's get out of here love, I think I want that body of yours under me within the next five minutes or I am going to take you in front of everyone," fuck, his foreplay was getting better, although I knew it was something that would never happen, the thought of it made my stomach churn with excitement.

**Two years later BPOV**

"I still want to stay in Forks, lets just pretend we aren't doing college, people think we are rich stuck up kids anyway, lets pretend we are just living off our parents."

"And you'd be happy with that?" Edward asked me with a worried look on his face.

"I'd be more than happy with that, come on Edward; we are still in the honeymoon phase."

Rosalie and Alice wed eight month ago and Alice and Jasper three months ago, technically we were not still newly weds, but I disagreed with the technicality of it all, I still felt like we were married yesterday and until that feeling went I didn't want to leave our amazing house, I felt we were in our own little bubble here, I didn't want it to ever end.

Esmee built Rose and Emmett a house five mile south of here, in the forest, because those two were louder than any other creature on the face of the planet with their love making…I thought me and Edward brought the house down, but them two, fuck, they brought a whole street down, Alice and Jasper remained in the main house with Esmee and Carlisle, they loved it there, and hell if they were happy then who was anyone to complain.

"Fine, we stay in Forks until we have to move, if it makes you happy babe, then I assure you it does me." Edward called happily.

**Three years later.**

"I hate the world, the world and its fucking stupid sense of humour at letting people grow old, I don't want to move out our home Edward, I love it here."

"Bella babe, a couple years we can get a house of our own again, you know we have to do this, school for two years and then our own home for five,"

"But this is our matrimonial home Edward, can we not slay everyone in Forks, there isn't too many people live here, the world could do with a slight decrease in the population?" I begged. Edward just laughed.

"Fine come on then, it was worth a try," I moaned while loading the last of our bags into the car.

"Well fair well home," Esmee called "eighty years and we'll be re-acquainted." Everyone smiled at each other, secretly not wanting too leave, but also quite excited about it, well everyone except me, I suddenly felt a hit of happiness and looked over as Jasper, I smiled at him, thanking him for trying to help me.

"Let's get going." Carlisle called "I have a job in the morning to start, good job I don't sleep," he laughed at himself, everyone just mumbled nonsense and climbed into their cars.

**EPOV**

It was morning assembly and everyone was congregated into the main hall, we were ushered along and told to stand at the front, the principle now was Mr Tucker, I shook my head upon finding out his name, I just dreaded to think what Bella was going to call him for the next two years….I suppose I didn't really need to think, it was more than obvious, her swearing was still no where near as bad as for the first few years I had knew her, but the word fuck did appear in her vocabulary at least once a day, and with a principle called Tucker, I was more than confident the word would be used frequently at school.

I was more than sure Bella only said the word once a day to remind herself she still is her old self, and I smiled each day as she used it in subtle conversation.

Felix has just left after visiting Bella for three weeks, they were inseparable during the day, but on a night she wanted only me…_that was fine with me._

"Everyone silent," Mr Tucker called "I would like to introduce the new kids in school, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella Cullen," we all refused to change our names, we all wanted the unity of Cullen's.

Just wait till they all found out we were together, the room became filled with the usual thoughts, girls obsessing already, males drooling, I didn't like it for a brief second, but then I relaxed, I had been with Bella for so long and we were still as in love as when we first met.

When the assembly was over we all went to our classes, me and Bella started in Spanish, we both laughed at each other as we took our seats "Brings back some happy memories," Bella laughed some more.

Bella over the last month had been bouncing about like Alice, all morning she had been more pleasant to the teachers, more co-operative than a trained dog, radiating happiness.

The year 2098 – school Forks high – home town Forks, Bella and I had our house to live in, we were secluded away so no one would ever know.

"Very happy memories babe, speaking of which….the fields…" I started.

"Yep, break time, me, you, and some trees have a serious ten minute workout to attend to."

One things for sure, our appetite at sex, grew each and everyday.

"Right Class, order, I would like to introduce myself, I am Miss Bell your Spanish teacher for this year," me and Bella looked at each other and laughed.

"I love it here already Edward," and with that, we put our heads down preparing to work.

Another Eighty Eight years with the woman I love just hadn't been long enough, I glanced over at Bella and my grin grew, she wore all her wedding rings around her neck, except the first wedding ring from back here in Forks, she wore that on her right hand, she frequently looked over at it, although she tried not to make it noticeable, I liked to think it brought back happy memories to her, the excitement of our first marriage.

Bella placed her left hand on the desk while writing with her right hand, I momentarily placed my hand on top of Bella's and she stopped to look at me, she looked at our hands and then smiled as she looked up into my eyes.

Bella had been so much more co-operative at each school we went to over the years, and the smile on her face was something I would not have seen when I first met her, not unless I had promised her sex within the next ten minutes.

"I love you," I mouthed out.

"Fucking love you more," Bella called, we both laughed slightly.

And with that, our lives continued, each day better than the last, each smile greater than before and each day I loved Bella more and more.

Too me, Bella was, without a shadow of a doubt…._Perfect._

(And just for kicks…..they all lived happily every after ha-ha)


End file.
